<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steven Universe AU: Fissured by Boogurl405</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099205">Steven Universe AU: Fissured</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogurl405/pseuds/Boogurl405'>Boogurl405</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Oh my God. They were girlfriends), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death (Kinda), Connie is worried for her boyfriend's mental health, Corrupted Steven Universe, Digital Art, Dissociation, Episode: s06e16 Fragments, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gemlins (Gem Gremlins), Gems are fully integrated into society, Greg is trying his best, How Do I Tag, I love Priyanka so much you don't even know, I put too much effort into this story, I'M TAGGING OCS AS CHARACTERS, Lucid Dreaming, MKAtwood, New gem fusions, Other, Panic Attacks, Screw you Ronaldo, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Songs, Spinel and Emerald are GIRLFRIENDS!!!, Steven Universe Gets Therapy, Steven Universe Has Corruption Scars, Steven Universe Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Steven Universe Needs Therapy, Steven Universe is depressed, Steven might be getting better but still has issues, The gems admit they sucked at raising Steven, The gems don't know privacy, The uncorrupted gems will fight anyone who hurts Steven, They ship Connverse too much, Things get better but then get worse, This has a lot more Connverse than I expected, and they were girlfriends, you can't stop me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:19:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogurl405/pseuds/Boogurl405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After accidently shattering Jasper, Steven passes out. He wakes up and is startled to find four gem gremlins where the shards were. He also comes to find another gremlin, a pink one. How will Steven cope with the changes his actions have caused?</p><p>Follow me on Tumblr @suaufissured for more content about the AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Spinel (Steven Universe)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Harsh Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven makes a horrifying discovery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The first thing that was heard was thunder. Dust had started to settle down in the clearing. Steven slowly descended from the air and settled on the ground. He slowly walked over to where his attack landed. It had made a crater in the shape of a facet. Rocks were spewing out of ground. Steven hopped down into the crater and walked towards the center. His eyebrows raised in surprise as he wasn't expecting to find an orange gem peeking out of the rocks. He kneeled down to inspect his work. His lips curled up into a smile as he let out a chuckle.</p><p>Steven: (Chuckles) Well well. Guess I’m not as pitiful as you think, Jasper.</p><p>He moved his hand towards the rock that Jasper’s gem was under.</p><p>Steven: Honestly, I expected better from you. Maybe the next time you rege-</p><p>  His words cut off when he moved the rock. Jasper’s gem wasn’t there, but shards. Gem shards. Orange gem shards.</p><p>   ...<b> <em>Jasper’s</em> </b> gem shards.</p><p>  Steven’s blood ran cold. He just stared in horror at the sight before him. He stood up, panting heavily. He could hear his own heartbeat, but even that was cut off by the thunder in the background.  He clutched his head, hoping that the noises would stop but didn’t. He completely ignored the pouring rain that was around him. He was only focused on what just happened…</p><p> </p><p>                                                                     ...What he saw…  </p><p> </p><p>                                             ...<b> <em>What he’s done...</em> </b></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“NOOOOOOOO!!!!!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>*C R A C K*</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unexpected Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven is introduced to new, and yet old, faces.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder flooded Steven’s ears as he laid on the cold dirt. His mind was as cloudy as the sky. He cracked his eyes open and was met with drops of endless rain. His head felt like it had been hit with a bag of stones. He felt this feeling multiple times, however, this one felt different. He forced himself to sit up, holding his head in his hands. His eyes were still adjusting to the darkness the rain clouds brought. In a snap, he realized what happened.</p><p>Jasper. His heartbeat started to pick up. He desperately looked around for the remaining pieces of her. He felt something tugging at his pant leg. Steven whipped his head around to see what it was. He stumbled back a little at the sight. It appeared to be a smaller version of the corrupted versions of the different jaspers.</p><p>Steven: Wh-what?!</p><p>More gem-like creatures came into view. One, whose structures looked similar to that of a rhino, slinked next to the bigger gem gremlin. Steven felt something slinking on his hand. He pulled his hand away and glanced to see what it was. It was another one, this time, looking like a snake. He looked to the other side of him and saw another one. It was smaller than the others and hair covered a majority of its body. It reminded him of a sort of slug with front legs. The only thing that was similar to all four of them was the fact that they all had the same color skin and hair.</p><p>Suddenly, it all snapped together. He gasped as the realization hit. All four of the gemlins (gem gremlins) were a product of Jasper’s gem shards. His eyes welled up with tears as he bit his lip. He reached his hand out to the biggest gemlin, who pressed her head against his hand.</p><p>Steven: Jasper...I…</p><p>He eventually pulled her in for a hug. Tears streamed down his cheek. The three other gemlins found their way into the hug somehow.</p><p>Steven: I’m *sniffs*...I’m sorry.</p><p>The moment was interrupted by a tap on Steven’s shoulder. Steven looked over to see a pink puff on his shoulder. His body jerked away, breaking the group hug. His vision was blurry from all the crying. He rubbed his eyes and got a better look at what touched him. His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat.</p><p>This gemlin looked completely different from the other four. It had a frog-like body with limbs. Its eyes were like two dark magenta beads. Its skin was a vibrant shade of pink. Tufts of hair trailed along its spine, leading down to a massive puff at the end of the tail. It stood there, never breaking eye contact.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Steven: Uh...hi? AUGH!</p><p>Steven felt a jolt of energy through his stomach. It was like a blade went through his stomach. He hit the ground with a thud, clenching his stomach and curling up into a fetal position. His eyes were shut as he groaned in pain. They shot open as a thought entered his mind. His hand slowly ran over his gem. Something was definitely wrong. It felt as if there was a dent in it. He sat up and lifted his shirt.</p><p>Unfortunately, he was right. A sliver was missing in the middle of his gem. He did a double take to the pink gemlin.</p><p>Steven: Y-your part...of me.</p><p>The gemlin trotted up to him. Steven lifted the creature in his arms. He noticed that his hands became as pink as the gemlin’s skin. He started to pet its head and the little gem splinter closed its eyes and began to purr in response. While this was nice, Steven knew he had to fix this. He had to fix him.</p><p>An idea came to his mind. He wasn’t sure if it was gonna work in this situation, but he had to try. He stood up, still carrying his split gem part. He felt the four other gemlins tugging at his feet. He carefully scooted them away with his feet.</p><p>Steven: Don’t worry. I’ll be back...I promise.</p><p>Steven began to sprint, still in his pink form. Around him, nature started to slow down. He looked down at his gemlin, who had its tongue sticking out like a dog, and who appeared to be enjoying the ride. The sight made him smile for a moment, but his mind went back to his previous thought. He needed to fix his gem. He needed to fix everything he’s done. He needed to go back to the temple.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gotta Fix This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven tries to fix his mistake.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Even in superspeed, the world around him seemed to move twice as fast as he was. Three words continuously echoed in Steven’s mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Gotta fix this, Gotta fix this, Gotta fix this.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The thoughts stopped as he felt that same jolt of pain again. He crashed on the lower steps of his house, leaning against the railing. He struggled to get up as he felt the pink gemlin tugging at his pant leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He quickly zipped up his jacket and put the gemlin inside it like a pouch. Next thing he knew, he had opened up his front door and headed towards the bathroom, ignoring the words the gems were saying to him. He shut the door behind him and unzipped his jacket, letting the gemlin out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  In a blur, Steven turned on the faucet to his bathtub and opened the cabinet, grabbing the three diamond essence bottles and throwing them into the tub. He took a moment to breathe as he threw off his jacket and sandals. He snached the pink gemlin and dropped him into the tub. The gemlin floated on the water's surface like a pumpkin. Steven stepped into the tub, knees up to his chest, and clutched onto the frog-like creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven: Please...Please let this work…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Tears started to stream down his face. They landed in the water one drop at a time. He was unsure of how long he stayed there, crying into his other part, water still running from the faucet. His eyes opened as he felt something licking his face. It was the pink gemlin. His tail wagged and he barked. Steven’s attitude was the opposite of the seemingly joyous gemlin in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven: Why...why isn’t this working?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Steven grabbed the rim of the now overflowing tub. He hoisted himself up and slipped out of the tub, falling onto the smooth floor. He could see the way his pink skin reflected in the water that was flowing from the tub. He just laid on the ground and let his tears fall. The gem creature flowed down down the water overflowing from the tub. He slid on the floor right by Steven’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven: I-I don’t get it. How can I be a healer, when I can’t even heal myself? Is this my punishment for shattering Jasper? Is this punishment for me existing in the first place!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He buried his hands into his face as the tears started flowing harder. The gem creature pressed his snoot onto Steven’s forehead. It started to radiate a small light from its chest. A strange aura flooded the entity of the room. Steven felt a sudden calmness sweep over him. He looked up at the gemlin, who was staring bright eyed at him. Steven forced himself up into a sitting position. He reached a hand out to pet the gemlin, who leaned into his hand and began to purr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven: Th-thank you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The moment was cut off by a shriek on the other side of the door. Steven instantly recognized it as Pearl’s voice. He threw on his jacket and opened the door. To his surprise, the four gemlins that came from Jasper were in the house, surrounding and barking at the rest of the gems. Pearl was the first to notice Steven in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pearl: Steven! What are these things!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amethyst: Yeah, dude! These things look oddly familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The biggest orange gemlin tackled Amethyst from behind, pinning her to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven: Guys, I-I’m sorry about all this! I was training with Jasper and then...AUGH!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The same jolt of electricity rippled through his body. This time, a lightning bolt shot out of his gem. He fell onto the hardwood floor. The pink gemlin ran up to him and started to lick his face. Steven pushed himself up and lifted his shirt, revealing his gem. Another crack appeared on his gem, diagonally from the dent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pearl: Steven! Your gem!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garnet: What happened to you!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amethyst: Where did that pink thing come from? Did you make that thing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Steven just stared at the ground, trying to process what just happened in the span of a minute. The four other gem creatures rushed up to him, a few inches away from him. Steven lifted his head to face them, curious at their actions. Synchronized, all four of them lowered their heads in a bow. The biggest one mumbles for a few seconds, before saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>those </span>
  </em>
  <span>two words.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“M-my Di-amo-nd.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Homeworld or bust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven tries to run, but part of him won't let that happen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My Diamond. It called him “My Diamond.” Even when shattered, and turned into four small gem things, they still swear allegiance to him. Steven was still processing what happened with his gem and now this was dumped onto him. His body seemed to move on its own, because he stood up and started to slowly trudge up the stairs. He suddenly found himself  in his conservatory. The pink gemlin was tugging at his feet. The gems and the four shards followed him.</p><p>Pearl: Steven, wait!</p><p>Garnet: You don’t need to go.</p><p>  Steven suddenly turned pink. He put his arm out at them, creating a wall separating him from the others. The four gemlins started scratching at the wall, desperately trying to break through with no avail.</p><p>Amethyst: WHAT THE HECK!</p><p>Steven: You guys, I love you, but-you can’t help me anymore. I’ve been avoiding the only person in the universe who can. Please, don’t follow me.</p><p>  As the hybrid put one foot on the warp pad, he felt something tug at his other foot. He looked down to see the pink gemlin, desperately trying to get him to go to the wall. He lifted his foot, causing the gemlin to let go. It wasn’t done though. The pink gemlin made a dash for the wall, picking up speed as he ran. He headbutted at the wall, causing one of the pentagons to break. The shard pack managed to squeeze through, ran up to Steven, and started to bark at him.</p><p>Steven:(Angrily) What? Why did you do that?!</p><p>  The gemlin just turned to Steven, and proceeded to glare at him. Steven didn’t know what to make of it. This seemingly kind looking shard was staring daggers. Eventually, it clicked in his  mind. He knew what the gemlin wanted him to do. So, he reluctantly lowered the hectagon wall. The other gems ran up to him. </p><p>Pearl: Steven! What is the meaning of this? Where exactly were you planning on going?</p><p>  Garnet kneeled down to Steven’s height and placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Garnet: Steven, please. Talk to us.</p><p>  Steven moved Garnet’s hand away from his shoulder.</p><p>Steven: (Sigh) Alright. I guess I should explain everything.</p><p>Amethyst: Uh, yeah dude! You’ve been gone for three days! We want to know EVERYTHING!</p><p>  The rest of the gems sat by Garnet. Steven sat down on the warp pad and crossed his legs.</p><p>Steven: The reason I went into the woods was to train with Jasper. The very first time I turned pink was during a fight with her, so I asked to train with her in order to try to control it.</p><p>Pearl: What else happened?</p><p>Steven: She wanted a rematch, so I gave one to her. But...I overdid it. And…this happened.</p><p>  Steven gestured to the shard group. Pearl put her hand to her mouth. Garnet’s face started to show some discomfort. Amethyst let out a small gasp. The four gemlins shifted amongst each other.</p><p>Amethyst: Well...that explains those four, but what about the pink one?</p><p>  The pink gemlin leaned in next to Steven. Steven placed a hand on its head.</p><p>Steven: This...is part of my gem.</p><p>  Steven lifted his shirt, revealing his broken gem. Everyone gasped at the sight of it. </p><p>Steven: That’s not all. I think he has my healing powers. I went into the bathroom and tried to heal myself using the rest of the diamond essence, but my tears didn’t work. Next thing I knew, I was sobbing on the floor. But, this little guy generated an aura that managed to soothe me. And now, (sigh) here we are.</p><p>  There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. The gems were still trying to process the words that the boy they raised just said. The silence was broken by Pearl.</p><p>Pearl: This is...a lot to take in. But, where were you planning on going?</p><p>  Steven stood up from his spot.</p><p>Steven: I need help from people who know my gem the best, and no one knows a diamond better than a diamond. So…</p><p>Garnet: You were headed to Homeworld.</p><p>Steven: Y-yes.</p><p>  The rest of the gems stood up.</p><p>Amethyst: Well, if you're going there, then I’m coming too!</p><p>Steven: What?</p><p>Pearl: My words exactly. What?</p><p>Amethyst: Look. We can’t do anything to help you now, but the least thing we could do is go with you, so we can make sure things are okay there.</p><p>  The hybrid looked to the ground and shifted his feet. He looked to the left where his shard was looking up at him. He looked to the right where the shard pack. He came to his conclusion.</p><p>Steven: (Sigh) Alright. You guys can come with.</p><p>  The gems all hopped onto the warp pad. The shard pack managed to squeeze their way onto the pad. The pink shard hopped into Steven’s arms.</p><p>Amethyst: Woo! Homeworld or bust!</p><p>  The warp pad activated and the group was carried away by the stream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Old Places and New Faces.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group goes on a field trip to Homeworld.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though it took a few seconds, the trip to Homeworld felt like it took an hour. Everyone was silent throughout the entire thing. Even Pearl, who seemed the most concerned, kept her mouth shut. The shard pack were floating in the warp stream, trying to grapple on each other to stop each other from drifting. It reminded Steven of when he was younger, when he drifted and laughed in the stream. He smiled a little at the thought, but frowned again when he remembered about the time he got pushed out of the warp stream and almost died.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he felt solid ground. They had made it to Homeworld. It was different the last time he saw it. The sky appeared cleaner, similar to Earth’s in fact. Another thing that caught his eye was the fact that plant life was growing. He could easily recognize trees and the different types of shrubbery that grew on the walls of the palace.</p>
<p>Pearl: Incredible! I thought Homeworld wasn’t capable of growing plant life.</p>
<p>Amethyst: Well, I guess they prove ya wrong!</p>
<p>Pearl: (Scoff) Was that an insult?</p>
<p>Amethyst: Eh, whatever makes you comfortable.</p>
<p>The group made their way inside the palace. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were conversing with themselves on how much Homeworld had changed. Steven paid no mind to that. He only focused on the four thrones at the end of the room. He got an uneasy feeling from it. Then he remembered the Era 3 ball, when he fused with Connie, when his family got poofed, when he got thrown in prison. The pink gemlin reached up to lick his face. Steven turned his attention to the gemlin, whose tail was wagging. Steven couldn’t help but smile at the cuteness in front of him.</p>
<p>???: Steven!</p>
<p>He lifted his head to whoever called his name. It was a gem, magenta pigtails, black lines running down her face. Spinel. She stretched her arms towards the group, wrapping them around and pulling everyone into a group hug.</p>
<p>Pearl: Spinel! I-it’s good to see you!</p>
<p>Spinel unraveled her arms from the group. The shard pack were grumbling angrily to themselves.</p>
<p>Spinel: Good to see me? It’s good to see you!</p>
<p>Steven: Yeah, same here . How have you been since…</p>
<p>Spinel: Since I tried to kill you? That was so embarrassing. I was just a wreck back then, but I am so much better now! Oh! And who are these little things?</p>
<p>Spinel kneeled down to the shard pack, who were fighting amongst each other.</p>
<p>Steven: Oh, well they’re...hmm, we need to give them names. Umm… Well that one’s name is...Toro...</p>
<p>He gestured to the one that looked like a bull.</p>
<p>Steven: That one’s name is Rhino…</p>
<p>He gestured to the one that looked like a rhino.</p>
<p>Steven: That one’s name is Pollywog…</p>
<p>He gestured to the one that looked like a tadpole with front legs.</p>
<p>Steven: And...that’s Slither.</p>
<p>He gestured to the one that looked like a snake.</p>
<p>Spinel: Well, it’s nice to you, Toro, Rhino, Pollywog, and Slither.</p>
<p>The pack grumbled some sort of greeting. Toro lifted one of their claws, which Spinel shook. The pink gemlin started to bark, gaining everyone’s attention.</p>
<p>Steven: Oh yeah! And this is...um...this is…</p>
<p>Garnet: Puka Shell.</p>
<p>Steven turned to face Garnet.</p>
<p>Steven: Puka Shell?</p>
<p>Garnet: It was the most likely option.</p>
<p>Garnet adjusted her visor. Steven looked down at Puka Shell, who was happily grunting.</p>
<p>Steven: Yeah. And this is Puka Shell.</p>
<p>Spinel: Awww! He’s so cute! Speaking of introductions. I also have someone I would like you to meet!</p>
<p>Pearl: Oh?</p>
<p>Spinel: Yep!</p>
<p>Spinel shapeshifted her finger like a megaphone, like the one she used when she controlled the injector.</p>
<p>Spinel: HEY EMERALD! GET OVA’ HERE!</p>
<p>A green gem in the distance looked over to them. She proceeded to spin dash all the way to them. She skidded to a halt next to Spinel. She strangely looked like a green version of Amethyst. She wore a darker green shoulderless dress with a white belt and deep V collar revealing her gem. The fringes of her dress and boots were also white, and she had a dark green headband with a lime green star in the middle, along with fingerless gloves. She reached her hand out.</p>
<p>Emerald: Hi! I’m Emerald. I know you’re wondering, “why does she look so different?” Well, after the war ended, I emerged on a different planet that was used for mass gem production. I took my time and came out 100 years late. They eventually found me and fitted me for limb enhancers. But, Yellow Diamond took one look at me and decided I wasn’t worth seeing. A couple thousand years later of being bubbled, and here I am!</p>
<p>Amethyst: So...that means your like me then?</p>
<p>Emerald: Well, I guess you could say that.</p>
<p>Steven reached his hand to Emerald and shook it.</p>
<p>Steven: Well, it’s nice to meet you.</p>
<p>Spinel: So, what're you doin' here?</p>
<p>Steven: We need to talk to the Diamonds.</p>
<p>Spinel: No kidding. You never call; you never write…</p>
<p>Steven: Yeah, but this is serious. Actually, Puka Shell and the four orange gems over there are the reason we’re here. You see…</p>
<p>Steven lifted his shirt, revealing the dent and the crack protruding from it. Spinel and Emerald leaned in to get a better look.</p>
<p>Emerald: Hmm...Well, if that’s your problem, you should go see Yellow. She’s probably finished fixing one of her experiments.</p>
<p>Amethyst: Wait. What do you mean by, “fixing one of her experiments?”</p>
<p>Spinel: Well, she’s been starting to repair gems that were previously used for fusion experiments! She can’t find every piece, but that’s where her new power comes in handy.</p>
<p>Steven: New...power?</p>
<p>Spinel: We could stand here and explain it, or you could see it for yourself. Emerald, race ya!</p>
<p>Emerald: You’re on!</p>
<p>Amethyst: Don’t forget me!</p>
<p>All three of them spin dashed towards the Yellow’s quarters, leaving three skid marks in the ground. The shard pack started to scamper along the lines left in the floor. Garnet, Pearl, and Steven began to follow them.</p>
<p>Pearl: Garnet, do you think this’ll work?</p>
<p>Garnet: Even I have insecurities about it.</p>
<p>Steven looked down, thinking about what would happen next. Puka Shell nuzzled up against his chest, which made Steven lose his train of thought. The gemlin began to purr in his arms. That made Steven’s nervousness fade a little bit, and yet, it still felt like they never left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was really fun to write! Comments are appreciated.</p>
<p>Since we now have names, I'm gonna post the designs here that we're from the design page. I'ma try to get more organized with my chapters and designs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>PUKA SHELL<br/>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>THE SHARD PACK<br/>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>EMERALD <br/>  </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Diamond in the rough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gems go to the Diamonds for help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk felt like it took forever. The shard pack made it to the door first. Steven looked up to see Spinel, Emerald, and Amethyst chatting with two other gems. One of them was orange while the other was gray.</p><p>Steven: Hey guys.</p><p>Amethyst: Hey, took you long enough. Meet Flint and Chert. They were gems that Yellow helped heal.</p><p>Flint: Nice to meet you.</p><p>Chert: Same here!</p><p>Garnet: You two are looking well.</p><p>Flint: Thanks, heh. I wasn’t a minute ago. But now, I feel like I could lift an entire injector.</p><p>Flint flexed her muscles, to which Chert giggled in response. The two held hands and ran off.</p><p>Yellow: Steven, are you there?</p><p>Steven whipped his head around. He and Puka Shell exchanged a look before the group walked into the room to find Yellow sitting by a desk.</p><p>Yellow: I’m glad you could make it. I just finished reversing one of my awful experiments.</p><p>Spinel: Yellow’s new power is that she can alter any physical form!</p><p>Pearl: Whaaa?</p><p>Emerald: Let’s just show you.</p><p>Spinel and Emerald ran up to Yellow. Yellow rubbed her hands together, creating electricity. She pressed one of her fingers to Spinel’s head.</p><p>Spinel: She can make my arms super tough, or she can give me little teeny feetsies.</p><p>Spinel’s form changed, giving her massive buff arms and small feet. She stumbled ‘til she regained balance. Yellow pressed a finger on Emerald’s head.</p><p>Emerald: Or she can make me a supergiant!</p><p>Emerald’s size began to grow in height. She was about the size of two opals.</p><p>Amethyst: Me next! Me next.</p><p>Yellow reached her finger over to Amethyst, giving her long legs.</p><p>Amethyst: Whoahoho! I LOVE the new power!</p><p>Everyone burst out in laughter, except for Steven.</p><p>Steven: My situation is <em>way</em> more serious than this!</p><p>Everyone’s attention turned to the hybrid. Yellow pressed her finger to Spinel, Emerald, and Amethyst, turning them back to normal.</p><p>Yellow: You have the floor, Steven.</p><p>Steven: You see, part of my gem broke off. Puka Shell here is from the shard.</p><p>Steven lifted his shirt revealing his gem.</p><p>Yellow: Oh my! That does sound serious. I think I might be able to help with that. We need to poof your other gem shard though.</p><p>Steven: As long as I’m fixed!</p><p>Yellow began to reach her hand to the pink gemlin. Puka Shell growled as the hand was about a foot away. He puffed himself up, inflating his body like a balloon, making Steven drop him. Everyone gasped in surprise. He bounced on the floor for a few seconds before deflating.</p><p>Yellow: Well, I guess there’s nothing I can do.</p><p>Steven: Wh-WHAT?!?!</p><p>Yellow: I’m sorry, but if something already has a physical form, I cannot put them back together. It’s like a puzzle with different steps.</p><p>The hybrid gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He didn’t even realize he was glowing pink.</p><p>Steven: Is there another way for you to fix me?! I don’t wanna live being split! I JUST WANNA BE <strong>WHOLE AGAIN!!!</strong></p><p>Steven stomped his foot to the ground, creating a crater. Everyone took a few steps away, except for Puka Shell who took a step forward. Steven yelped as he felt electricity flow through his skeleton. Lightning shot out through his gem again, striking by and almost hitting Yellow. He collapsed to the ground.</p><p>Everyone else: STEVEN!!</p><p>The gems ran up to him. Steven lifted himself up before lifting his shirt, revealing that his gem had another crack across the other side of the dent. Puka Shell ran up to him and began to lick his face.</p><p>Garnet: Steven! You need to calm down! Any further aggression could cause your gem to crack even more!</p><p>Yellow: I know just the person to help with this.</p><p>Amethyst: Well spit it out!</p><p>Yellow: I’m getting there! If it’s an emotional problem, go see Blue. That’s her department.</p><p>
  
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>They eventually made their way to Blue’s room. Blue was ecstatic when everyone came to visit her. The room’s attitude changed when they explained the current situation.</p><p>Blue: Your gem split because of mood swings? That seems awfully troubling, Steven.</p><p>Steven: You don’t seem troubled by it.</p><p>Spinel: That’s because of Blue’s cool new power.</p><p>Emerald: Honestly, it’s my favorite power (Giggles).</p><p>Blue: Back before you came into my life Steven, I wanted everyone to feel the pain I felt. I realized I must make up for my awful behavior by bringing joy to others. In that moment, my tears vaporized into these clouds, bringing pure joy to all those who came into contact with them.</p><p>Amethyst smacked her face into one of them.</p><p>Amethyst: Yeah Stevie. These are <em>reeeeally</em> great.</p><p>Amethyst hopped onto one of the clouds. Garnet and Pearl followed her lead and began to giggle as they floated up. Even the shard pack hopped onto one of the clouds, playfully rolling around in it. Emerald and Spinel floated to Steven.</p><p>Spinel: Just hop on one and you’ll be feeling the cheer in no time!</p><p>Puka Shell ran circles around Steven. Steven cautiously crawled onto one before sinking into the euphoria. Puka Shell climbed on as the two floated up.</p><p>Blue: <em>Cold palace walls</em><br/><em>And endless empty halls</em><br/><em>Haunted by echoes of laughter</em></p><p>Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl’s cloud merged into one. They all began to hug each other and laugh.</p><p>
  <em>You gave a pull</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And suddenly they're full</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You've thrown the gates open after you</em>
</p><p>The Shard Pack’s cloud split into four of them. Each of the shards began to spin around on their individual clouds.</p><p>
  <em>And swept in with the throng</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Comes this wonderful song!</em>
</p><p>Everyone began to float higher up. Blue began to spin around, creating a spiral cloud pattern.</p><p>
  <em>My little reason why...</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll never make you cry</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh I have got the sweetest things</em>
  <br/>
  <em>to tell you every day</em>
</p><p>Blue made multiple hearts from the clouds. Everyone stared in amazement. Spinel and Emerald parkored to either side of Blue’s head and gave her cheeks a kiss.</p><p>
  <em>My little reason why...</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You make me want to try</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Loving you</em>
</p><p>Puka Shell nuzzled against Steven’s face, to which Steven hugged him in response. The cloud floated to Blue as she sang the final line. Suddenly, Steven’s smile began to fade. His face showed discomfort as he began to glow pink.</p><p>Steven: No. No no, this isn’t right.</p><p>The cloud beneath him evaporated and he began to fall. Steven held Puka Shell tighter, but their fall was slowed down by Spinel, who had grabbed onto them and helped them down.</p><p>Spinel: Hang in there, Sunshine!</p><p>They eventually made it to solid ground. The rest of the gems hopped off their clouds and ran up to them</p><p>Pearl: Steven! Are you and Puka Shell okay?</p><p>Steven: Blue! You can’t just magically make me feel better!</p><p>Blue: Yes I can. That’s literally my new power!</p><p>Garnet: She has a point.</p><p>Steven:(Groan) I don’t want to feel better! I want to <em>be</em> better!</p><p>Blue: (Sigh) I found happiness. If that’s not something you think you deserve, then I suspect this may be an issue of self-worth. I suggest you go to White for assistance with such matters.</p><p>
  
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The walk to White’s quarters felt longer than the other two walks. Steven wondered if the gems were purposely walking slower than before, for obvious reasons. They walked into the room to find White in the center of four pillars with her legs crossed.</p><p>White: Perfect timing, Steven. I’ve just gotten back from my latest charitable escapade. I’ve been going from planet to planet giving voice to the little gem.</p><p>Spinel: White Diamond’s powers work in reverse now.</p><p>Amethyst: Uhh, what does that even mean?</p><p>White: Why don’t I show you. May I, Spinel.</p><p>Spinel: Heheheheheeh! Yes please.</p><p>White outstretched her arms and closed her eyes. Spinel also closed her eyes. Everyone prepared themselves for what would happen next. The room flashed from green to yellow to blue to red to blue to red to green and ended at pink.</p><p>White(Spinel): Guess WHO!?</p><p>Everyone in the room gasped in surprise, except for Emerald, who giggled at her introduction.</p><p>White(Spinel): Isn’t it great? Instead of taking control of other gems, now she can channel our thoughts into her body! So we can control her instead! Watch this!</p><p>White(Spinel) began to do various dances, causing the room and everyone in it to shake. Puka Shell was bouncing on the floor like a beach ball. Eventually, White(Spinel) finished her dance.</p><p>White(Spinel): TA DA!! Haha.</p><p>Everyone else was staring in confusion.</p><p>White(Spinel): You don’t like it?</p><p>Steven: I-it’s fine.</p><p>White’s color returned to normal</p><p>White: What fun.</p><p>Emerald ran up to Spinel, giving her a hug and began to spin her around. Spinel chuckled as the short green gem swung her around.</p><p>Emerald: Hahaha! That was amazing!</p><p>White: Yes, it was. From now until further notice, I would like to be with Steven alone for a moment.</p><p>Spinel, Emerald, and the Shard Pack were the first out the door. Garnet walked up to a nervous looking Steven.</p><p>Garnet: Stay safe. Alright Steven?</p><p>Steven: Don’t worry. I will.</p><p>Garnet tousled his hair before walking away with the rest of the gems. They peaked through the doorway as the door began to close.</p><p>White: Now, what is it exactly?</p><p>Steven: It’s my gem. I couldn’t control my powers and caused it to split. Puka Shell here is the result of it.</p><p><br/>Puka Shell wagged his tail and barked at White.</p><p>Steven: I think it had something to do with a combination with my powers and emotions. I’m afraid I’ll hurt anybody else with my powers.</p><p>White: Half a diamond. Half a creature of Earth. And now, new life from it. In all the universe, there’s no one else who can go what you’re going through. So maybe it’s time to talk to yourself.</p><p>White pointed a finger to Steven’s gem. The hybrid moved the finger away.</p><p>White: Would you like to try?</p><p>Puka Shell and Steven exchanged an uneasy glance. Puka Shell flicked his tail and nodded. Steven turned back to White.</p><p>Steven: Okay.</p><p>White closed her eyes. The room flashed to blue then yellow then red then purple then orange then green then blue and ended in pink. Steven looked at his gem, which was glowing, then at White, who mirrored his expression.</p><p>Steven(White): Whoa ho. This is so weird. I’m-I’m…</p><p>His expression changed to realization.</p><p>Steven(White): I’m a diamond...This...this is the <em> last </em> thing I need to see! I don’t wanna be you! I don’t wanna be anything <em> LIKE </em> you!! Why won’t you just GO AWAY?!?!</p><p>Steven clenched his fist, unintentionally hitting one of the pillars White was next too. Stones began falling, causing Steven to fall down. Puka Shell cowered in the corner of the room. </p><p>Steven(White): Augh! Don’t hurt me! She can’t hurt me. I’m controlling her. So why am I so afraid?</p><p>  He suddenly remembered. A white room. Himself being lifted up. Fingernails reaching to and grabbing onto his gem. Pain throughout his entire body! Himself getting ripped in half!</p><p>Steven:...<b>She’s the one who should be afraid.</b></p><p>He opened his eyes. He wasn’t in the same room anymore. He glanced around the room. Fear spread through his body. He looked at his hands. They looked normal, except they were white. Like her hands. He rubbed a hand on his stomach, but his gem wasn’t there. He clutched his head and felt something hard on it. He felt the smooth creases of each edge. It was...her gem. He looked over his shoulder. He fell backwards at the sight. It was himself. Shadow was covering his eyes.</p><p>WhiteSteven: What’s...what’s going on?</p><p>The taller version of himself raised a hand. Steven mimicked the movement.</p><p>WhiteSteven: What?</p><p>TallSteven raised his other hand, also making WhiteSteven mimic the movement, causing him to lazily stand up, like a marionette.</p><p>WhiteSteven: No, stop it! I don’t like this!</p><p>TallSteven:<strong>...Too bad.</strong></p><p>WhiteSteven’s puppety movements made him start to walk toward the pillar.</p><p>WhiteSteven: Let me go!</p><p>Despite his pleas, TallSteven continued to make his puppet walk forwards, until he had both hands on either side of the pillar and his forehead gem facing it. He could feel tears starting to form in his eyes.</p><p>WhiteSteven: Please! You’re scaring me!</p><p>TallSteven: <strong>This...is for EVERYTHING YOU PUT ME THROUGH!</strong></p><p>WhiteSteven’s head flung backwards. He strained as he tried to prevent what was about to happen, but couldn't. He braced himself as his head flung forwards.</p><p>
  
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>The collision snapped him back to reality. He fell backwards as he clutched his head and groaned in pain. Steven felt something wet on his forehead. He looked at his hand to find a red splotch. He realized it was blood!</p><p>White: What...what was that!?!</p><p>Steven: I-I don’t know.</p><p>Electricity shot through him again. He yelled in pain as the lightning struck a pillar next to White. The tall monarch flinched away from the bolt. He grabbed onto his gem, feeling the same wetness as his forehead. He lifted his shirt to find that the crack on his gem stretched out OVER his gem and crack-like scars on his stomach! Without thinking. Steven got up and ran. Puka Shell followed after.</p><p>White: W..wait!</p><p>Steven burst out of the door, ignoring the gems, including the Diamonds, waiting for him.</p><p>Pearl: STEVEN?!?</p><p>The gems began to run until they got to his speed.</p><p>Garnet: Steven! Please stop!</p><p>Amethyst: What happened to you in there!?</p><p>Pearl: Talk to us!</p><p>He began to glow pink again. Puka Shell grabbed onto his jacket as he sped up and ran past the gems. As Steven crossed the doorway, he felt the jolt again, causing him to tumble down the stairs, leaving trails of blood. He struggled to lift himself up and limped to the warp pad, unaware that one of his sandals slipped off.</p><p>Spinel: Steven!</p><p>Steven turned around to see everyone standing in the doorway, all with looks of worry.</p><p>Yellow: Let us help you!</p><p>Blue: We’re your family!</p><p>Steven: Please! Don’t follow me!</p><p>White: Steven!</p><p>Despite their words, Steven and Puka Shell got carried away by the warp stream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOO! Intense chapter! I couldn't leave out My Little Reasons Why. It's such a great song and makes me grin everytime! Next chapter, things are gonna get R E A L! Comments are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lightning Strikes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's only downhill from here...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The sky was a dark gray when Steven arrived. Still clutching his arm, he limped to and leaned on the door frame. He felt the area around his gem, which was still tender from the lightning that shot out of it. Blood from the wounds had soaked in through his shirt. Puka Shell was gently headbutting his leg, trying to get his attention. Despite this, Steven kept moving forward. He turned to the warp pad in his greenhouse and created a pink wall around the door. He made his way to his balcony and leaned on the edge. The silence was interrupted by a familiar ringtone. He checked his phone to see that Connie was calling. He lifted the phone to his ear.</p><p>Steven: ...Hey, Connie, what’s up?</p><p>Connie: Steven! Good, you finally picked up! I can't believe we haven't spoken since the hospital. How are you?</p><p>Steven: I'm great! Never...been better!</p><p>Connie: Really? Have you had any more issues with swelling and glowing pink?</p><p>Steven: Nope. I’m not having...any more of <em> those </em>problems.</p><p>Connie: <em> Those </em>problems? Steven, are there more problems?</p><p>Steven: Oh! Uh...did I say it like that?</p><p>Steven felt a small jolt through him. It wasn’t big, it just made him wince a little.</p><p>Connie: Steven! Are you okay?</p><p>Steven: Yeah! I-I-I just got a splinter! I’ll go take care of it! Bye!</p><p>  After pressing the End Call button, a bigger jolt swept through him, causing him to drop his phone and fall backwards. Puka Shell ran up to his creator. He began to bark frantically until Steven batted him away. He could hear the sound of the warp pad activating as well as a banging sound. <em> “Great. They’re here.” </em> He walked into the house, throwing off the only sandal he had on. He walked towards the bathroom in order to clean off the blood. <em> “It’s probably still a mess from whe…” </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> Steven: <b>AUGH!!! </b></p><p>Steven collapsed on the floor. He was twitching from the electric shock. He struggled to push himself up.</p><p>Pearl: Steven! Where are you!?</p><p>Footsteps came down the stairs. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and the Shard Pack stopped in their tracks as they saw him collapse in the middle of the room. Steven managed to stand up, glancing over his shoulder.</p><p>Steven:(Groans) How did you get out?</p><p>Garnet: You forgot to block off the rest of the conservatory.</p><p>Steven:(Sigh) Noted.</p><p>Pearl: NOT “Noted!” You need to calm down and talk to us!</p><p>Steven:(Angered) What else is there to know!? I literally explained EVERYTHING to you!</p><p>Amethyst: Not everything! We know something else is wrong. So, tell us!</p><p>The Shard pack barked in agreement. Silence filled the room. Puka Shell came rushing down the stairs holding Steven’s phone in his mouth. He stopped next to the gems. Suddenly, a portal appeared by the kitchen. Lion hopped out with Connie and a terrified Greg on his back. He skidded and halted by the warp pad. Connie hopped down as Greg slowly made his way off.</p><p>Connie: Steven! I got your text, And…(gasp)</p><p>Her words were halted at the sight. Steven’s jacket had rips in it with multiple scratches. He looked exhausted with visible bags under his eyes and blood trickling from a gaping wound on his forehead and from his navel.</p><p>Greg: S-son?</p><p>Connie: STEVEN! What happened to you!?</p><p>Amethyst: We want to know the same thing!</p><p>Steven: H-h-how did you know?</p><p>Connie: What do you mean? You texted me!</p><p>Puka Shell slowly made his way up to Steven. He presented the phone and Steven took it out of his mouth. Low and behold, a text was sent reading, <em> “Help. Get dad.” </em>He shot a glance at the gemlin. Electricity shot through again. This time. It went on for a few seconds, and each second was agony. They ceased and Steven hit the floor with a thud. He clenched his stomach as he coughed and spit up a mixture of blood and bile.</p><p>Connie: Steven, we need to get you back to the hospital.</p><p>Amethyst: HOSPITAL?!</p><p>Pearl:HOSPITAL?! When were you in a hospital!?</p><p>Connie: You didn’t tell them!?</p><p>Steven struggled to stand but eventually did, his head facing the floor. He slowly turned his head over his shoulder to face the gems on the other side of the room. His diamond eyes were burning with hatred.</p><p>Steven:.<b>..Like you care…</b></p><p>Everyone quietly gasped. The living room warp pad started to activate. Everyone turned to see who would come out. It was Spinel and Emerald holding Steven’s other sandal.</p><p>Emerald: Hey again, Steven!</p><p>Spinel: You left your “foot thong thingy,” so we came here to retu...Oh. Are we interrupting something?</p><p>Steven:(Sarcastically) Heh! Not at all. In fact, we were just getting started! So please! Stay and listen!</p><p>He turned back to the gems, eyes flaring.</p><p>Steven: When were you three ever there for me? I’ve been telling you about my problems, but you’ve brushed them off like it was nothing! Is it because you have your <em>own </em>issues to attend to?!...Heh! Yeah! I can see that! Why wouldn’t some lost, defective pearl, some puny overcooked runt, and a shameless display <em>not </em>have problems!?...When I found out mom’s real identity, were ANY OF YOU GONNA ASK HOW I WAS!? OUT OF EVERYONE, WOULDN'T <em>I</em> BE THE ONE MOSTLY AFFECTED BY IT?!? SHE WAS MY <em>MOTHER, FOR CHRIST SAKE!!!</em></p><p>No one spoke a word after that. Steven put a hand to his mouth, realizing what he had just said. <em> To his family. </em> Greg was teary eyed with Connie mimicking his expression. Puka Shell huddled behind Connie. No eye didn’t have tears.</p><p>Steven: Heh. Like you would care what I would say now. It’s not the same as it was back then. Face it. You all don’t even <em> know </em> what I can do. You think I'm so great , and I'm so mature , and I always know what to do , but <em> that's </em> not true! I haven't learned a <em> thing </em> from my problems! They've all just made me worse! You think of me as some angel , but, I'm <em> not </em> that kid anymore!... <b>I’m a fraud.</b></p><p>Steven fell on his hands and knees. A blank expression covered his face. He took a deep, shaky, breath.</p><p> </p><p>Steven:<b>...I’m a fraud…</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>   “...I’M A MONSTER!!!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CORRUPTION TIME BABY!!! Comments are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Human no more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything gets worse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was peaceful in Little Homeschool. Despite the clouds, everyone was running around having fun. Lapis was on top of the tower, painting a portrait of Little Larimar and Angel Aura. Suddenly, the tower shook. Actually, <em> all </em> of Little Homeschool shook. The three gems rushed over to see what was the source of the tremors. The sight was horrifying. What appeared to be a giant corrupted gem was towering over the hill that was right by the beach house. The beast had a reptilian body. The majority of its body was coated in bright pink scales. The scale pattern didn't have any form of symmetry. Hexagonal and triangular scales overlapped each other. The underbelly appeared to be paler and smoother. Massive bear-like magenta claws were at the end of each limb. Its maw was crooked and was filled with razor sharp teeth. A tail dragged behind it's massive body, whipping around as if it was trying to shoo away a fly. The head was long with the eyes and nose at the end of it. The scleras of the eye were pitch black and diamond shaped. The pupils were piercing and white. Even when not making direct eye contact, it seemingly froze everyone in place. Random lines trailed along the face and arms. The gem's placement was on the navel, split and with lightning shape scars on each end of the long crack.</p><p>That wasn't the most horrifying feature. Spikes were protruding everywhere. Two smaller spikes were placed on each thigh and hand. His forearms were the biggest spikes on his body, with two others on his elbows. Seven spikes trailed along it's back, getting smaller the more they reached to the end of the tail. Each shoulder has a spike, like if someone had previously stabbed them there. The heels also had the same spike treatment. Down the back of its long neck, four trailed up until it reached the top of the head. Spikes were next to each spacing on the neck, creating a pattern. The cheeks had three smaller spikes, as well as the chin having a smaller spike. The head had a massive spike in the middle of the forehead. Two bend spikes were behind the eyes with smaller spikes behind them, bending in the opposite direction. Tusks were sticking out of the already spiked cheeks. Without warning, it opened its mouth and let out a haunting and seemingly desperate wail. Angel Aura and Larimar had matching expressions of horror and fear. Lapis, also terrified, muttered one word under her breath.</p><p>Lapis: W-what?</p><p>In a flash, the B Team made their way to the warp pad. They teleported to the interior of the beach house.</p><p>Bismuth: Reinforcements are-huh?</p><p>  They were unprepared for the sight they came in to. The inside of the house was decimated. The crystal gems, Spinel, Emerald, the Shard Pack, the humans, and Lion were all pinned under rubble. Garnet had unfused into Ruby and Sapphire. The B Team sprung into action, helping lift the debris off of everyone. The gems, Shard Pack, and Lion were visibly fine. Peridot helped lift Connie up. She had gained a scar across her nose from the wrecked house. Greg had a few cuts in his forehead. Bismuth helped Pearl up.</p><p>Bismuth: What in the name of the Diamonds happened here?</p><p>Sapphire: Steven happened.</p><p>The B Team turned in shock.</p><p>Peridot: Steven did this!? Isn’t he a pacifist?</p><p>Lapis: Where is he now!?</p><p>Amethyst:(Groans) That kaiju in the front of the house <em> is </em>him.</p><p>B Team: WHAT?!</p><p>  Connie limped over to the front of the destroyed house. The entire front was gone. Torn off in Steven’s blind rage. She took notice of something peeking out under the shattered pieces of the froggy mug. She kicked over the pieces and picked up a piece of pink tattered jacket cloth. Her eyes welled up with tears and she held the cloth to her chest.</p><p>Connie: Steven...I didn’t know...this would happen.</p><p>  She felt a nudge on her leg. She looked down to see Puka Shell. She lifted the gemlin in her arms and he started licking her face. The wound on her face began to sparkle. It had stopped bleeding, but still left a red mark. Everyone made their way down to the shore where Steven was. Steven let out another roar. </p><p>Greg: Just calm down, son! Take deep breaths! Deep breaths!</p><p>Amethyst: Yeah! Relax, buddy!</p><p>A tail came down, nearly hitting them. He began to climb up the hill. He clawed at the cliffside, leaving deep marks as he reached the top. Steven stood over the lighthouse, examining the landscape. The spikes protruding from his body began to glow a blinding light. Strikes of electricity began to surge through each spike. The kaiju's eyes lit up as well as the inside of his mouth. He was charging up for an attack!<br/>
<br/>
Sapphire: RUN!!</p><p>Everyone made a dash away from the kaiju, ducking on to the otherside of the mountain, bracing themselves for what would happen next. A devastating wail emerges from Steven’s throat, sending a massive explosion of electricity. It ran through the town, disabling street lamps and knocking down others. Buildings lost part of their roofing. A few cars were blown away. The sidewalk cracked underneath the trembling. Little Homeworld wasn’t unaffected either. All of the glass from windows and in the greenhouse shattered. The spinning figure on top of the tower fell, crashing into nearby houses. All of the lights were shut off as the shockwave struck, leaving everything in darkness.</p><p>Amethyst: We can’t just stay here and let him destroy the town!</p><p>Spinel: What are we gonna do?</p><p>Sapphire:...We can’t do anything…</p><p>Everyone turned to Sapphire.</p><p>Connie: W-what!?</p><p>Greg: You mean we can’t help my son?</p><p>Sapphire: As long as he believes he’s a monster...I’m afraid...he’ll stay one!</p><p>Sapphire cried into her hands. Ruby pulled her in for a hug and cried with her. Pearl leaned into Bismuth and cried too. Connie pulled Puka Shell in for a hug. Everyone by now was crying their eyes out. Emerald and Spinel were just staring as their friends were bawling in front of them. The two turned to face the kaiju.</p><p>Emerald: Well, if <em> you’re </em>not gonna make an effort, I’ll do it for you. Spinel! Fling me!</p><p>Spinel: You got it!</p><p>Spinel and Emerald grabbed hands. The springy gem began to spin the green gem around, until she got enough momentum. She let go and Emerald was flung forward. She pulled out a nunchuck from her gem and landed on top of his head. The beast let out a roar as Emerald hooked her nunchuck around one of his horns. He flung his head around, in an ill fated attempt to get her off.</p><p>Spinel: Hang on, Ems! I’m coming up!</p><p>Spinel coiled her legs into a corkscrew and bounded. She landed on the back of his neck and grabbed his front tusks with both of her hands.</p><p>Spinel: Easy there! Easy!</p><p>The group on the floor stared in shock as the two homeworld gems did what they didn’t.</p><p>Greg: Shouldn’t we stop them?</p><p>Sapphire: Let it happen...This was a possibility.</p><p>Steven eventually stopped thrashing. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.</p><p>Emerald: You think it worked, Spins?</p><p>Suddenly, Steven’s horns started to glow that familiar blinding glow. The electricity surged through the horns, electrocuting the two gems on his head. There was a puff of smoke on his head and two figures came falling down. Lion rushed over to where they were about to land. Connie caught Spinel and Emerald’s gems.</p><p>Steven lept from the mountain onto the sand, horns still glowing. He turned to the group on the beach. He opened his mouth and fired a stream of electricity. Surprisingly, not at them, but at the shore. He spun around in a circle, kicking up sand and forming a cloud of dust. The group coughed as the dust made its way to them. After a few seconds, Steven came bursting out of the cloud and plummeted into the ocean. Everyone just stared as Steven made his getaway.</p><p>The dust eventually cleared, but not in the way you think. There was a dark figure covering the sky and it was coming down to land where Steven once was. It took a few seconds for everyone to realize it was the Diamonds Ship. </p><p>White: Spinel! Emerald!</p><p>Blue: Did you return Steven’s foot thing yet?</p><p>Yellow: We’re here to see how that went.</p><p>Amethyst: Really? These guys have <em> the worst </em>timing.</p><p>The Diamond trio stepped out of the ship and examined the clearing.</p><p>White: Why does something like this always happen when we show up for a visit?</p><p>Blue: What even happened here?</p><p>Yellow: Where are Spinel and Emerald?</p><p>Everyone shifted uncomfortably and glanced at each other. Connie hopped off of Lion and trudged towards the Diamonds. She showed them the gems of Spinel and Emerald. The Diamonds let out a gasp.</p><p>Yellow: What happened to them?</p><p>A newly formed Garnet walked up to them</p><p>Garnet: Steven happened.</p><p>White: What?</p><p>Blue: Why did he do this?</p><p>  As Garnet talked to the Diamonds, Connie slowly walked away. Puka Shell was behind following her. She walked past the rest of the gems, who were discussing repairing the town.</p><p>Bismuth: Peridot and Amethyst, you two make sure the people are okay. Lapis, get Freckles to help put out the fires.</p><p>The gems dispersed, leaving to do their orders. Connie glanced up at the claw marks Steven made in the mountain side. She eventually found herself on top of the mountain, looking down at the city. The uncorrupted gems were helping clear away debris. Lapis and Freckles were taking water from the ocean to put out a lamp post on fire. <em> “If only Steven could see this.”  </em></p><p>Connie glanced at the pink fabric. She pulled back her hair and tied it with the cloth. She looked out to the ocean that Steven lept into. Puka Shell glanced up at her. <em> “He must have been hiding this for so long. He’s probably hurting even more out there. I just hope we’ll find him soon.” </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Wherever you are, Steven. We’ll find you….<b> <em>That’s a promise</em> </b> <em> . </em>”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am SO HAPPY that I got this finished! I'll post Steven's new corrupted form here. Comments are appreciated.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Aftershow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three days later,...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The following days were slow. Both Little Homeworld and Beach City still retained damage from the massive shockwave that happened 3 days prior. Bismuth was supposedly in charge of repairs, but she had more important matters to get to. Steven was still out there, hurting. Both Homeworld and Earth had joined forces in order to search for the galaxy’s savior.</p><p>  The gems seemingly took a majority of it personally. Amethyst worked extra scouting shifts trying to find him with no avail. Garnet’s future vision couldn’t find a possibility of when they would find him. Eventually, she just split entirely. Both Ruby and Sapphire remained silent. Pearl took comfort in being with Bismuth, who was also deeply saddened by the outcome. Peridot did the best she could as acting manager for repairs, but nothing really got done under her leadership. As for Lapis, she just stayed on top of the lighthouse, looking over at the ocean that her Beach Summer Fun Buddy fled in. The Diamonds were looking on foot for him, but like everyone else, they had no luck. Both Spinel and Emerald hadn’t reformed yet. They were sitting on a cushion in one of the drawers in Steven’s room.</p><p>  As for the humans, the only people who knew the kaiju's identity were Connie, Greg, Mayor Nanafua, and The Mahaswarens. Ronaldo was making different conspiracies about what it was and he was getting dangerously close to figuring out the truth. The members of Little Homeworld were assisting with the clean up. Mayor Nanafua had made an announcement that no one talk about the giant godzilla-like creature on the beach. Surprisingly, no one sustained any serious injuries. Priyanka said that the only injuries were sore muscles and a few scratches they got from falling while running.  Greg stayed inside the van, listening to “Mr. Universe” repeat. When asked to come out, he responded by saying, ”Once I know where my son is, then I’ll come out.” </p><p>  As for Connie, she moved back and forth checking on the status of everyone. It was clear that she was exhausted, since there were visible bags under her eyes. She asked her parents if she could stay at the beach house for a while. They hesitantly said yes. They know how much Steven meant to her, and he meant something to them as well. He was like a son to them. </p><p>  The beach house looked much better than it did a few days ago. There was a massive tarp covering the front of the house and all the debris was cleared away. It was an absolute miracle that Steven’s room was the only thing intact. This was Connie’s safe haven. Sometimes, she would just lay in the middle of his bed and occasionally scroll through pictures of him and her. All the while, she wondered if he was hurting inside during the pictures. Puka Shell and Lion never left her side during. The gemlin produced a soothing aura to help calm her nerves, but it was always short lived.</p><p>  Next thing everyone knew, it was already sunset. Another unsuccessful day. Connie nestled down in Steven’s bed. Strangely, it smelled exactly like fresh strawberries. It was Steven’s scent. That’s another thing Connie took notice of about him. He’d always had that certain smell on him. The fresh berry aroma had faded, but it was still comforting nonetheless. The night was starless, like every night since his disappearance. Puka Shell slithered underneath Connie’s arm as Lion laid at the foot of the bed. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>11:43pm. The wind was the only thing that made noise, rustling the tarp covering the house. Connie stirred in her sleep, trying to get comfortable from the coldness that seeped in through the cracks of the house Puka Shell watched by Lion as the human uncomfortably turned. Brightness flooded the room. The two pink creatures turned to the source of light. The two gemstones in the drawer began to glow and levitate. A short stout light figure came out of the round gemstone as a stalky tall figure emerged from the heart. The two light silhouettes looked at each other for a few seconds before grabbing hands. The light figures were pulled into one another, creating a new form that was as tall as the ceiling. Liddicoatite Tourmaline stood facing the balcony. Lion and Puka Shell got into a defensive position. The new fusion turned to face them with her three eyes.</p><p>Liddicoatite: (Whisper)Shhh...I’m going to go look for him. Don’t follow me.</p><p>She took cautious steps down the stairs. The two pink creatures slowly followed to where she was going. They found the fusion standing on the warp pad in the living room. Her gem summoned a chain with a handle. She pulled on the chain, making it grow longer. At the end, two sickle-like blades attached to another handle. A duel bladed kusarigama. The pad started to glow and she was gone. The pink duo glanced at each other before walking back up the stairs. They got back into their original positions. Puka Shell felt Connie’s arm wrap tighter around him. He leaned into the human’s warmth and generated another aura. She smiled as the aura filled the room. The gemlin couldn’t help but smile knowing he made a difference. He closed his eyes and let the darkness cover him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alrighty! Next two chapters, are gonna get CRAZY! I really wanted to get the Spinel-Emerald fusion in the story at some point. The design will be inserted here. Comments are appreciated.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Show me that solvable problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connie has a strange dream.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Connie cracked open her eyes, she wasn’t met with the warm strawberry scented room she was in. It felt cold and sour smelling. She quickly lifted herself up. She also wasn’t resting on a soft bed. It was a hard dirt floor. There was no sky. Only dark magenta clouds. Connie stood up to get a better view of her surroundings. The only thing that came into view was the same clouds and barren landscape.</p><p>Connie: Where...am I?</p><p> Connie took a step back in surprise. Her heel bumped into something. She snapped her head to the object that she hit. It was Puka Shell. He looked up at Connie with bright bead eyes.</p><p>Connie: Puka Shell? What are you doing here?</p><p>Puka Shell just stood on his hind legs, signaling that he wanted Connie to pick him up.  She lifted the little pink gemlin up into her arms. He looked over her shoulder and started to bark. Connie turned to what Puka Shell was yapping at. She took a deep breath before trudging to the location he was barking at. The more they walked, the more unsettling their feelings got. Connie took notice of something that looked out of place. A small green vine sticking out of the ground. She paid no mind to it and continued. As she kept moving, more green vines started to materialize. Connie swore she saw one move out of view. She suddenly stopped when she heard something. <em> “Is that...crying?” </em></p><p>She sprinted to the sound’s direction. It was getting closer than ever. She slowed down as she saw a figure. She took a few cautious steps before halting completely. A teen boy with a pink varsity jacket was facing away, sobbing in the middle of a vine covered clearing.</p><p>Connie: Steven!?</p><p>The boy’s head quickly snapped around. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. </p><p>Steven: C-Connie?</p><p>Connie took a cautious step forward. Steven stood up and took a step back.</p><p>Steven: You...you shouldn’t be looking for me.</p><p>Connie: Why? Steven, everyone is worried sick. They don’t even know if you're even alive!</p><p>Steven: Just leave it that way. It doesn’t matter anymore.</p><p>Connie: Doesn’t matter!? What does that even mean!?</p><p>Steven: The Earth is safe from harm, the uncorrupted gems are learning just fine without me, all of my friends are moving on with their lives, but I’m still here! Nobody needs me anymore! Now, everything I do is making the situation worse! Why are you still trying to help me!? I’ve done enough damage to everyone already!</p><p>With the final sentence, Steven stomped on the ground, causing a quake. The ground vibrations caused Connie to let go of Puka Shell, who bounced on the floor. The ill-looking vines surrounding the clearing began to sprout more limbs and grow longer. The rumbling finally stopped as Steven fell to his knees. The silence was broken by his choked up sobs. He buried his face in his hands as he wept. Connie walked up to the broken boy, kneeling down in front of him. The hybrid looked at the girl with swollen eyes.</p><p>Steven: Why do I need...to be needed?</p><p>Steven rested his head on Connie’s shoulder and wept harder. The girl hesitantly but a hand on the hybrid’s back. Puka Shell leaned into his side. There were a few seconds of uninterrupted crying before Connie sang...</p><p>
  <em> Hey, you. Show me that solvable problem. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We can get through this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll do the hardest part with you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Steven’s arms wrapped tighter around her. A single tear fell from Connie’s eye as she held her jam bud. They both took a moment to wipe away their tears. They gazed into each other’s eyes. Connie gave a slight smile.</p><p>Steven: Connie...I-</p><p>The moment was interrupted by another tremor. The pair stood up with Puka Shell barking and running around frantically. Out of the shadows, a massive vine came up and tangled itself around Steven’s arm.</p><p>Connie: Steven!</p><p>Connie reached towards the vine and was met with an electric jolt. She stepped backwards and grabbed the hand that grabbed the vine. She was forced to watch as more vines came up and grabbed his other arm. He struggled to pull his arms forward against the vines but failed. His arms were pinned behind his back as they began to grow against his body and attempt to pull him into the shadows. </p><p>Steven: Connie! Help!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Two more vines emerged from the shadows and grappled his ankles. They pulled back and he fell to the ground. The vines proceed to pull the panicked teen into the dark abyss.</p><p>Connie: NO!!</p><p>Steven looked back to where he was being dragged and back to Connie and Puka Shell. A tear fell down from his eye.</p><p>Steven:...I love you.</p><p>Connie’s heart skipped a beat. She didn’t have time to process Steven’s words to him being dragged in darkness. A panicked Connie made a dash to the abyss with Puka Shell trailing behind her. A giant claw made of vines emerged from the darkness, making Puka Shell and Connie halt. It came crashing down to the left of them. Another claw shot out and landed on the other side. They pulled at the ground like they were hoisting something up. The two only stared in horror as a kaiju-like vine monster crawled out and glared at them. The kaiju’s gaping maw began to glow a bright pink, almost blinding them. They attempted to run, but the claws were blocking all their exits. They could only brace themselves as the kaiju shot out the electrical beam.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Connie’s body shot out of bed in a cold sweat. Her heart was quickly beating from what happened. She rubbed her eyes, that were still wet from the crying. Her vision began to clear up and her eyes were met with the shocked faces of the Crystal Gems, the B Team, and Greg, who finally left the van.</p><p>Connie: What...what happened?</p><p>Peridot: After another unsuccessful attempt at finding Steven, we decided to come here to regroup. We all heard a noise coming from up here, so we came up here and then we....we</p><p>Pearl: We noticed that Spinel and Emerald’s gems were gone!</p><p>Connie looked over to an empty drawer. She gave a small gasp.</p><p>Amethyst: That wasn’t all we noticed.</p><p>Amethyst reached over to grab the remote. She clicked the one button and Connie was in shock at what she saw. It was her dream. Steven was fighting back against the vines as she watched him. The screen went static and came up towards the end when the vine kaiju crawled out of the endless abyss. The same fear struck Connie’s heart as she watched the kaiju fire its beam before the T.V. shut off. She was still in shock at what she bore witness to. She glanced down at her hands. Puka Shell squeezed his way under Connie’s arm. Connie looked at the gemlin before hugging him and bursting into tears. Pearl was the first one to walk up to her and give her a hug, followed by Greg.</p><p>Pearl: I’m sorry that you had to see that.</p><p>Connie:(Sniff)...I’m not.</p><p>The moment was interrupted when they heard a phone ring. It was from Garnet’s(or rather, Ruby and Sapphire’s) phone. Ruby was the first to check and see who called. The second she looked at the phone, her mouth opened up in shock. Everyone turned to the gasping Ruby.</p><p>Bismuth: Ruby?</p><p>Lapis: What is it?</p><p>Sapphire leaned over to what her wife was looking at and dawned the same expression.</p><p>Sapphire: It’s...Spinel.</p><p>Pearl: What?</p><p>Peridot: How did she get your phone number.</p><p>Amethyst: Uh, that one’s on me.</p><p>Ruby and Sapphire grabbed each other's hands and fused back into Garnet. She looked up from her phone to the room.</p><p>Garnet: Everyone, get your things...They found him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're in the endgame now!!! Comments are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Even saviors need to be saved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang attempt to save Steven from himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As fast as you could say “Steven Quartz Cutiepie DeMayo Diamond Universe,” everyone got ready to face the former savior. The Diamonds were the first to make it to the coordinates that they had gotten from the text. The rest of the group were a few seconds behind them. He was by an island a little bit away from Mask Island. When they got there, they were met with a sight they weren’t expecting. There was Steven standing on the shore, fighting another fusion. The multicolored fusion swung her kusarigama, creating multiple energy crescents that landed by him, kicking sand up in the air.</p><p>Connie: She’s trying to distract him! </p><p>Peridot: But, who even <em> is </em>she!?</p><p>The fusion pulled a spin dash across the water’s surface and flew up into the air. She turned to the group, smiled, and gave a wink with one of her three lined eyes. She swung her weapon and hooked it onto a cliffside.</p><p>Blue: It’s Spinel and Emerald!</p><p>Yellow: They fused together!</p><p>The fusion pulled herself up to the edge of the cliff.</p><p>Liddicoatite Tourmaline: Call me, Liddicoatite Tourmaline!</p><p>Steven reached a claw up the cliff, trying to grab the fusion, who got away just in time. He attempted to pull himself up the cliff with his head peering out of the side. His left hip grazed across the side of the cliff, leaving a deep mark. He yowled in pain as everyone stared in horror and shock as scarlet red blood dripped from a massive scratch on his side.</p><p>Garnet: We have to keep him from moving, or else he’ll hurt himself more!</p><p>Lapis: On it!</p><p>Lapis flew a little bit towards the ocean. She summoned her water chains that brought him down from the cliff. He struggled against the chains, attempting to free himself. Liddicoatite Tourmaline also assisted in restraining him, by summoning another kusarigama and wrapping the chains around him.</p><p>Pearl: Great, now we just have to get him to normal.</p><p>Yellow: Leave it to me!</p><p>Yellow stepped forwards to the restrained monster. She released her aura towards Steven’s head. It made it shrink for a little bit, but grew back to normal size. </p><p>Yellow: With my new power, I should be able to alter his physical form.</p><p>Blue: He's resisting. Maybe he needs to feel better first. I can help with that.</p><p>Blue summoned one of her Blue clouds and sent it towards Steven. He let out a roar knocking it back into Yellow, who burst out laughing when it hit her.</p><p>Yellow: (Laughing) Wow! Your new power didn’t work either! (Laughs)</p><p>White stepped in between the two other Diamonds.</p><p>White: Enough. I know exactly how to help. </p><p>White walked farther towards Steven, who was still struggling to break free from the chains.</p><p>White: If I connect with him and he speaks through me, maybe we'll understand what he's going through. Now then. Do you hear me, Steven? Just relax and let me in.</p><p>White’s gem began glowing and turned the atmosphere multiple colored before settling in on pink. Her face had a look of uneasiness. </p><p>White: Wait…</p><p>Her eyes began to glow a bright pink. She screamed and fell backwards. The other two diamonds were able to catch her.</p><p>Yellow &amp; Blue: White! </p><p>Blue: What happened!</p><p>White: That’s not Steven anymore!</p><p>Steven continued to thrash around. He managed to pull Liddicoatite a bit before she stabilized herself.</p><p>Liddicoatite: We’re struggling to hold him down here!</p><p>His eyes and horns began to glow again. Energy pulsed through each horn. He let out a ferocious roar, knocking back multiple trees and stones. The force knocked back the gems and Diamonds further down the island. The force caused Lapis to fall into a tree and made Liddicoatite fly and unfuse back into Spinel and Emerald. They tumbled for a few feet until they finally stopped. The impact of the roar caused Garnet to unfuse.</p><p>Steven took a few steps towards the fallen group. Underneath him, the water started to glow. A mass of light emerged from the ocean and formed an arm. The Cluster reached up to him and grabbed him. Steven struggled against the massive forced fusion. Everyone watched as the kaiju attempted to free himself.</p><p>Amethyst: Guys! Look! The Cluster is trying to hold Steven back!</p><p>Peridot: I can't believe it! He's even stronger than The Cluster!</p><p>Bismuth: Don't let your guard down. He could break free at any moment.</p><p>Pearl: Deep inside this...monster. Steven must be in there, so angry.</p><p>Amethyst: I knew something was goin' on. I, uh- why didn't I do something?!</p><p>Sapphire: It might already be too late!</p><p>Sapphire burst into tears with Ruby. Greg took a few steps back away with a look of distress.</p><p>Amethyst: Dude! You should get outta here before you get hurt!</p><p>Greg: NO! Every time Gem stuff happens, I run the other way! This is my son! And he's right to be angry because I didn't protect him!</p><p>Blue: You didn't protect him from us! (Tears up) He's like this because of <em> us! </em></p><p>Yellow:<em> We're </em> the source of Steven's suffering!</p><p>Spinel burst into tears. Emerald hugged her and cried along with her</p><p>Spinel: (Sobbing) This is all my fault!</p><p>White: Spinel! Don't be silly! Everyone knows that all of this is because of <em> me! </em></p><p>Spinel: <em> NO, </em> it's because of <em> ME! </em> I tried to wipe his friend's memories so he could die alone on a barren world!</p><p>White: But that was because you were angry with Pink, and if Pink hurt you, it was because <em> I </em> hurt her! Like I hurt Yellow, and Blue, and Steven, and everyone in the entire universe! (sobbing) This is all my fault!</p><p>Connie: YES! IT IS!</p><p>Everyone turned their attention to who said that. Connie was riding on Lion with Puka Shell. Her hair was tied with the same cloth piece. He stood proudly on a fallen boulder.</p><p>Connie: Yes, you hurt him! But, this isn't the time to make this all about you! That is <em> not </em> helping! Maybe Steven would care how sad you are, because he always puts everyone else's feelings first! But, he can't do that for you right now, because he needs us this time! We all had Steven when we needed him, but the only person who's never had Steven is Steven! He's always been there for us, so, (sighs)... How can we be there for him <em> NOW?! </em></p><p>Ruby and Sapphire gazed in admiration. This made them fuse back into Garnet. Garnet threw back on her shades.</p><p>Garnet: I know how.</p><p>Steven let out another roar and threw down the Cluster’s hand. The hand poofed in midair. He turned to the group and sprinted on all fours to them. </p><p>Garnet: Okay! No time to waste! Yellow, make me as big as him!</p><p>Yellow: Right</p><p>Garnet: Blue, lift everybody up!</p><p>Blue: Of course!</p><p>Garnet: Everyone, get in line!</p><p>Greg: You got it!</p><p>Garnet: It’s time to show Steven...some love.</p><p>Steven was still running towards everyone. Lapis zoomed past him and caused a wave to stop him.</p><p>Lapis: Sorry, buddy! I need you to stay here!</p><p>He rubbed his eyes and turned to the group, who were running towards him. The Diamonds were running in the back, Greg, Amethyst, and Pearl were on a blue cloud. Bismuth was being levitated by Peridot and Spinel was acting like a helicopter while carrying Emerald.</p><p>The Diamonds: STEVEN!</p><p>Spinel &amp; Emerald: STEVEN!</p><p>The Gems: STEVEN!</p><p>Greg and Connie: STEVEN!</p><p>Garnet,who was as big as Steven, lept up into the air, blocking the sun from Steven’s view.</p><p>Garnet: STEVEN!</p><p>Steven had little time to react as the fusion grabbed a hold of him. He struggled against her gras. Garnet was being careful not to touch his side wound.</p><p>Garnet: Steven, when I fell apart, you were there for me. I want to be there for you now. I'm here, Steven. I'm <em> here. </em></p><p>Steven let out a confused grunt. Lapis flew by his face.</p><p>Lapis: This is working? You hear us? STEVEN!</p><p>Lapis joined in the hug. The Diamonds walked up to him and joined in, with the exception of White placing a hand on his shoulder. Bismuth and Peridot jumped in as well as everyone on the cloud. Spinel and Emerald were the cherries on top.</p><p>Greg: I'm here, Schtuball! Whatever you need, I'll make it happen! You hear me?!</p><p>Peridot: STEVEN! You never gave up on me for some reason I don't understand! I'LL DO THE SAME FOR YOU!</p><p>Amethyst: I know you feel bad! Believe me, I get it! Sometimes it feels like you're never gonna like yourself but... It's <em> possible, </em> man!</p><p>Pearl: Steven, I know how awful it feels to keep a part of yourself secret! You shouldn't have to hide anything from me!</p><p>Bismuth: Without you, I would still be trapped in that bubble! And, I’m glad that I’m here, because I got to know you!</p><p>Spinel: I would still be hating everyone by now! But, you taught me that I can make a difference! You taught me that I could change!</p><p>Emerald: Before Era 3, I was a nobody. And now, because of  you...I <em> am </em>a somebody!</p><p>White: Steven, I know you don’t forgive me for my actions. But, I want you to know that you’re still part of my family, and we love you very much!</p><p>The Cluster came out of the water and placed its hand on his. A portal emerged from the sky. Lion hopped out with Connie riding on him. She lept off of Lion with Puka Shell on her head. She landed on the bridge of his nose and began to walk up to between his eyes. She rested her head on his scaly skin.</p><p>Connie: See Steven, everyone’s everyone here still cares about you. You don’t have to worry anymore, because we’re not going anywhere. We’re all gonna take care of you the same way you take care of us.</p><p>Puka Shell looked up at his creator before resting his muzzle against him. His body started to glow a bright white with pink highlights. The brightness covered the atmosphere around everyone.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Puka Shell’s eyes snapped as he awoke in a dark abyss. He looked around for a moment before something caught his eye. He “swam” over to what it was, using his tail to propel himself. He finally recognized what it was. It was Steven, unconscious and tangled in vines. Puka Shell began to tear into the vines, snapping them off of the boy, until he opened up a wide enough space to go through. He nuzzled against his chest and felt an arm wrap around him. Another arm came up and squeezed him in a hug. Steven curled up against him. Synchronized, the shard inside Puka Shell and Steven’s gem began to glow in unison. The light from the gems flooded the abyss as they smiled in each other’s company.</p><p>
  
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>The cracks outside on Steven’s body began to glow. The fractures in his head, on his arms, and cracks on his gem were glowing that same white. The cracks began to expand, which caught the attention of everyone.</p><p>Connie: Wha…?</p><p>They eventually covered his entire body before bursting into a sonic boom, pushing everyone back and sending scales and horns everywhere!</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds, the smoke died down. Scales and horns were floating along the water’s surface, along with Puka Shell and Lion, who was standing on the water. Connie’s head poked out as she gasped for air, followed by Greg, who used a horn as a floatation device. One by one the gems’ heads popped up from the surface.</p><p>Pearl: Has anyone seen Steven?</p><p>Amethyst: No! I got caught in an explosion too, you know!</p><p>Peridot: Steven!?</p><p>Garnet: Steven!?</p><p>Everyone called out Steven’s name, attempting to find him. In a moment of bravery, Puka Shell dived down from the water’s surface. He scanned the water, looking for the boy. Suddenly, he noticed a trail of red liquid coming from someplace else. Steven. He followed the trail and found him, his pink horns shining from the sun above the water's surface. He swam up to the boy and wrapped his tail around one of his arms, pulling him up to the surface. Suddenly, he felt something else pushing him up. He looked down and saw the Cluster’s hand pushing them upwards until they made it to the surface. Puka Shell pushed his head underneath his limp hand. The back of it had two marks from where spikes once were. Everyone began to swim up to the Cluster’s hand and walked to where Steven was. Pearl summoned a blue blanket from her gem and wrapped it around the boy.</p><p>Connie: Steven? Can you hear us?</p><p>Puka Shell rested his head on the teen’s chest. After a few seconds of silence, the boy tilted his head to the side to cough up water. Everyone gasped a little. The coughing stopped and he slowly opened his eyes. He placed a hand on his pink lined forehead. He looked up and scanned the area to see everyone’s faces filled with relief and joy. Not one showed an ounce of anger. He looked down at his hands and curled his fingers. His nails looked thicker and slightly longer than normal. A side affect from the corruption no doubt. His head shot up and he glanced around in confusion with his eyes welling up with tears.</p><p>Steven:...I...D-did I-I’m…</p><p>His attention was pulled away by the feeling of something pulling on his blanket. He glanced down to Puka Shell looking up at him. The pink gemlin gently rested a paw on his knee. Steven slowly placed a hand on his head. The poofs were still damp from the sea water, but it was still the softest thing he's ever felt. The gemlin leaned his head closer to his hand, now purring. Steven's confusion was slowly pushed away by the adorable sight.</p><p>Steven: (Chuckles)...Puka Shell…</p><p>He lifted the gemlin in his arms, the two briefly making eye contact as Steven pulled him into a hug. The sight of Steven chuckling with his gemlin made tears form in everyone's eyes. It's been a long time since they've seen him express this much joy.</p><p>Steven: Puka Shell! (Laughter)</p><p>He took a long sniff before bursting into tears. Everyone just sat and watched as Steven finally poured out all of his repressed emotions. All that mattered is that they had finally brought him back. And he was now in the safety of their arms.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOO! The hard parts over!! Next chapter will be pure Connverse. Get ready for that. Comments are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Flawless, but fragile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connie talks with her mother and Steven.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  15 minutes is how long Steven cried while clutching onto Puka Shell. His tears eventually slowed down as Greg came up to rub his back. Connie helped Steven, still wrapped in the blanket, onto Lion’s back. Lion let out a roar, summoning a portal. He carefully stepped into the portal onto the sand of the beach house. Steven was so focused on Puka Shell, he didn’t notice stepping onto the sand. He snapped back into reality and examined the damaged front of the house. Seeing the house made tears stream down his face.</p><p>   He felt a slight jolt of pain on his hip. Steven ran his fingers down his side and remembered what happened. His breathing got heavy as he looked down his side to see red blood seeping through the blanket. The moment snapped away when he felt Connie’s arms wrap around him. He sniffled a bit before being led by Connie up the stairs. She had him sit on the foot of the bed before picking up the phone, calling her mom. Connie had Steven put on pants before Priyanka came. 5 minutes later, Dr. Mahaswaren came through the door. Connie ran up to her mom to give her a hug. This made Steven kind of envious. The check up took 10 minutes. Priyanka had treated the gash on his hip. Some blood was seeping through, but it was enough to stop the bleeding. Priyanka was packing up her equipment.</p><p>Priyanka: I recommend you clean the wound with warm water and change the bandages every other day. Unfortunately, that’s all I could do.</p><p>Connie: You mean, you can’t do anything about the pink marks, horns, or his right eye? </p><p>Steven’s right eye now had a pink diamond pupil. When Priyanka was examining it, she said that it worked completely fine. The two horns on his head poked out through his curly hair. The pink marks traveled along the fractures that Steven was shown during his “disastrous” first trip to the hospital, but now there were new marks where previous horns were, like along his spine, neck and arms, as well as the lightning shaped scar across his gem. To top it all off, he also had fangs that stuck out from his upper lip. It would be a constant reminder of what he had become, and there was no changing that.</p><p>Priyanka: Sorry, but no. The marks are similar to old scar tissue and as for the horns and teeth...Well, even doctors don’t know everything.</p><p>Steven: That’s alright, Dr. Mahaswaren. I’ll get by.</p><p>Priyanka: I know you will, Steven. And, “Mrs.” Mahaswaren is fine. Connie, can I talk to you for a moment?</p><p>Connie: Sure thing, Mom.</p><p>Priyanka and Connie walked towards the balcony. Connie took one final glance at Steven before following her mother. Priyanka leaned on the balcony’s railing. Her daughter mimicked her movements and went next to her. They looked out over the ocean shore. The Diamonds were sitting by their ship talking with Garnet. Spinel and Emerald were talking with Amethyst and began to laugh with her. Pearl was with Bismuth talking with Peridot and Lapis. <em> “Boy, If only Steven could see this,” </em> Connie thought.</p><p>Priyanka: Pearl told me about the dream.</p><p>Connie whipped her head around.</p><p>Connie: She did?</p><p>Priyanka nodded her head in response.</p><p>Connie: How much did she tell you?</p><p>Priyanka: The part with Steven getting snared in the vines, when he’s getting dragged into the dark abyss, and the amalgamation.</p><p>Connie: Oh.</p><p>Connie turned her head to the shore again. Priyanka gently placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder, making her flinch a little.</p><p>Priyanka: I’m sorry that you had to see all of that. I know he means a lot to you and seeing him like that must have broken your heart. </p><p>All Connie did was nod her head. Her eyes began to well up with tears.</p><p>Priyanka: Do you want to schedule an appointment with Dr. Silvia?</p><p>Connie wiped her eyes before facing her mother.</p><p>Connie: Sure. I’ve been thinking of scheduling it for this Thursday.</p><p>Priyanka nodded her head and smiled a little bit. Connie gave a little grin back. Her mother kneeled to her height.</p><p>Priyanka: I’ve also been talking with Greg on giving Steven a therapist. He’s been through so much throughout his life. I just hope this will help. Connie, I love you so much, and I love Steven like a son. I don’t wanna lose him as much as you don’t wanna lose him. Thought you should know that.</p><p>Priyanka pulled her daughter in for a hug. Connie wrapped her arms around her mother with tears coming down her face. Priyanka couldn’t help but shed a tear too. Connie pulled away from the hug to wipe her eyes.  Both of their eyes had shone with love and admiration. Priyanka got up and headed out of Steven’s room. Connie peaked in, to see Steven still sitting away on the foot of his bed, lightly stroking a purring Puka Shell. She sat down on the opposite side of the bed. There were a few seconds of silence before Connie spoke up.</p><p>Connie: Hey, Steven?</p><p>Steven: Mhm?</p><p>Connie: So… I heard that Spinel and Emerald are gonna stay on Earth for a while. They want to know the planet better, so they’re gonna reside at Little Homeworld. </p><p>Steven: Even after what I did to them?</p><p>Connie: Steven. <em> That </em>wasn’t you. You were scared and didn’t know what else to do!</p><p>Steven: That <em> WAS </em>me!</p><p>He placed Puka Shell out of his lap and turned to Connie with tear stained eyes.</p><p>Steven: I <em> knew </em> what was happening and I <em> knew </em> what I was doing! I tried to stop the feeling for <em> so long, </em> but I just decided to let it happen! I destroyed the town, I poofed those who tried to help me, I almost shattered White Diamond, I shattered Jasper, and I hurt <em> you! </em></p><p>He gestured to the long scar across her face. He shut his eyes tight and let the tears fall. </p><p>Connie: Oh, Steven…</p><p>Connie placed a hand on the crying boy’s face. He looked up at the girl.</p><p>Steven: It’s just...I’m so tired. *Sniffs* I just want it to end, but...the feelings keep following me! I don’t know if I want to be alone or be with people! I just...I..*Sobs*</p><p>Steven leaned into Connie’s shoulder, letting the tears fall. Connie rubbed his back as the boy’s tears streamed down his face</p><p>Steven: *Sniffs* I really <em> am </em>a monster, am I?</p><p>Connie: No, you aren’t. You are the kindness and most selfless person I’ve ever known. You’ve made me who I am today, and I’m thankful for that.</p><p>Steven: Connie,...I love you.</p><p>Connie’s heart skipped a beat. She remembered about him saying those words in her dream, but this wasn’t the dream. He was right besides her, hugging her in the safety of his strawberry scented room. The two teens pressed their foreheads together.</p><p>Steven: I love you so much, Connie. I’m so sorry for hurting you and the town.</p><p>Connie: I’ve already forgiven you, Steven. And, I love you too.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The pair wiped their eyes and looked at each other.</p><p>Connie: Besides, I’m the one who should be apologizing.</p><p>Steven: What? Why?</p><p>Connie: Because, I didn't protect! I knew you were upset, but I didn’t do anything about it! I knew I should’ve stayed the night you proposed. *Sigh* I failed my duty to you as a knight.</p><p>Steven: You didn’t! It’s all my fault for not telling you about it! I was scared of what you would say. Connie, you’ve always been more than a knight <em> and </em>more than a friend to me.</p><p>Connie: *Sniffs* You really mean it?</p><p>Steven smiled and nodded at her. The moment was cut off my Connie's lips crashing into Steven’s. He didn’t know how to react, but then, he did. He leaned into the kiss, cupping Connie’s face in his hands like how she was. A few seconds later, the two pulled away from the kiss and stared brightly eyed at each other. Connie began to chuckle which turned into full on laughter. Steven couldn’t help but laugh in the moment with her. All the while being watched by Puka Shell.</p><p>Next thing they knew, they were laying on the bed. Steven wrapped his arms around his jam bud. Connie trailed her hand along his bandaged back and securely held him. Listening to Connie’s heartbeat was enough to lull Steven to sleep. Between them, there were no lies, no fear, no troubles. Just the two of them, in the safety of each other’s arms.</p><p>
  <br/>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stanning Priyanka Hours and Connverse! I made Connie have a therapist, because why not. (And, because she needs it) Comments are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Mercy of a Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven checks up on the condition of the town, while his condition worsens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven’s vision was flooded with a bright light. His eyes adjusted to where his location was. He was back in his room. He looked up to see Connie’s sleeping figure, still securely holding him. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight. He was safe in his room, the gems were safe, the town...The Town!</p><p>His eyes shot open at the realization. He completely forgot about that giant wail he unleashed that wrecked Beach City and Little Homeworld. His heart began to race as he wondered how much destruction he caused. He knew he had to do something about it. But first, he needed to slip away from Connie’s hold. He slowly slithered out from under her arms. He reached for a pillow and placed it in place of where he was. The girls stirred for a moment, but ultimately stilled.</p><p> He looked to the other side of her to see a sleeping Puka Shell. He frowned at the thought of leaving his gemlin, even after all he’s done for him. But, this was more important. People could be dead because of him. Next thing that Steven needed to do was get presentable. He didn’t put anything over the wound, so he decided to drape something over his shoulders. The blue bloodied blanket wouldn’t do it. Steven rummaged through the drawer, carefully so he wouldn't wake anyone up. He managed to dig up an old black cape. He didn’t even remember where he got it. Probably for one of his crazy escapades when he was younger. He chuckled on how innocent he was back then compared to how he was now.</p><p>Now, the last thing Steven needed was to cover up his eye and the horns. If people saw them, they would know the truth. He rummaged through the drawer for a few more seconds before finding what he needed. A dark purple beanie hat with a light golden star at the end of it. He put on the beanie and made it so it went over to the diamond on his eye. He walked over to the mirror and glanced at his reflection. <em> “Yeah. Like people WON’T get suspicious.” </em></p><p>He slowly opened the door on the balcony. He stood, overlooking whatever the gems were doing on the shore. Steven climbed up onto the railing of the balcony, observing where he was gonna land. He took a deep breath before leaping off and gently floating down onto the soft sand. He looked back at the gems before slipping behind the edge of the temple and running. </p><p>Steven was unsure about what time it was, but since it was sunset, he knew it was evening. His running slowed down to a walk. Steven stopped briefly to examine the gems and humans helping each other with repairs to the city. He felt a pit in his stomach knowing the reason all the destruction happened. He began to walk along the boardwalk. Well, not walking, but more trudging. A majority of the walk was a blur. Most of the things he noticed were the interactions between the gems and humans. All of them were smiling and laughing, despite the condition of the town. He couldn’t help but think about what things were like for them. Screams of terror and fear. Praying for their safety. Wondering if anyone would know…</p><p>Peedee: Hey, Steven!</p><p>Steven’s head shot upwards. He turned to the direction of the voice. It was Peedee, behind the counter at Beach Citywalk Fries. He waved his hand towards Steven’s direction. Steven walked up to him.</p><p>Steven: H-hey, Peedee. How are you holding up with...the things going on?</p><p>Peedee: Well, everyone in town is alive, thank goodness. But, my Hots 2 Tots truck got decimated by the massive shockwave.</p><p>Peedee gestured to the truck parked next to the building. The truck was completely caved in and the potato on the top was dented, making it look like it was frowning. Steven couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt, knowing what he had done.</p><p>Peedee: Steven? You alright?</p><p>Steven: Huh? Y-yeah. I’m a little tired and hungry is all.</p><p>Peedee: Well, I could get you some fries if that’s okay.</p><p>Steven: Sure.</p><p>Peedee walked to the back of the restaurant and started the fryer. Steven leaded on the counter, all the while thinking about how cheery everyone was. This just showed him that they didn’t need him anymore. This brought him down even more. 2 minutes later, Peedee showed up with the fries.</p><p>Peedee: This one’s on the house. You look exhausted, so conserve your energy.</p><p>Steven took the fries. He stood as he slowly chewed. He couldn’t even remember the last time he ate.  He didn’t deserve to eat. But, as long as it made others happy. They weren’t gonna be around soon. Everyone was moving on fine without him. They didn’t need him anymore. He had fulfilled his purpose. Maybe, he deserved to be alone either.</p><p>Jenny: Yo, Steven!</p><p>Steven’s head perked up to his name being called. He turned in the direction of where the voice came from. It was The Cool Kids, plus Kiki. He finished swallowing the rest of his fries as the group walked up to him.</p><p>Steven: H-hey, guys. What’s up?</p><p>Buck: Nothin’ much. We just got back from helping with cleaning up Funland after that monster attack.</p><p>Sour Cream: It was crazy! I could have <em> totally </em> raved to it.</p><p>Jenny: Well, no time for ravin’ when there’s lives to be savin’</p><p>Everyone chuckled at the saying. Steven’s smile began to falter.</p><p>Kiki: Hey, Steven? You feeling alright?</p><p>Steven: Huh? Yeah. I’m alright.</p><p>Buck: Really? Cause you look like you haven't been sleeping in days.</p><p>???: And, I think I know why!!</p><p>Everyone’s heads snapped in the direction of the unknown voice. It was Ronaldo. He was leaning on a broken lamppost and dawning a fedora. He “stylishly” strutted up to the group, throwing his fedora into one person and bumping into another.</p><p>Jenny: What do you want <em> now, </em>Ronaldo? Haven't you blabbed our ears off enough with your “theories?”</p><p>Steven: Theories?</p><p>Steven’s heart began to race. <em> “Does he know it was me? Does anyone else know?” </em></p><p>Ronaldo: For your information, they are valid arguments. Plus, I’ve already figured it out.</p><p>Kiki: (Sarcastically) Then by all means, tell us about your <em> genius </em>observation!</p><p>Ronaldo: I will. The monster’s true identity...IS HIM!</p><p>He pointed straight at Steven. Everyone’s eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>Sour Cream: No way! He wouldn’t do that!</p><p>Buck: Yeah! Quit making incorrect observations!</p><p>Jenny: Also, didn’t Gunga make an announcement to <em> not </em>talk about the monster?</p><p>Peedee: Come on, bro. Last time you made an observation, you got your arm nearly burned in the deep fryer.</p><p>Ronaldo: And I was right! There <em> was </em> a nail lodged underneath the fryer! But, trust me! This one is true! And I’ll prove it to you “non-believers!”</p><p>Kiki: Whatever you do, Ronaldo, don’t make a fool of yourself like you have every time.</p><p>Ronaldo: *Sigh* Maybe, you're right. My theories have been lacking recently. I guess, I don’t have the same spring in my step as I u- AHA!!</p><p>Ronaldo reached over and snatched the beanie on Steven, revealing his horns and diamond eye. Everyone turned and let out a gasp. Even people walking along the boardwalk took notice. Steven tried to cover his horns, but cut his right hand on them. He grabbed it with his good hand and stared at the cut on his palm.</p><p>Kiki: Steven! Your hip!</p><p>Sour Cream: What happened to you out there!?</p><p>He looked down at his exposed bandaged hip. His eyes shot up at the crowd. Everyone was staring with shocked expressions. The hybrid's eyes were the size of pinheads. Steven’s breathing began to pick up as he scanned his surroundings. Eyes glued on him. People whispering remarks to each other. Now, ALL of Beach City knew the monster's identity. The one thing Steven was trying to avoid. The sound of his own heartbeat flooded his ears, seemingly wanting to break free from his ribcage. He wanted to run, but his feet were planted on the ground. He was trapped, like a deer in headlights. Ronaldo turned to the shocked crowd.</p><p>Ronaldo: This is your savior of the universe?! When he caused so much pain and destruction to our home! How could we let him into our arms when <em> this </em>is the outcome?!</p><p>Ronaldo turned to a terrified Steven.</p><p>Ronaldo: <b>You’ve betrayed your own kind.</b></p><p>
  
</p><p>Steven: N-no….I-I didn’t mean...I couldn’t help it...It’s...I’m…</p><p>Steven began to sob. He crouched down and huddled against his knees. Rivers of tears began to stream down his face. The people's once shocked faces suddenly turned to worry as they watched the hybrid teen break down in front of them. Oddly enough, it didn't phase Ronaldo in the slightest.</p><p>Steven:(Sobbing) I’m s-sorry…*hic* I’m so sorry…*sniff* I ruined everything...like I ruined myself…</p><p>Kiki stepped up to Ronaldo and pushed him back, away from the sobbing boy.</p><p>Kiki: Hey! What gives you the right to call him that!?</p><p>Sour Cream: He also said that he couldn’t help it! He had no control with what he was doing!</p><p>Jenny: We’ve known Steven all our life, and we know that deep down, he’s a good person.</p><p>Buck: He’s been dealing with fighting monsters and saving <em> your </em>butt HIS WHOLE LIFE! If you had that much emotional trauma, would you have done what he did!?</p><p>The group made a protective semi-circle around Steven. He stared in awe as his friends protected him, even after all he did. The people around the boardwalk began to murmur in agreement at the former mayor's son's statement.</p><p>Citizen #1: He does have a point.</p><p>Citizen #2: Plus, he did save our lives from that injector.</p><p>Citizen #1: That's true.</p><p>Ronaldo: Why are you defending him? Can’t you see he’s a monster!?</p><p>???: Who are you calling a “monster!?”</p><p>Everyone turned to the voice. It came from a group of the uncorrupted gems. Steven could recognize Cherry Quartz, Larimar, Crazy Lace Agate, Zebra Jasper, and Ocean Jasper. They all joined in the semi-circle.</p><p>Ocean Jasper: What gives you the right to call him a monster when <em> we </em>were once monsters?!</p><p>The gems shouted in agreement.</p><p>Cherry Quartz: And if you hadn’t noticed, he’s helped us learn about how to thrive on Earth more than you have!</p><p>The gems shouted in agreement.</p><p>Larimar: And no one makes Steven scream, but me!</p><p>Everyone gave a quick confused glance at Larimar before turning to Ronaldo again. </p><p>Cherry Quartz: If you'd understand what we went through, then you would understand what Steven went through, and <em>why</em> he did what he did! He helped us, so now it's time to help him.</p><p>The crowd on the boardwalk began to shout in agreement at the Quartz's statement. More angry eyes began to flare at Ronaldo.</p><p>Citizen #3: They're right!</p><p>Citizen #2: You had NO RIGHT to call him that!</p><p>Citizen #4: I agree with Larimar!</p><p>People around the boardwalk began to swarm around Ronaldo, strengthening  the human and gem barrier protecting the hybrid. Seeing everyone stand up for him made Steven give a small smile.</p><p>Ronaldo: Well, uh...you...we…uh</p><p>Nanafua: What is all the commotion?!?</p><p>Mayor Nanafua stepped through the crowd with her four Ruby guards.</p><p>Nanafua: Is someone harassing the galaxy's savior?</p><p>Ronaldo: How is he a savior when he wrecked the town!?</p><p>Nanafua: Hush! Didn't I make a statement to <em> not </em>talk about the attack?</p><p>Ronaldo: Well, yes. But,...</p><p>Nanafua: No Buts! This does not go unpunished. No blogging for a month!</p><p>Ronaldo: WHAT!?! You can't do that! You're not my dad!</p><p>Fryman: But, I am!</p><p>Fryman stepped up next to the Mayor. Ronaldo looked through the crowd. Everyone was still staring daggers at him. Ronaldo let out a yell before throwing the beanie on the ground and stormed out through the crowd. He angrily kicked a trashcan before clutching his foot in pain.</p><p>Ruby Guard: Alright! Nothing to see here! Go about your business! </p><p>The crowd began to disperse. Towards the end, The Cool Kids were the only people left. They all turned to Steven, who was still huddled under the counter and shaking. Buck kneeled down to his height. He placed a hand on Steven's shoulder. The terrified teen flinched away. </p><p>Steven: Why did you stand up for me? *Sniffs* Even after all I've done?</p><p>Jenny: Because, we know you, Steven. We knew something was wrong and wanted to help you.</p><p>Sour Cream: Yeah, dude. You know you can count on us for anything.</p><p>Steven: But, I almost squashed you in that dome during the Off Color's graduation! How can you hang out with me even after I almost killed you!?</p><p>Buck: You think all that still matters? Dude, listen. We'll still be here.</p><p>Steven: *Sniffs* I just didn't want to hold you guys back. You all have these different careers that are so far away from Beach City. I was afraid that you wouldn't come back.</p><p>Jenny: Steven. Sure, we may have other things, but that doesn't mean we leave forever. We'll always  come back to make time for our friends. </p><p>Buck: And, you know that includes you.</p><p>Steven wiped his eyes and smiled at the group of friends. He felt fabric being nudged in his arm. He turned to see his beanie being held to him. He  grabbed the beanie and put it on over his horns.</p><p>Steven: Thank you.</p><p>He did a double take at what handed him his hat. The being wagged his pink poof tail and barked.</p><p>Steven: Puka Shell? How did you find me?</p><p>Connie: Steven!</p><p>Everyone turned to Connie, who was riding on Lion. She hopped down and ran up to Steven, giving him a hug. She looked at him.</p><p>Connie: Steven! We were looking everywhere for you! You shouldn't have done that without warning!</p><p>Steven glanced down. His lip began to quiver as tears filled his eyes. Connie's expression softened to realization.</p><p>Connie: Oh. Are you feeling okay?</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>Connie: Do you want to talk about it?</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>Connie: Do you wanna go home?</p><p>He looked at her and nodded.</p><p>Connie: Alright, let's go.</p><p>She began to lead the tired boy to the giant feline. Steven quickly leaned over to the side to throw up. Connie rubbed his back as he hurled again.</p><p>Buck: When you get home, give him some warm water. After a few minutes, give him some crackers, in order to give him nutrients.</p><p>Connie: Thanks, Buck.</p><p>Steven finally stopped throwing up. Connie helped him to stand and continued to lead him to Lion. Puka Shell hopped on as the two teens saddled up. Steven held on to the gemlin as they began to walk.</p><p>Connie: Next time you leave, let me know in advance.</p><p>All Steven did was nod. By the time they got to the Beach House, the gems were waiting at the door. The Diamonds Ship was no longer on the shore. They were bombarding Connie with questions about Steven's whereabouts. Once they saw his current condition, they immediately shut their mouths. Connie led the exhausted boy onto the couch. She handed him a glass of water and watched as he immediately downed the whole thing in seconds.</p><p>Connie: Feeling better?</p><p>Steven: *Sighs* A little bit.</p><p>They smiled at each other as Connie pressed a kiss on his cheek. A few minutes later, Connie gave him some crackers. The rest of the time, they just sat and ate crackers with Puka Shell laying on Steven's lap. The rest of the night was a blur.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you understand the tag now? Comments are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Ode to a Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connie and Steven have a heart-to-heart.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Beach House was as still as a lamppost. Well, not like the lampposts in the city. Those were still damaged during the attack. Something Steven still felt guilty about, even after the town came out to protect him. He laid over the comforters in his room. Before going to bed, they had changed his old bloodied bandages with new ones. Puka Shell also managed to heal the cut Steven got on his palm from a horn. Connie was curled up next to him, fast asleep. Lion was at the foot of the bed. Puka Shell was curled up on Steven’s chest. The hybrid teen reached a hand up to pet the gemlin. </p><p>Despite the quiet peacefulness, he still felt like people were screaming. Steven lifted Puka Shell in his arms. He squeaked in surprise as he got placed next to the boy. Steven sat up and let out a sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He glanced downwards at the gemlin looking up at him. </p><p>Steven turned his face to Connie’s sleeping figure. He didn’t know why she stayed. She deserved so much better than him. She could’ve just left him there, crying alone on the boardwalk. In fact, everyone could have just left him, but they didn’t. They stood up for him even after everything he’s done. He wiped his eyes that were beginning to tear up. Puka Shell rested his head on his knee. Steven leaned over to open the drawer and pulled out a pen and paper.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Connie’s eyes fluttered open. As they opened, she felt that something was off. She realized what it was when Steven’s side of the bed was empty. Connie scanned the whole room. No sign of Steven or Puka Shell. Suddenly, something under his pillow caught her eye. Paper. She pulled it from under the pillow and saw it had writing on it. A note. Connie ran her thumb over the tear stained paper. She turned on the lamp to get better light and began to read it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey Connie, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>   I’m at the lighthouse. You said earlier that you wanted to know where I was. As long as it makes you happy to know where I am. Everything I do is to make you happy. Honestly, that’s the only reason I’m doing anything. And I don’t even know why I’m still doing it. I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve the gems, or my dad, or the kindness of the town.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>   Listen to me, rambling about how sad my life is. Your life would probably be better without me anyways. By now it is. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> -Steven </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Reading it made Connie’s heart snap in half. She remembered when they first met. They were just a pair of shy kids that were just trying to face the world together. Now, one of them is broken and the other’s efforts are deflecting. She felt Lion’s tongue lick away the tears on her face. The pink beast nuzzled his head into Connie’s face and she petted him in response. It wasn’t long before she hopped up on Lion’s back and rode him to the lighthouse. They found Steven almost immediately, since he closed himself in a glowing hexagonal shield dome.. Puka Shell was in his lap, generating an aura. Steven had his head buried in his knees. Connie lept of of Lion and cautiously walked up to the dome. She placed a hand on one of the hexagons. It was warm to the touch.</p><p>Connie: Steven? Can you hear me? I got your letter. I’m here.</p><p>The sniffling boy wiped his nose and looked up at the dark skinned girl.</p><p>Steven: *Sniffs* Hey.</p><p>Connie: Hey. Can you get rid of the shield?</p><p>Steven nodded his head. The plates began to disappear. A wave from the aura ripped through the air, sending the smell of fresh roses and strawberries through the air. Connie sat down next to the hybrid boy.</p><p>Connie: Steven. I read everything in the letter. Do you really feel that way?</p><p>Steven: Well...k-kinda.</p><p>Connie: Even after everything we’ve done for you? By now, you need to realize that you’re not alone.</p><p>Steven: You think I don’t know that? I’ve been repeating it to myself ever since you freed me from my corruption. But, everytime I repeat it, or whenever someone else says it, it sounds fake. And, I guess I snapped when Ronaldo told the entire town about who I really was. But, even after that, they still supported me. *Sniffs* Even that sounds fake. </p><p>Connie: Oh, Steven.</p><p>Steven: Two days after the hospital, my dad tried to talk to me about my problems. But, I still pushed him away like everyone else! I know the gems won’t understand, because they don’t know the first <em> thing </em>about raising a child! Besides, they have enough problems already. I...might have established that during the whole confrontation after returning from Homeworld.</p><p>Connie: I know. I heard every word.</p><p>Steven: *Sighs* Out of everyone in the town, you are the only <em> real </em> person I trust out of everyone. Even <em> after </em> they all stood up for me. I just don’t get it. After everything I’ve done. Just...why?</p><p>Connie: Sometimes, there are things that we don’t understand. We just let them happen and they work out in the end. You don’t know why, it...just happens.</p><p>Steven:Well, anyways. I have a song that’ll summarize my feelings a little better.</p><p>Steven grabbed his ukulele. Puka Shell lept out of his lap as he stood up and walked towards the cliff overlooking the ocean. He plucked a few notes before singing.</p><p> </p><p>(Think of the melody of “Wailing Stone”)</p><p> </p><p>Steven: <em> I want to know how you could stay</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Even after I blew your whole home away</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The anger and guilt that built inside </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Still won’t leave after looking into their eyes!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh-oh, Beach City! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You know you didn’t have to listen to my plea!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh-oh, Beach City!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I want to know exactly what it is you see!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Even though I, Even though I, Even though I wreck your land! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You stood by my side, And I just </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don’t even, I don’t even, I don’t even understand! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just how you could stay</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How can you be so forgiving, just what do you see? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How can I believe in you, when I don’t even believe in me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When I don’t even...believe </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Steven’s voice faltered as he sang the final line. He gently placed the ukulele on the grass and sat by it. He ducked his head in his knees and let the tears pour. Connie and Puka Shell walked up to him. The pink gemlin rested his head on Steven’s knee. The girl reached around and hugged him.</p><p>Steven: I really am broken, aren't I? Heh. I bet nothing can fix the damage.</p><p>Connie: Steven, nothing is 100% fixed. Everything has its flaws and that’s okay. The town can be repaired, but there’s always gonna be a reminder of what happened in the past. But, we also have to realize that it happened <em> in </em> the past. That doesn’t affect what you’ll be in the future. And, we’ll be here every step of the way.</p><p>Steven: *Sniffs* I just...don’t wanna seem too dependent to you guys. You all have different things that are important to you. You have college, the gems have Little Homeschool, dad is a manager, and I’m just stuck here. All of the things you need to do are so far away from Delmarva. From Beach City. From me.</p><p>Connie: And, we would throw all those away, until you get better. Sure, they’re important, but you’re <em> way </em>more important than that. Even if we’re states away, we’ll always come back.</p><p>Connie gave him a quick peck on the lips and pulled him in for a hug. Steven returned the hug, leaning into her shoulder as light enveloped them. Stevonnie formed looking over the sea. The pink scars retained a lighter color, like normal skin color. Their horns became eggshell white. They wiped one of their teary eyes and took a deep breath.</p><p>Stevonnie: I’m not alone.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Suddenly, they heard rustling in the background. Everyone whipped their heads around to see what it was. It was the gems with Greg. Stevonnie let out a small gasp before defusing back into Steven and Connie. </p><p>Steven: H-how much of that did you hear?</p><p>Greg wiped a tear from his tired eyes.</p><p>Greg: Does it really matter?</p><p>Steven: No, it doesn’t </p><p>Steven began to walk towards the group. The gems also began to walk, meeting him halfway. Everyone enveloped each other in a massive group hug. No eye was without tears.</p><p>Pearl: Steven, *Sniffs* If we had known...If we…*Loudly Sobs*</p><p>Amethyst: What Pearl is trying to say is we’re sorry for pushing you into all those situations that led up to your meltdown. You’re right. We didn’t know the first thing about raising you. </p><p>Garnet: We never want to make you feel that way again.</p><p>Greg: Same here, Schtuball. I’ll admit, I kinda also messed up on the whole “raising a kid on my own” thing.</p><p>Steven: If anything, I messed up being a son to you. I’m sorry for letting you all down.</p><p>Garnet: You didn’t mess up anything. Listen to me. We all may have messed up along the way, but we’ll make it up to you. Even if it takes your entire life, we’ll make sure you have all the love and care you need. We love you.</p><p>Connie placed a hand on Steven’s shoulder. Puka Shell managed to squeeze into his lap and Lion placed his head on Steven’s. Steven felt something bubbling in his chest as he was surrounded by his family. Knowing that they’ll be with him, knowing that he’ll always have someone to talk to, knowing that he’ll never be alone. It was love. A smile crept onto Steven’s face.</p><p>Steven: Thank you.</p><p>He leaned into his father, who hugged him in response. The gems, Connie, and Lion all managed to find their way in the hug.  He couldn’t help but cry knowing that he was loved. He now knew that they would always stay with him, and despite their other activities, they would be here. Steven now knew that he didn’t have to face it alone. He had his family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feels for all!! Next chapter: Therapy. Comments are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. First Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven has his first therapy session!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week went by surprisingly fast. Both Beach City and Little Homeworld were almost complete, thanks to the Diamonds’ help. They had recruited the Famethyst on the Zooman ship to help with the repairs. Amethyst was more than excited to work with them again. She even introduced Emerald to them. They all got along instantly, especially with Carnelian. Like Emerald and Spinel, some of them even enrolled at Little Homeschool. </p><p>As for Steven, his anxiety was through the roof, since today was his first therapy appointment. A few days prior, Greg had told Steven about their plans to set him up for therapy. He had talked with Priyanka about different specialists and she recommended Dr. Mckenzie. Steven didn’t think much of it, until the day came. He realized that she would have to be involved with everything that happened. Dr. Mckenzie had to know all of his trauma.</p><p>The therapy clinic was a little bit away from Beach City. An estimated 20 minute drive. Steven sat in the front of the seat of the van wearing a fuchsia sweatshirt, gray sweatpants and purple tennis shoes, as well as the purple beanie. It wasn’t the most formal appearance he’s had, but it reflected on his current mood. Puka Shell was napping in his lap. Greg was in the driver’s side, giving an occasional sideways glance at his son. Connie tagged along for moral support. Greg pulled the van up to the parking lot. Steven stepped out and looked at the building in front of him. His grip tightened around his gemlin.</p><p>Steven: It's...a tall building.</p><p>Connie: That was my first thought when <em> I </em>began therapy. But, that was two or three years ago! Trust me, Steven. You'll grow to like it eventually.</p><p>Steven: *Sigh* I hope so.</p><p>The group made their way through the sliding glass doors. The smell of hand sanitizer hung in the air. Similar to the hospital. Connie guided Steven to the chair near the front desk. Greg walked up to the desk to check in.</p><p>Connie: You still nervous?</p><p>Steven nodded his head.</p><p>Connie: Yeah. I was nervous after the first 3 sessions. But, after a while, they seemed to get more casual.</p><p>Steven: But, what if they <em> don't </em>get casual? What if they progressively get  worse overtime?</p><p>Connie: I've had the same irrational thoughts that you've had before. </p><p>Steven: Who says they're "irrational?"</p><p>Connie: Alright, let's make a deal: If the first session doesn't go well, I'll let you win in the <em> Lonely Blade </em>game.</p><p>Steven: And… if it does go well?</p><p>Connie: Then, you keep going to therapy.</p><p>Steven: ...Deal.</p><p>Connie held out her hand, to which Steven reached out and shook it. Greg walked up to the pair.</p><p>Greg: Alright, we need to get to Floor 3.</p><p>Nervousness clawed at Steven's stomach. Puka Shell reached and licked his face. He gazed down at the gemlin and gave a small grin. The group walked down the elevator at the end of the hallway, when a voice called out to one of them.</p><p>???: Connie?</p><p>The group turned around to the voice. A tall brunette with a light brown blazer and matching pants stood in the hallway. Her hair was in a neat bun and she carried a clipboard.</p><p>Connie: Dr. Silvia!</p><p>Dr. Silvia walked up to the group. Connie wrapped her arms around the therapist in a hug.</p><p>Dr. Silvia: How have you been since our last appointment.</p><p>Connie: I've been doing fine, Ma'am. Oh! I should introduce you to my friend.</p><p>She held out her hand towards Steven. He cautiously reached out and grabbed her hand. Connie hand led him to walk next to her.</p><p>Connie: This is Steven. He has his first appointment here with Dr. McKenzie.</p><p>Dr. Silvia: So <em> you're </em>the famous Steven I've been hearing about.</p><p>Steven: Y-yep. That's me.</p><p>Puka Shell wagged his tail aggressively and let out happy grunts.</p><p>Steven: And this is Puka Shell. He's how you say...part of me. I know, it's a complicated story.</p><p>Dr. Silvia: I know. Connie filled me in on a majority of the story. Well, I think we've talked long enough. You should head on down to your appointment.</p><p>Connie nodded and walked with Steven back to the elevator. Greg pressed the 3 button and the doors closed. The music that played in the box was what Steven recognized as "G-G-G- Ghost." He turned to his father, who was humming along to the lyrics. He suddenly felt a twang of sadness as he remembered the band's break up, as well as the graduation.</p><p>The elevator chimed as they made it to the floor. They walked down the hall into a waiting room. Steven sat in one of the chairs as Greg walked up to the desk. He didn’t know how much time had passed as they waited. He was just focused on petting Puka Shell’s peach fuzz covered body. The gremlin purred in response to the petting.</p><p>???: Steven Universe?</p><p>His head perked up to his name being called. He felt a wave of nervousness wash over him. Greg put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Greg: You’ll be alright in there, Schtuball. We’ll be waiting out here the whole time.</p><p>Steven took a deep breath as he stood up. He gazed at his father and then at Connie before walking forwards. In the doorway was a woman who looked to be in her mid to late 20s. Her height was somewhere between his and Greg’s. She wore a navy blue, almost black, collared jacket with a gray buttoned up shirt and jeans. Her hair was honey blonde and she had on thick black glasses.</p><p>Dr. Mckenzie: You must be Steven. I’m Dr. Mckenzie and I’ll be your therapist for this session.</p><p>Steven: I-It’s nice to meet you. </p><p>Dr. Mckenzie: I can tell you’re nervous. Don’t worry. All of my clients have been where you were. Follow me and I’ll show you where the session will take place.</p><p>Dr. Mckenzie began to walk farther down the hallway with Steven trailing behind. He continued to glance down as they passed each door, all the while, Steven’s mind was just coming up with all the possible ways this could go wrong. They eventually made it to their room. Room 204. Dr. Mckenzie opened the door. The inside walls were painted  light blue with a chestnut brown hardwood floor. On the right side was a leather chair and a small table with a laptop, along with a desk nearest to the door with a coffee maker, empty cups, and a jar filled with varieties of office supplies. To the right, a single beige couch. In the middle was a mahogany coffee table. On it was an embroidered coaster  with a cup of fresh coffee. On the other end of it was a clay vase holding a single flower. A pink rose of all things.</p><p>Dr. Mckenzie: Have a seat on the beige couch so we can begin.</p><p>Steven did what Dr. Mckenzie told him to do. He sat in the middle of the couch as Dr. Mckenzie sat on the leather chair and sipped her coffee. There was silence for about 30 seconds before the therapist spoke up.</p><p>Dr. Mckenzie: You can take off your beanie if you want to.</p><p>Steven’s head shot up with a nervous expression. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Steven: Y-you don’t...wanna see what’s under there.</p><p>Dr. Mckenzie: Steven, this is a safe place. Besides, if it’s related to what you’re here for, then I need to know what it is.</p><p>Steven let out a sigh before lifting his shaky hand to take off the beanie, revealing his horns. Dr. Mckenzie’s eye’s sightly widened at the sight of them. </p><p>Steven: Well, now you know. Heh, turns out I’m a freak.</p><p>Dr. Mckenzie: You’re not a freak, Steven. You’re just a normal boy who came in for his first therapy session.</p><p>Steven: Boy? Yes. Normal? Hardly. “Hybrid” might be the most suitable term for me.</p><p>He lifted his shirt revealing his cracked gem.</p><p>Dr. Mckenzie: *Clears throat* Yes, I can see that. Mr. Mahaswaren was kind enough to fill me in on the events that lead up to your supposed “meltdown.”</p><p>Steven: W-what specific details did she mention?</p><p>Dr. Mckenzie: The things that took place after the hospital visit. The crashed van, the supposed “shattering,” your transformation and the dream her daughter saw.</p><p>Steven winced when she said “shattering.” He still felt guilty over it, even though The Shard Pack was doing supposedly well. It was clear that they got along pretty well with some residents at Little Homeschool, especially with Puka Shell.</p><p>Dr. Mckenzie: You haven't introduced me to your little friend on your lap.</p><p>Steven glanced down at Puka Shell, who was yawning as he just woke up from his nap.</p><p>Steven: This is Puka Shell. I know it sounds weird, but he’s actually part of me. It’s a complicated story. </p><p>Dr. Mckenzie: You don’t have to explain. Let’s just talk about your symptoms. From what I’ve heard from Dr. Mahaswaren and experiences with my own clients, you appear to be suffering from Complex Post-traumatic Stress Disorder, or C-PTSD for short.</p><p>Steven: Wait, there’s <em> another </em>type of PTSD?</p><p>Dr. Mahaswaren had given him a short lecture on PTSD prior to the appointment, but didn’t mention the other forms, since it wasn’t in her department. </p><p>Dr. Mckenzie: There is. Now, unlike regular PTSD that usually happened during only a few experiences, C-PTSD occurs during long-term, or repeated childhood trauma. By the way Dr. Mahaswaren described your hospital visit, the repeated experiences you’ve gone through are a factor to your symptoms.</p><p>Steven: What...symptoms do I have? </p><p>Dr. Mckenzie: Well, typical symptoms for PTSD are the inability to trust others and control emotions, dissociation, or losing concentration for extended periods, disruptive relationships, pushing others away, and feelings of guilt. But, there are other mental health disorders that come from it, such as anxiety and depression. Do any of those sound familiar to you?</p><p>Steven shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Those were the <em> exact </em>symptoms he had. He completely ignored the fact that he was glowing pink again. His train of thought was stopped by Puka Shell softly headbutting him in the chest. He glanced down at the whining gemlin and began to pet his head.</p><p>Steven:...Yeah. They do sound familiar.</p><p>Dr. Mckenzie: Now, I couldn’t help but notice Puka Shell’s behavior when you began glowing. His behavior is similar to an emotional support animal.</p><p>Steven looked up from the gemlin to the therapist. He tilted his head in confusion.</p><p>Steven: What is that?</p><p>Dr. Mckenzie: An emotional support animal helps with relieving symptoms related to mental illness or trauma. Unlike service animals, they don’t really require training. And by the looks of it, Puka Shell’s doing an excellent job at helping you.</p><p>Puka Shell was repeatedly giving licks across Steven’s face. The hybrid teen couldn’t help but giggle as the pink being gave him puppy kisses. He set the gemlin to his left.</p><p>Steven: *Clears throat* I guess so.</p><p>Dr. McKenzie: Now, from what I’ve heard, your trauma appears to have strained from “The Diamonds?” Who are they to you?<br/><br/>Steven: The Diamonds? They’re a group of former dictators that my mom was a part of before she faked her own death. They were ruthless, merciless, and didn’t hesitate to shatter anyone. After finding out about me, they became practically harmless and have begun to spread my message of peace across the galaxy. I guess you could say Blue and Yellow are like my “aunts”, while White is my “grandma.” (Under his breath) <em> A grandma who almost killed me. </em></p><p>Dr. McKenzie: What was that last part?</p><p>Steven: ...She almost killed me.</p><p>The therapist’s head perked up as he said that.</p><p>Steven: Two years ago, White still believed that I was my mom, Pink Diamond. She...she mind controlled my family, she picked me up with her fingers, reached for my g-gem a-a-and…</p><p>He buried his face in his hands and wept. Puka Shell was nuzzling against his chest and created a small aura that filled the room. Steven’s crying slowed as Dr. McKenzie handed him a box of tissues. He took a tissue and blew into it.</p><p>Dr. McKenzie: It’s okay. Take your time.</p><p>Steven crumpled up the tissue and set it on the table.</p><p>Steven: She...ripped out my gem. It felt like my entire skeleton was being ripped out of me. All I could’ve done was cry and silently scream...I woke up with Connie holding me up. My vision was split in half, my human and gem half. My gem began to glow. Its form went from Pink Diamond's to Rose Quartz's to...me. I realized that all that time everyone told me I was Rose Quartz or Pink Diamond...didn’t matter. It was me. It’s always been me.</p><p>He sniffled before grabbing another tissue and wiping away his tears. Puka Shell reached up and gave his chin a small lick.</p><p>Steven: I guess, after everyone telling me that I was someone else, I don’t really know who<em> I </em>am. I’ve spent my entire life helping others, fixing all of the Diamonds mistakes. Now that peace is spread throughout the galaxy, I don’t feel like I have a purpose anymore.</p><p>Dr. McKenzie finished typing the final line before looking up at the teen.</p><p>Dr. McKenzie: This <em> also </em>sounds like you might have a case of “Imposter Syndrome.” That is the inability to believe your success is deserved or a persistent fear about being exposed as a fraud.</p><p>Steven’s cheeked flushed pink for a second. He remembered what he’d called himself before his meltdown started. <em> A fraud and a </em> <b> <em>monster.</em> </b></p><p>Dr. McKenzie: What is your current relationship with The Diamonds?</p><p>Steven: Well, it’s...interesting. A few months ago, they had asked me to move in with them. Of course, I said no, because of my family on Earth. Now, they have Spinel, my mom’s old playmate...<em> that she abandoned for 6000 years. </em> </p><p>He clenched his fist in his lap. His hands began to glow. Puka Shell licked one of his glowing hands. Steven’s gaze turned to the gemlin. </p><p>Steven: I mean, after all the suffering they've caused in the thousands of years prior, I don't really forgive them for what they've done. </p><p>Dr. McKenzie: Are they aware of this?</p><p>Steven: Yeah. We kinda established it earlier this week actually.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The Diamonds ship was resting on the shore of the beach. The Zooman ship was shadowing overhead. All three diamonds were facing the balcony on the almost repaired beach house. Steven stood there with Puka Shell sleeping in his arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Steven: I'm sorry. I just can't forgive you for what you've done. All the thousands of years of shattering and colonization can't just be forgotten. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yellow: But, we've changed for the better! Fixing gems, spreading peace…. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Blue:...And we're your family! Does that mean nothing to you? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> White: Enough, you two! You heard what Steven said. He can't forgive us right now. Or...ever. All of this is my fault anyways. And, I am willing to take responsibility for my past. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Steven: Thanks, White. And thanks for bringing the Famethyst to help with repairs. Amethyst was overjoyed when you sent them down here. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The four diamonds looked down at the shore where the Famethyst were. They were cheering in a circle at a competition they made, who can spin dash the longest. Amethyst, Emerald, and Carnelian were competing.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> White: Well, as long as it benefits your home. We should be headed back by now. Blue Zircon is having her inauguration, so we have to be there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Steven: Tell her I said "congratulations on winning." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The other diamonds nodded before walking to the ship. White's bubble lifted them up into the ship and they were gone in a flash. Steven's smile slowly faded away as he slowly trudged to his bed. He crawled in and sat in the middle of the bed. He sniffled as tears formed around his eyes. Puka Shell woke up as he felt hot tears plopping onto him.  </em>
</p><p><em> Steven: I don't get it! Why do I feel terrible about not forgiving them? *sniffles* Maybe, </em> <b> <em>I </em> </b> <em> don't deserve forgiveness like them.  </em></p><p>
  <em> The teen hybrid tucked his knees to his chest and sobbed as Puka Shell reached up to lick away his tears. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ~~~~~~~~~~~~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Steven wiped his face with his sleeve. His face was now a snotty tear stained mess. He was oblivious to the fact that his entire body was glowing pink.</p><p>Dr. McKenzie: Steven. I need you to look at me.</p><p>She reached a hand out to his face. He lifted his chin so their eyes could meet.</p><p>Dr. McKenzie: Alright, now I need you to take deep breaths for me.</p><p>Steven took a deep inhale that erupted into more sobs. Puka Shell leaned in against his chest, whining.</p><p>Dr. McKenzie: Okay then. Let’s use a technique that works almost every time. Breath through your nose and mentally count to four, hold it until seven, and exhale on eight. I’ll guide you. Inhale on four.</p><p>Steven inhaled through his nose.</p><p>Dr. McKenzie: Hold for seven.</p><p>Steven held his breath.</p><p>Dr. McKenzie: Exhale on eight.</p><p>Steven let out an exhale through his mouth. </p><p>Dr. McKenzie: We’re gonna repeat this process, until you calm down now. From the top.</p><p>The breathing technique continued for another minute ‘til Steven could breath normally.</p><p>Dr. McKenzie: Now, are you feeling better, Steven.</p><p>Steven: A lot. Thanks.</p><p>Dr. McKenzie: That’s just part of my job. It appears that talking about the Diamonds upset you a lot. Why don’t we steer away from talking about them and move onto another topic?</p><p>Steven: Like what?</p><p>Dr. McKenzie: Whatever you're comfortable with talking about.</p><p>Steven: Well, I guess I could talk to you about my family.</p><p>Dr. McKenzie: If you're comfortable with it.</p><p>Steven nodded his head. The rest of the session went by quickly. There were a few more tears and breathing techniques, but they were getting better. There were even some laughs included. Pretty soon, the timer went off. Dr. McKenzie reached over and turned it off.</p><p>Steven: An hour passed already?</p><p>Dr. McKenzie: Apparently, it did. That was a good session we had. It was nice meeting you.</p><p>Steven: Same here.</p><p>They both sat up and shook each other's hand.</p><p>Dr. McKenzie: Before you go, I have some papers for you to take home.</p><p>She walked over to her desk and opened a drawer. She searched through it until she got what she was looking for.</p><p>Dr. McKenzie: It’s nothing serious. Just a survey so I can better understand your situation.</p><p>Dr. McKenzie handed the hybrid the papers. He ran his thumb over the edge of them.</p><p>Dr. McKenzie: So, I’ll see you Wednesday?</p><p>Steven looked up at the therapist, then at Puka Shell underneath his arm. His attention turned to Dr. Mckenzie and he gave a smile.</p><p>Steven: Yeah. See you Wednesday.</p><p>As Steven opened the door, he took a quick glance back at Dr. McKenzie before walking through. He put back on his beanie before walking down the hallway. He opened the door to the waiting room. Greg was fast asleep in his chair, while Connie was calling someone on her phone. Her attention turned to the teen walking up to her.</p><p>Connie: Call you back. Love you too, Mom.</p><p>Connie put her phone away and walked up to Steven, giving him a big hug that he returned. The two made eye contact.</p><p>Connie: So, how was it? Do I still keep my high score streak?</p><p>Steven: You get to keep it.</p><p>Connie: I'm glad it went well. We're there any complications?</p><p>Steven: Well, other than a few tears, it overall went pretty well.</p><p>Connie: Well, I’m happy it went well for you.</p><p>The teens gazed at each other smiling, before Puka Shell nudged his head into Connie's arm. Connie lifted her hand to pet him. </p><p>After waking Greg up, which was a hassle, everyone headed back to the van. Somehow, Steven felt a sudden weight being lifted off of him as he stepped out of the building. It was good to know he had options. But, it was still a <em> long </em> road ahead.<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Steven Universe Therapy, Here we are! I really did my "homework" with this one.I researched for probably DAYS trying to get this as accurate as possible. (And before you ask: YES, Dr. Mckenzie is based on MKAtwood! I love her content and wanted to include her in some way into the story.) Comments are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Scars and all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven has a chance to get a better look at his scars.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That evening was peaceful. On the drive home, they had dropped off Connie back to her house. As the father-son duo made it to the front door, Greg’s phone suddenly went off. He told Steven that it was an emergency call and ran down to the van, leaving his son to stand on the doorstep. Steven turned back to the door. He took a deep breath before turning the doorknob and opening the door.</p><p>The inside of the house was dead quiet. The only sound that was made was the sound of Steven’s footsteps walking to the center of the room. The house’s construction had been recently completed, but he still felt the emptiness inside the newly finished house. In the spot he stood, was when the moment happened. He remembered lashing out at those who tried to help him. He remembered everyone staring in horror as he ranted about their neglect. He remembered <b>Everything. </b>Puka Shell let out a little yap, catching his attention. Steven looked down at the gemlin's worried eyes. He reached a hand up to pet his head. </p><p>Even he knew he needed to get out of the living room, before he went through a relapse. He half ran up the stairs to his room. Steven sat down on his bed, exhausted and breathing heavily. His body felt suddenly too hot. It must be the sweatshirt he was wearing. He set his gemlin at the edge of the bed before throwing off his sweatshirt, which also made his beanie fall off. He stared at where the beanie was on the floor. He gathered his strength to stand up and walk towards the mirror. <em> “This is the new me.” </em></p><p>This was the first time he actually got a good look at himself. Steven had been ignoring looking at his scars during the week, but that therapy session opened something up. His hand trailed along the marks on his arm where the fractures were and where horns used to be. His arms, neck, back, and heels. All of them showed markings and there was no hiding from them. </p><p>Steven leaned in closer towards the mirror to get a better look at his face. Pink lines went along his fractures, as well as a new line that came from when he bashed his head on the pillar back on Homeworld. He gently ran two fingers along one of his horns. The feeling of it reminded him of  glass shards. They even cut like glass, ever since he accidentally cut his hand during the confrontation on the boardwalk. His right eye was vastly different from the other one. The iris was bright pink and in the shape of a diamond. The pupil was the same magenta color as Puka Shell’s.</p><p>The hybrid lifted up his shirt revealing his gem. The crack in the center and scars along his stomach were perfectly aligned. On his left hip, a long scar that barely touched the lightning scar. He remembered what it was from. When he was chasing after Liddicoatite Tourmaline and scratched it against the cliff. He took one long final look at himself in the mirror.  There was a mixture of guilt, embarrassment, and shame lodged in his throat. <em> “I brought this on myself.” </em></p><p>The feelings were pushed out by another feeling. Hunger. His stomach grumbles were loud enough to fill the house. Puka Shell gently nudged his leg. Steven began to walk down the stairs into the kitchen.  He rummaged through the fridge til he found something that caught his eye. He reached for a packet of smoked salmon. He thought to himself: “Wouldn’t this technically be cheating on his vegetarian diet?” Well, he technically <em> already </em>cheated on it when he ate that fish while in the woods. Plus, this would make him more of a pescatarian than vegetarian. Steven mentally said “Screw it” before getting other ingredients.</p><p>The finished product was an egg and lox bagel sandwich with cheddar. He couldn’t even remember the last time he even had one. He walked over to the couch, bagel in hand, and took a bite. He smiled a little to himself as the flavors overlapped on his taste buds. He looked over to his left to see Puka Shell leaning on his arm with puppy dog eyes. Hypnotized by the cuteness, he broke off a piece of his bagel and gave it to the gemlin, who happily accepted it. His trance was broken by a knock on the door. He finished the sandwich before seeing who it was. <em> “Connie?” </em> He ran up to the door and quickly opened it.</p><p>Connie: Hey. Sorry for dropping by unannounced.</p><p>Steven: Connie, you know you can come over anytime. But, what are you doing here? Don’t you have to study for college?</p><p>Connie: Actually, that’s why I’m here.</p><p>Steven: Why? Did something go wrong? Did you not get accepted into Jayhawk!? Was it something <em> I </em> did!? <br/><br/>Connie: Steven, relax!  Everything is all under control. Let’s go for a walk by the shore and I’ll tell you.</p><p>Steven: A-alright.</p><p>Connie reached out her hand, to which Steven grabbed it and let Connie lead him to the shore. The walk was peaceful with the sounds of the waves and them walking on the sand. He forgot how peaceful the ocean was, since he practically stayed in the house for the whole week. He took a deep breath of the sea air, letting the nostalgic scent fill his lungs. Puka Shell was running besides them rolling in the sand. It wasn’t long before they found a spot on the shore. Ironically, it was right by the crater Steven made after the proposal.</p><p>Steven: So, what is it you wanted to tell me?</p><p>Connie: Well, you know about how long my studying goes on.</p><p>Steven: Heh, you don’t need to remind me.</p><p>Connie: And after the wake of your “meltdown,” me and my parents made a decision. *sigh* Steven...I’m taking a gap year!</p><p>Steven: What? Also, what is that?</p><p>Connie: In a short term, think of a gap year as a year long break from schooling and studies. After your meltdown, I wanted to make sure that you could reach me at any time.</p><p>Steven: Even...even if I look like this?</p><p><br/>Connie: What do you mean by that?</p><p>Steven: Let’s just say...that I got a better look at myself.</p><p>Connie: Oh.</p><p>Puka Shell crawled into Steven’s lap.</p><p>Steven: Why do you want to still be with me even after I turned into and still look like a monster?</p><p>Connie: Steven, appearances don’t matter to me. I know you. You’re the first friend I’ve ever had. </p><p>Steven: Heh. You don’t mean that.</p><p>Connie: No! I do! I don’t know how long it’ll take for you to love yourself again, but I want you to know that I love you. Scars and all.</p><p>Steven remained silent, turning away from the girl’s gaze. Connie let out a small sigh. </p><p>Connie: Look. I think I know what you’re thinking.</p><p>
  <em> So, you're damaged, we’re both damaged, but that does not make us wise. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We’re not special, we’re not different, we don’t choose who lives or dies. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Steven winced as she sang the last line.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Let’s be normal, see bad movies, sneak a beer and watch tv. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We’ll bake brownies or go bowling, don’t you want a life with me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Connie moved up closer to him. She reached out and grabbed his hand, making Steven’s muscles more relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why can’t we be sixteen? That’s all I want to do. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If you could let me in, I could be good with you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Connie began to stand up, still holding Steven’s hand, trying to get him to stand with her. Steven quickly pulled his hand away from hers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Connie: People hurt us </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Steven: Or, They vanish </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Connie: And, your right. That really blows. But, we let go </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Steven: Take a deep breath </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Connie: Then, go buy some summer clothes. We’ll go camping </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Steven: Play some board games </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Connie: And go eat some boardwalk fries. Maybe prom night </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Steven: Maybe, dancing </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Steven turned his gaze to Connie’s. It was warm and inviting and he couldn’t help but smile at her. He reached out his hand to hers. She held it as he stood up, never breaking eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Connie: Don't stop looking in my eyes </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Steven: Your eyes </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Both: Why can’t we be sixteen? Is that so hard to do? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If you could let me in, I could be good with you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So let us be sixteen, if we still got it right. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two began to walk along the shore line. Eventually, the two began to slow waltz to the sounds of the waves and in the shine of the sunset.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Connie: So, what’s it gonna be? I wanna be with you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Steven: I wanna be with you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Connie: I wanna be with you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Both: Tonight! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They each pulled each other in for a tight embrace. It felt like the world around them began to fade away, leaving only them in each other’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Connie: Yeah we’re damaged </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Steven: Badly damaged </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Both: But your love’s too good to lose </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Connie: Hold me tighter </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Steven: Even closer </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Connie: I’ll stay if I’m what you choose </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Steven: Why can’t we be sixteen? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Connie: If I am what you choose </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Steven: If we still have the right </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two made eye contact. Steven gently placed his hands on her shoulders. Connie wiped a tear away from his face as she cupped his cheek. Both of them stared in each other’s eyes, which were shining with their love.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Connie: 'Cause you’re the one I choose </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Steven: You’re the one I choose </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Both: You’re the one I choose. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Not knowing who started it first, they kissed. Steven felt a warm feeling resonating in his chest as their lips made contact. This was the strongest their connection felt. Just the two of them in the moment. No one else could make them feel the way they felt towards each other.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Amethyst: WOO! Get it, Ste-man!</p><p>Both of their eyes shot open in surprise. They parted from the kiss and turned their heads behind them. The gems, and surprisingly Connie’s parents, were ducked behind a rock. Amethyst was on the verge of laughter.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Pearl: AMETHYST! You gave away our hiding spot!</p><p>Garnet: And ruined the moment.</p><p>Amethyst: Come on! I can’t be happy for him?</p><p>Priyanka: If we’re stalking them, then no.</p><p>Connie: Mom? Dad? What are you even doing here?</p><p>Priyanka: Even I don’t know. After you left, the gems leapt through a window and Garnet told us to follow them. And,...here we are?</p><p>Steven: Garnet? Really!?</p><p>Garnet: I wanted everyone to witness how cute you two are.</p><p>Doug: Even I admit they’re a cute couple. I mean, are you guys even dating?</p><p>Steven and Connie turned to each other. She gave a slight smile and lightly nodded. Steven mimicked her smile before turning to the people behind the rock.</p><p>Steven: Yeah. I guess we are.</p><p>Doug: Alright! I have a future son-in-law!</p><p>Connie: DAD!!*groans*</p><p>Connie embarrassingly buried her face in her hands as everyone else chuckled. Even Steven admitted that she looked adorable embarrassed. He gave a playful nudge to which Connie nudged him back, whist chuckling. Maybe things were getting better after all.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writer's Block is a b****! Took longer than expected, but I'm happy with how this chapter turned out. Comments are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. House Hierarchy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A glimpse into the lives of the beach house's animals.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IMPORTANT!! PLZ READ<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Okay, so I updated art for Chapters 12, 7, and 5, as well as added another piece to Chapter 11. There's also a few updated lines in Chapter 13. This chapter also discusses "Wolf Pack Rankings." To better understand, I'll leave a link to the sources.</p><p>Link: http://powerfulwolvespack.wikifoundry.com/page/All+Wolf+Ranks</p><p>With that in mind, enjoy the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight glistened through the sliding glass door in Steven’s room. He was nestled underneath a weighted blanket that Priyanka got for him. She said that it would feel like a hug when he slept and she was right, since this was the first time he’s had a good night's sleep in two weeks. During those two weeks, Steven’s been going to Dr. Mckenzie every Monday and Wednesday. He’s also been prescribed sertraline to help with his trauma. Most of the time, he would forget it, but Puka Shell always reminded him to take it.</p><p>That wasn’t the only change. They had taken down every picture of Steven before the corruption. Every time they looked at them, they all got an unsettling feeling as they looked at the paintings and then back at the current Steven. The wall on the stairs still retained the silhouette of the family portrait that was no longer there. </p><p>The hybrid teen was currently still asleep with his gemlin pinned under his arm. Puka Shell slithered his way out of his hold and peered over him to check the time. 9:53am. He gently leaned closer to his face and gave his nose a little <em> boop </em> with his paw.  Steven grumbled as his eyes fluttered open to see his Puka Shell staring whilst wagging his tail. He reached a hand up to pet his head.</p><p>Steven: Is it morning already? Jeez, I was out like a light last night. I should thank Priyanka for giving me this weighted bla-</p><p>The moment was interrupted by a sudden BANG from the other side. They both turned their heads to the sliding glass door. The Shard Pack was behind the glass, each taking turns headbutting at the door.</p><p>Steven: Really, guys? This is the <b><em>fifth</em></b> time! Bismuth is getting tired having to keep repairing the door.</p><p>Toro took a running start and crashed through the door, shattering the door. The pack ran up and lept on top of his bed.</p><p>Toro: Rawr! Grrruff! *Snort* (My Diamond! What order will you give? Protect? Fight?)</p><p>Steven: I think I’ve told you guys this for every time you’ve broken the door. There’s no danger anywhere, so go out and live your lives, and  for the last time stop eating the meep morps. They aren't practice dummies. </p><p>Toro: *Snort* Ruff! Grrrr. (What IF danger? Who will protect?)</p><p>Puka Shell: Arf! Arf Arf! (No danger! Peace only!)</p><p>Toro: *Snort* Grrrarrr. (We listen to Alpha. <em> You </em> Omega)</p><p>The Shard Pack chuckled amongst themself before Puka Shell launched himself at Toro. The two wrestled as the rest of the Shard Pack joined in the fight. </p><p>Steven: *Sigh* Every time.</p><p>???: RAWR! (What’s that noise?!)</p><p>Everyone stopped in the middle of what they were doing and turned to the doorway. Lion was standing in the doorway looking like he just woke up. </p><p>Lion: GrrrrrrAR! (You woke me up. Downstairs <em> now! </em>) </p><p>The Shard Pack quickly scrambled off of the bed and ran past Lion’s paws down the stairs. Lion looked back at Puka Shell and gave a look meaning <b>“You too.” </b>Puka Shell gave a huff before climbing off the bed and following The Shard Pack’s trail down the stairs. When he got down, it was a scene. Toro, Rhino, and Pollywog were playing Tug-o-War with an old Tshirt, while Slither was being mistaken as a cat toy by Cat Steven.</p><p>Puka Shell: Arf! (What is this?)</p><p>Everyone turned their attention to the pink gemlin.</p><p>Cat Steven: Mrrrreow (What does it look like?)</p><p>Puka Shell: Ruff! Ruff! Grrruff! (Do you really expect Steven to want you around when you’re all acting like this?</p><p>Toro: Grrrarf! *Snort* Rrrrarrrr. (Still need entertain! We find this and use to entertain.)</p><p>Rhino: *Snorts**Grumbles* (Is good entertain. Try.)</p><p>Puka Shell: GrrrrARF! (Will NOT try!)</p><p>Cat Steven: Mrrrr. Mrrrow. (If you won’t with that, then try this new toy.)</p><p>Slither: Hissssss! Ka! (Not toy! Is being!)</p><p>Cat Steven: HISS!! (Quiet, toy!)</p><p>They all heard the sound of footsteps. They turned to the stairs to see Steven talking on the phone while being led by Lion down the stairs.</p><p>Steven: Alright, Connie. See you in a few minutes.</p><p>Steven walked towards the door. He turned to the crowd of various creatures.</p><p>Steven: I’m gonna go wait for Connie at the front of the house. So, I expect you all to not ruin the house. That means you, Toro.</p><p>Everyone gave a quick glance at Toro. Pollywog gave them a little playful nudge, to which Toro grumbled. By the time they turned to the front door, Steven was already outside. </p><p>Puka Shell: Grrowwrrr? (What was that all about?)</p><p>Lion: Mrrrrow. *Huff* Mrrrrrr .(Making sure that things are alright. As the Alpha male of the house)</p><p>Toro: RrrrrrArrrr. *Snorts* *Spits loogie* (YOU not Alpha.! My diamond is! *Spits loogie*)</p><p>Puka Shell winces as the orange shard spit. Lion walked up to the biggest of the Shard Pack, their faces inches from each other.</p><p>Lion: Grrrrrrrrarrr. *Spits loogie* (When he’s gone, I’m Alpha. *Spits loogie*)</p><p>The pink gemlin let out a sigh before walking over to mop up the spit with the shirt.</p><p>Rhino: Arf. Arf. *Snorts* Rawr. (To be fair, that makes you Beta)</p><p>Cat Steven: Mrrrreeeeoow? (Human or animal standards?)</p><p>Slither: Hssssss. (She has point.)</p><p>Cat Steven stepped on Slither’s body.</p><p>Lion: *Waves paw* Mrrrr. Mrrrr. Merrrroww. (Okay. Okay. Animal standards)</p><p>Puka Shell: Rrrrrarrr? (So where do we begin?)</p><p>Toro: Grrurrrruff *Snorts* Rurrrr. (First, we pick lower rank. I want to be Zeta!)</p><p>Puka Shell: Grrrawwrrr? (What even is that?)<br/><br/>Toro: Grrararrr! *Snorts* (Like the generals to lead armies.)</p><p>Puka Shell: Rarrawrr? (How can you be a general when there’s no one to fight?)</p><p>Toro: Raarf! Rarf! (There’s always something!)</p><p>Cat Steven: Mrreeeoww. Mrrrr. (We aren't talking about that. We’re discussing ranks)</p><p>Puka Shell: Arf Arararar! Grrrarf! Rarf! Rarf! (There shouldn’t even <em> be </em>ranks! Our only duty is to assist Steven!)</p><p>Lion: Mrrrewwrr. (Somebody’s speaking out of turn.)<br/><br/>Puka Shell: Rarr!? Rarf Arf! (What turn!? We didn’t discuss this?)</p><p>Lion: Mrrreow. Rrrwaar? (We are now. All in favor of Puka Shell as Omega?)</p><p>Everyone else lifted a paw. Slither lifted up their tail. Puka Shell just looked dumbfounded at everyone’s reaction. With an irritated huff, he walked past them to the bathroom.</p><p>Puka Shell: Rarrrr. *Snorts* Gurrrrrrr! Rurrrarf! (Whatever. See if I care! Don’t come to me when you wreck the house!)</p><p>He shut the bathroom door and let out a sigh. He lept on top of the sink and turned on the warm faucet handle, letting it fill up the sink and stepping into it. His nerves were already calming, though it suddenly felt like it got colder. Despite being a complete separate being, he could still remember all of Steven’s memories when he was still a part of his gem. He remembered all of the times Jasper tried to kill him, calling him Rose, corrupting in front of him. Lion wasn’t really a “team player” either. There was that time when he practically abandoned Steven for weeks after he turned himself over to Homeworld. Cat Steven...well, she’s alright.</p><p>His train of thought was halted by a loud thud from the other side of the door. Puka Shell turned off the faucet before quickly shaking himself dry and running out the door. The scene was <b>chaotic.</b> Lion was trying to shake Toro off of his face while Rhino and Pollywog tried to nip at his ankles. As for Slither, Cat Steven was chewing on their tail. Eventually, Lion was able to throw Toro off of his face.</p><p>Toro: Grrrarararf! Arf! Arf! (You not fit to be Alpha! I will be better!)</p><p>Lion: Rrrrrroar! Rawr! (You’d lead us to ruin!)</p><p>Cat Steven: Mreeeorr! Merrrreow! (Both of you will lead us to ruin!)</p><p>Slither: Hsssssss! KA KA! (I still not toy!)</p><p>The whole house was filled with roars, barking, and hisses. Puka Shell stood in shock as the squabbling continued. Emotions began to surge through the pink gemlin. The shard in his stomach began to resonate and glow.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Puka Shell: Grrrrrrrrr <b>ARF! </b> ( <b>ENOUGH!!!</b>)</p><p>A shockwave began to flow through the house. Mugs on the counter began to shake. Luckly, nothing broke. Everyone stared in shock at his outburst.  </p><p>Puka Shell: Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Ruff! GrrrrrrARF! (I’ve had enough of this! We’re figuring this out, and we’re sticking with our roles.)</p><p>Puka Shell shoved his snoot in Lion’s face</p><p>Puka Shell: Grrrrarf arf arf! Grrrr arf! Arf! Arf! (You have the nerve to call yourself “Alpha” when you’re not even here half the time!?)</p><p>Lion shamefully glanced to the side.</p><p>Puka Shell: *Sneezes* GrrrArrr (Might as well be Omega.)</p><p>Puka Shell walked over to The Shard Pack. They all got into a straight line. </p><p>Puka Shell: Arf. Arf Arf Arf. Arrrrrr. Grrrruf!(When someone gives you orders, you follow them. Upsilons.)</p><p>Puka Shell walked over to Cat Steven.</p><p>Puka Shell: Arrrrr. Arf Arf. (I actually like you. Beta.)</p><p>The gemlin walked to the front of the room.</p><p>Puka Shell: Arf. Arf Arf Arf. Arf Arf. Arrrarf? (Now that you have your roles, I expect you to stick to them. Understood?)</p><p>Lion &amp; Cat Steven:Mewwww (Yes, Puka Shell)<br/>Shard Pack: Arrrrarr (Yes, Puka Shell)</p><p>Puka Shell: Arrrraorrrr? (What was that again?)</p><p>Lion &amp; Cat Steven:Meww...Merrow (Yes...Alpha.)<br/>Shard Pack: Arrr...Ararr (Yes...Alpha)</p><p>Puka Shell: Arrrar. (That’s more like it.)</p><p>Just then, Steven walked through the door to every other animal bowing down to his gemlin. A confused look was painted on his face.</p><p>Steven: I’m not even gonna ask. Anyways, Puka Shell, we gotta get moving. </p><p>Puka Shell let out a little yap before running up and jumping into his owner’s arms. As Steven began to walk out the door, Puka Shell turned to the animal group and gave a smug look. Steven began to walk down the stairs. Puka Shell turned to see who was at the bottom. The Cool Kids as well as Connie were waiting by Jenny’s car. The gemlin tilted his head in confusion.</p><p>Steven: Get ready, Puka. We’re going to the mall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Mall Day!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who wants to go on a MALL TRIP?!?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pizza car sped down the road. Everyone’s hair was blowing in the wind. Jenny was driving with Sour Cream on the passenger's side. Everyone else was in the back. Buck and Connie had the window seats while Steven was in the middle. Puka Shell was in Connie’s lap, leaning out with his tongue blowing in the wind. Everyone was singing to the song on the radio. <b>Fifteen Minutes by Mike Krol</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It goes on in my head </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And I’ll wind up dead </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Singing sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la, YEAH! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jenny: WOO!! You didn’t tell me you knew Mike Krol!</p><p>Steven: Really? ‘Cause I swore you’ve heard me sing it before after that rock concert I went to.</p><p>Sour Cream: Well, you didn’t say <em> which </em>rock concert. A majority of the story was about Pearl chasing after that mystery girl.</p><p>Buck: Yeah. What even happened to her?</p><p>Steven: I don’t really remember what happened with Pearl and that girl. But, I know that there’s something going in with her and Bismuth.</p><p>Connie: Really? I didn’t think there was something between them.</p><p>Steven: Bismuth and I had a little talk after I did a “lap” around the rink. You know, when you were hanging out with your other friends.</p><p>Connie: Oh. I was, wasn’t I? </p><p>Connie turned away with a vacant expression.</p><p>Steven: Connie? Is something wrong?</p><p>Connie: Hmm? Oh, I’m just thinking. Should I have stayed with you? At the rink?</p><p>Steven: Connie. We’ve been over this. It’s my fault for not telling you. I know you still feel guilty about it, but I’m getting help. It’ll work out in the end.</p><p>He gently grabbed his girlfriend’s hand. She looked up at him and smiled.</p><p>Connie: Heh. You’re right. I guess I was being silly.</p><p>Steven chuckled in response and gave her a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>Jenny: We’re here!</p><p>Everyone looked up to see the building. A giant sign was on the front above the doors. Ocean Town Mall. People were walking in and out of the entrance. Everyone was preparing to get out, until Jenny spoke up. </p><p>Jenny: Hang on, guys! Steven, before picking you up, I made a little something for Puka Shell.</p><p>Jenny reached into her handbag and pulled something red out. She unfolded it to reveal it was a red animal vest with the words “Emotional Support” on it in white. She reached it out to Steven, who took it and admired it. Puka Shell gave it a sniff and immediately wagged his tail.</p><p>Steven: Jenny I- I don’t know what to say.</p><p>Jenny: Don’t say anything. Put it on him.</p><p>After a new uninterrupted seconds, Puka Shell was wearing the vest. He looked at himself and gave a little purr, flopping down in Steven’s lap.</p><p>Steven: *chuckles* I think he likes it.</p><p>Jenny: Glad he likes it. Now, let’s go.</p><p>Everyone made their way out of the car and headed towards the entrance. He realized how many people were walking in and out of the parking lot and door. His grip tightened around Puka Shell. It wasn’t long until they made it to the interior and halted for a moment.</p><p>Connie: Something’s bothering you.</p><p>Steven: Oh, it’s just the same thing with me worrying about what people thiiiiiii….</p><p>His voice trailed off as he saw a figure walk by. It was a woman in a green dress with unusually green tinted skin and a gem embedded in her chest. A jade. He looked around and saw more gems around the mall. Aquamarines. Quartzes. Rubies. Pearls. All of them were coexisting with the people in the mall. He even recognized some of the quartzes that were at Little Homeworld.</p><p>Connie: I know you’re a little shocked…</p><p>Steven: Why wouldn’t I be? I didn’t know gems were in other places aside from Beach City.</p><p>Jenny: Well, I mean gems are technically fully integrated on Earth. So, why <em> not </em>go to other places?</p><p>Steven: Well, I guess you’re right.</p><p>Sour Cream: Well, now that <em> that’s </em>out of the way, let’s shop ‘til we drop!</p><p>Everyone exclaimed in agreement. The more they walked into the mall, the more gems they saw. The more gems they saw, the more confident Steven got. They stopped in front of a clothing store.</p><p>Jenny: Alright, before we do some <em> real </em>shopping, Steven, you need a new look. </p><p>Steven: What’s wrong with what I have on now?</p><p>Connie: She does have a point, Steven. You’ve been wearing the same sweatshirt for three weeks.</p><p>Steven: Hey, I wash it!</p><p>Connie: Sure you do. But, can’t you at least give it a try?</p><p>Steven:...*Sigh* Alright. I’ll do it for you.</p><p>Jenny: Alrighty then! Let’s get to shoppin’. Plus, there’s a really cute blouse that’s on sale.</p><p>For the next 4 minutes, Buck, Sour Cream, and Connie were searching for any outfit they think would suit Steven best. Jenny was shopping for her own wardrobe. It wasn’t long until Steven was in the changing room. He looked inside the bag and then to himself in the mirror. Puka Shell faced away as he changed into the new outfit. He placed his old clothes in the bag before turning to the mirror behind him.</p><p>Steven: Well, here goes nothing.</p><p>He turned around to his new appearance. His shirt was similar to his old black ones, but this time it was white. The jacket was the same color as his old one, but the sleeves were a very light, almost white, gray that went up to his chest. Plus, it was also a hoodie now. He had on loose fit jeans that were tucked into low indigo boots with an azure stripe along it and a single gold star on the inner part of the boot. On his hands were dark gray fingerless gloves with a paw print pattern on the inside of the palm. As a finishing touch, the purple beanie. He smiled as he studied the pattern on his new outfit.</p><p>Steven: Well, Puka Shell? What do ya think?</p><p>Puka Shell let out a little yip as he stood on his hind legs.</p><p>Steven: Well, I can't say I hate it either.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He walked out walked out of the changing room to all of his friends that were waiting outside </p><p>Steven: Well? What do you guys think!</p><p>Sour Cream: Heck yeah!</p><p>Buck: You looking fly, Universe.</p><p>Jenny: Dang! It’s a good look for you.</p><p>Steven: So, Connie, what do you thi-</p><p>His words were cut off my Connie’s lips on his. She looked at him and smiled as she pulled him into a hug.</p><p>Connie:(Whispering) I think you look pretty handsome. </p><p>Steven: *Chuckles* Are you just saying that, because I’m your boyfriend?</p><p>Connie: Mmmmaybe.</p><p>Jenny: When you two are done flirting with each other, we still gotta go out and paint the town! Or rather mall, since we’re in the mall.</p><p>They paid for the clothes and went on their merry way. They stopped by a few stores and bought stuff there. Sour Cream bought new LED lights for his dj turntable and a new headset. Buck got new glasses, that looked oddly like his old pair, as well as a medical book. Jenny got a little bit of everything from each store. Connie bought a Mcfendo Swap along with a crap ton of games, Creature Crossroads, Wonder Maria Sisters, Wonderful Wham Ensemble. The group were walking out of the store with their bags of items.</p><p>Jenny: I don’t know about you, but I feel like getting a bite to eat.</p><p>Sour Cream: Same here!</p><p>Buck: You read my mind.</p><p>Jenny: Great! So let’s head to the food court and-</p><p>Connie: Wait! Before we go, shouldn’t Steven buy something first. He’s the only one who hasn’t bought anything yet.</p><p>Steven: It’s really okay, Connie. I’m alright with the new outfit.</p><p>Connie: Really, Steven? ‘Cause the last time you said you were alright, you know what happened.</p><p>Puka Shell nudged his shoulder and gave the same “are you sure” look everyone else had.</p><p>Steven: Alright! I’ll get something. But, no place we’ve been to has anything that catches my eye.</p><p>Sour Cream: Well, do you want us to get something for you?</p><p>Steven: No. This is something I want to do for me. Dr. Mckenzie’s been saying that a lot of things I do are based on other peoples actions, not mine. In her own words, it’s  like I’ve been a shield for everyone I’ve interacted with, which is ironic considering that a shield is my gem weapon.</p><p>Connie: Well, we’re your shield now.</p><p>Connie pulled her boyfriend into a hug, to which he returned it. He glanced at her and smiled.</p><p>Steven: (Whispering) You’ve always been my shield.</p><p>Jenny: Shield Group Hug!</p><p>Jenny, followed by Sour Cream and Buck, joined into the protective hug. Through the hug, something caught Steven’s eye. There was a stand a few feet away with shelves of assortments of jewelry. There was a person with a side  buzz leaning on the stand. Next to it, was a sign reading “One Piercing for 2 Free Jewelry.”</p><p>Steven: Hang on. I know what I want now,</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Connie: Are you sure you want to go through with this?</p><p>Steven: It’s what I want, isn’t it?</p><p>Connie: I guess so.</p><p>Steven was sitting in a chair as the side buzz person held an ear piercing gun to his right ear lobe. He had on a visible nervous look.</p><p>Sour Cream: You know, it’s not too late to back out.</p><p>Buck: I could get the piercing for you.</p><p>Steven: Nope. I'm good.</p><p>Jenny: Really? 'Cause your face tells us something di-</p><p>Steven: What's taking so long? Just pierce it already!</p><p>Side Buzz Person clipped the ear piercing gun on his earlobe and Steven let out a high pitched, but not girlish, yell. The rest of the group winced as he cupped his ear.</p><p>Sour Cream: Whoa. You actually went through with it.</p><p>Connie: How do you feel?</p><p>Steven: My ear feels like it got ripped off. But, how does it look?</p><p>He moved his hand away from his newly pierced ear. The earlobe had a pink stud with a golden diamond hanging from it. Everyone else gazed in awe at the earring. Jenny even took a picture and showed it to him. He gazed at the earring in the picture and gave a small smile.</p><p>Side Buzz Person: Remember, you also get two free pieces of jewelry.  </p><p>Steven walked over to the stand and scanned across the rows. Bracelets. Necklaces. Rings. Earrings. A majority of them looked either too flashy or too tedious. But then, he spotted something. A type of bracelet that had a little gold star on them with a letter engraved on it. They were made of shells. Puka Shells.</p><p>Steven carefully looked through each bracelet until he got the two he wanted. He let Puka Shell sniff them and he immediately wagged his tail. Steven put one of them around his right wrist and put the other one on Puka Shell’s tail. Puka Shell reached up and gave his owner puppy kisses. Each star had a letter on it. Steven had an “S”. Puka Shell had a “P”. </p><p>Afterwards, the group headed down to the food court. There was a place there that was dubbed "Aqua Mexican JR" that everyone collectively agreed that it was a rip off of the original. Regardless, they ate there anyways and once again agreed that it wasn't as good. At the end of their trip, they all headed back to the pizza car and drove off. Steven sat in a window seat admiring his new look in his phone reflection. Puka Shell popped his head into view, making him chuckle. He wondered what the gems would think of his look. But, even he knew Pearl would kill him when she sees the ear piercing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am SO GLAD I got this done, because I was eager to get started on the next chapter. Comments are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Spinel and Emerald’s “Gemcellent” Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How have Spinel and Emerald adapted to Earth?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quaint day in Little Homeworld. Watermelon Tourmaline was happily bouncing along the road with fresh pastries they’d gotten from Spacetries. Orange Spodumene walked by and gave a friendly wave. They returned the wave.  Watermelon stopped and opened up the box of goodies. Black Donut Holes. They couldn’t wait any longer. They licked their lips as they reached for one. They held it up to their mouths…</p><p><b> <em>NYOOM!!  </em> </b> A blur of green went by, nearly hitting the silicate. Watermelon was able to stabilize themselves and went for another attempt at a bite when... <b> <em>NYOOM!!</em> </b> Another blur, a pink one, zipped by and caused the box of treats to fly up into the air and puncture onto the gem’s spikes. The blurs continued to zip down the road, maneuvering through various gems and objects. They reached a ramp that was built near the center warp pad. The blurs bumped into each other as they made the jump and landed on a giant bean bag like cushion. A small figure slid down the mat, dusting themselves off. She adjusted her headband.</p><p>Emerald: So Spins, You think that was enough training?</p><p>Spinel slid off of the cushion and shook the dust off their pigtails.</p><p>Spinel: For sure, Ems! We are gonna <em>nail </em>the <b>Zpin DaZh BlaZt</b> tournament tomorrow night!</p><p>The two gem girlfriends did a handshake that was too complicated to describe that ended with them both kissing each other and giggling afterwards.</p><p>???: Spinel! Emerald!</p><p>The pair of gems turned to who called their names. It was Steven carrying Puka Shell in his arms. The gemlin let out a little bark. They met each other by the warp pad.</p><p>Emerald: Steven! What brings you to our wonderful Little Homeworld.</p><p>Steven: I was just here to see Centi. We have a weekly discussion on corruption scars. I guess you could say it’s like having a gem therapist actually. And what have you two been up to?</p><p>Spinel: We were just preparing for the <b>Zpin DaZh BlaZt </b>tournament tomorrow night. We’ve been training non stop!</p><p>Steven: Yeah. I can see that.</p><p>He looked over to the skid marks left in the ground from them.</p><p>Emerald: Wow, I can’t really remember the last time we had a conversation like this.</p><p>Spinel: Actually, you’re right. The last time we talked was…when...</p><p>Spinel fidgeted uncomfortably. Actually, everyone shifted uncomfortably. The last time they talked was a day after the Diamonds sent the Famethyst to help repair Beach City and Little Homeworld, which was a month ago, and the day after Steven uncorrupted. Plus, it wasn’t a <em> normal </em>conversation. Steven asked for Spinel and Emerald to talk to him.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The tarp on the beach house was practically louder than the ocean waves. Sounds of sawing and hammering were in the background of the house, which drowned out the tarp sounds.  Steven was waiting by the temple hand embedded into the ground. Puka Shell was laying in his lap purring with his belly up. Fluttering was heard in the background and Steven turned his attention to that. Puka Shell took notice and hopped out of his lap. Both walked towards the figures flying down. It was Spinel using her legs as a propeller and carried Emerald with her arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Emerald: Incoming! Homeworld gems coming through! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Puka Shell leapt into Steven’s arms before they landed. The two landed right in front of the teen hybrid and gemlin.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Spinel: Heyyo, Stevo! To what do we owe the pleasure of meeting you here? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Steven: Hey, Spinel. Emerald. So, I bet you guys remember what happened after I left Homeworld. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Spinel: You mean, when we arrived at your house to return your “foot thong” and you corrupted right in front of us? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Emerald: And when we tried to calm you down, you electrocuted and poofed us, and left inactive for the three days you were missing? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Steven: Uh...yeah that. *Throat clears* Well, that’s why I called you here. I just want you guys to know that I am so so SO sorry for what I did to you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Spinel: Oh, that's why you called us!? *PSSH* I’m already over that! There’s no need to apologize! </em>
</p><p><em> Steven: You mean, you aren’t mad at me? </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> Spinel: I’ve </em> <b> <em>never </em> </b>been! I mean, there was that time with the injector, the garden, and the rejuvenator. Well, I guess we can call it even between us. I almost killed your planet and you electrocuted me! Even!</p><p>
  <em> Steven: Emerald. You aren’t mad either? </em>
</p><p><em> Emerald: Nope! Ever since getting unbubbled, I’ve had my troubles with...adjusting. Before Yellow poofed me the </em> <b> <em>first </em> </b> <em> time, I sort of...attacked her out of rage. And that didn’t sit well with her. But, I’ve recovered!</em></p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p><em> Steven: That’s good to hear. Wait...what do you mean by the </em> <b> <em>FIRST </em> </b> <em> time she poofed you? </em></p><p><em> Emerald: When Era 3 began, I was one of the first to be unbbled but, once I saw Yellow’s face...I was back at square one. I don’t even </em> <b> <em>know </em> </b> <em> how many times I got poofed. Despite all the times they talked, I only had one thing on my mind: </em> <b> <em>Revenge.</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> Spinel: But, then I stepped in! Once I came to Homeworld, I didn’t even know what to do! But, then I met Emerald, we bonded over the people that hurt us, and the rest is history! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Emerald: *Chuckles* I still can’t believe you were there for 6,000 years! I didn’t even exist yet! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Spinel: *Chuckles* At least you were able to see more than one place! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Emerald: Only for like a few seconds once in a while for two years! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The two Homeworld gems began laughing. Steven and Puka Shell gave each other awkward glances. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Steven: Well...I’m glad you two have each other. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Emerald: Thank you, Steven. OH! We should be heading back! The Famethyst said they could teach us a few spin dash trips! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Spinel: Well, let's go then! Nice talking with ya, Steven! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Steven: Same here!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Emerald climbed onto her girlfriend's back and Spinel turned her legs into a spring and sprung them both up in the air and out of there. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Emerald:...Well anyways, nice reminiscing about a bittersweet moment that happened between us. We should really be on our way. Grape Agate wanted our help with something.</p><p>Steven: Well, you can go. Don’t want you to be late.</p><p>Spinel and Emerald nodded in confirmation and walked away. They almost made it past the Forge before hearing their names being called.</p><p>???: Spinel! Emerald! <em> Just </em>the gems I wanted to see!</p><p>They both jumped in surprise and turned their heads around to see Bismuth waving at them from the Forge’s entrance.</p><p>Spinel: Hey Bismuth! What do you need us for?</p><p>Bismuth: There’s a strange package here with both of your names on it.</p><p>Spinel: A package?</p><p>Emerald: With both of our names?</p><p>The pair began to walk into the Forge. Low and behold, there was a package. Strangely, it was moving on its own in small jolts. Peridot was laying on it to try to prevent it from moving, which didn’t work.</p><p>Peridot: Thank Stars you’re here! Open this!</p><p>Bismuth: Hang on! We don’t even know what it is. It could be dangerous.</p><p>Lapis: We’ve probably faced much more dangerous things than this.</p><p>Everyone turned to Lapis. She was holding up a painting and trying to find a place for it on the wall. It was the group painting of the OG Crystal Gems that was on the stairwell.</p><p>Spinel: Isn’t that the painting in Steven’s house?</p><p>Lapis: Yeah. Steven didn’t want it anymore, since it reminded them too much of...well, you know. This is also one of my best paintings, so I’m not just gonna keep it in a storage closet.</p><p>The moving package bumped into Lapis, almost making her drop the painting in a pile of weapons.</p><p>Lapis: Watch where that thing’s going!</p><p>Peridot: You think I haven’t been trying??</p><p>Bismuth: Quiet! Let’s just see what this is. Peridot, you said it had a letter attached to it?</p><p>Peridot held up a sheet of paper. Emerald took it and she and Spinel began to read it.</p><p> </p><p><em>   Hello Spinel and Emerald! </em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>   How is life on Earth? Interesting? Boring? As dull as it always was? Anyways, with all the commotion going on, we’ve decided to give you some friends. As you know, Yellow has been working hard repairing all the gems used for those horrible experiments. Unfortunately, there have been some shards that don’t have the others. So, we’ve decided to give them to you as, what I guess you call now, “Gemlins.” Enjoy your new friends! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> -The Diamonds XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Spinel: Jeez, the “XOs” go one for the rest of the page.</p><p>Emerald: And the continues on the back. Also, new gemlins!?</p><p>Emerald rushed over to the box. She pushed Peridot off of it, grabbed a dagger from a basket and slowly cut it open. The rest of the gems peered in as she opened it. Inside the box were 5 gemlins. The biggest one was a hairy looking boar with a yellow flame pattern, a Topaz. The second biggest appeared to be a round plump tiger, a Tiger’s Eye. The third biggest resembled a peacock with bright blue feathers, a Lapis Lazuli. The fourth one was a dark purple horse that was around the size of a dik dik, and Amethyst. The last one was a stoat with long soft fur and a bright lilac pelt, a pearl.</p><p>Spinel: AWWWWW!! They look so cute!</p><p>She lifted the pig one in her hands.</p><p>Spinel: Who’s a good gemlin? You are! Yes you a-</p><p>The boar headbutted her face, making her drop it. As she haunched down on the floor, the rest of the gemlins began running out of the box, knocking over anything in the Forge. Everyone ran around trying to grab onto the rampaging shards. Lapis was trying to protect the painting. Spinel was able to grab onto the tiger and the pony with her elasticity. The stoat jumped right onto Emerald and the peacock got tangled in Spinel’s pigtails. Bismuth and Peridot were trying to grab the boar, but it was too fast. Eventually, it ran past Lapis, who stumbled and made her drop the painting. It knocked into a paint can on a shelf and made it fall. <b>SPLAT!!!</b> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Black paint left a giant smudge that covered half of the painting. Everyone, even the gemlins, stared in shock at the paint dripped down Steven’s face. Lapis fell to her knees and cried her heart out.</p><p>Lapis: NOOOO! My painting! My beautiful painting!</p><p>The gemlins immediately scrambled free and ran out the door. Spinel and Emerald turned to see the last gemlin escape through the bushes.</p><p>Emerald: I think that might be a problem.</p><p>Peridot: Ya think!?</p><p>Spinel: What do we do now?</p><p>Bismuth: I’ll tell you what we’re gonna do! We’re gonna find them and prevent them from causing as much damage as they did to my Forge!</p><p>Lapis: And my painting!</p><p>Bismuth: And the painting.</p><p>Emerald: That sounds like a plan. But, you’ve seen how fast they were. </p><p>Spinel: How are we gonna find a lead on them?</p><p>???: *SHRIEK*</p><p>Peridot: That might be one.</p><p>The gems, excluding Lapis who was still mourning over the loss of her painting, ran into the direction of the screams. They stopped by a set of berry bushes. By them, Grape Agate.</p><p>Spinel: Grape! What’s the matter? </p><p>Grape: Oh! Spinel! Emerald! Thank the Diamonds you’re here! I was just about to pick my berries, when something jumped on my head and landed in the bushes!</p><p>Peridot: Step aside as I investigate this problem.</p><p>Peridot reached down in the bushes. She put her hand in the shrub and rummaged through it. </p><p>Peridot: Hmmm...I don’t feel anythi-AUGH!!!</p><p>She quickly took her hand out of the bush. The stoat was biting her hand and not letting go. She flailed her arm around attempting to get it off. Eventually, Bismuth walked up to her arm and bubbled the lilac vermin. It ran around the bubble like a hamster. </p><p>Emerald: *Sighs* One down, four to go.</p><p>Spinel: Now, if only someone else could scream so we could find them.</p><p>???: *SCREAMS*</p><p>Bismuth: You need to say that more often.</p><p>Everyone ran to the scream’s direction. They found themselves in the Meep Morp class. Snowflake Obsidian and Little Larimar were staring up at something.</p><p>Bismuth: Snowflake! Larimar! What’s the matter?</p><p>They both pointed up to an ice pillar. The bird had its wing trapped on top of the ice pillar. It was desperately trying to fly away. </p><p>Peridot: What in the world happened here?</p><p>Obsidian: We were just about to work on another sculpture, when this bird got caught in my pillar. We were just about to get it off.</p><p>Larimar: I’ll help with that.</p><p>She spoke with a raised claw. Spinel slowly lowered her hand knowing what they were implying. Emerald pulled out a nunchuck and jumped high enough to reach the top of the ice pillar and began to carefully chip away the ice from the bird’s wing. Pretty soon, the wing was free. The peacock shook all the excess ice shavings off and flew down, landing on Bismuth’s head.</p><p>Peridot: Woo! Three left!</p><p>Spinel: Well, let’s be on our way!</p><p>The gem group continued their search for the rest of the gemlins. They looked for 7 minutes before hearing “mews” They looked up in a tree. The tiger gemlin was hanging onto a branch, shaking in fear. Spinel reached up and grabbed the frightened kitty, plopping it onto Peridot’s head. </p><p>They found the horse fairly quickly. The Heaven and Earth Beetles were hanging onto dear life as the pony bucked its legs. The group managed to block off any areas it could escape and lassoed it with Spinel’s stretched out thumb. The only one that was left was the boar.</p><p>Emerald: Alright! Almost finished! We only have one left. </p><p>Peridot: That is true, but remember how fast it was?</p><p>Spinel: Come on, Peridoodle. We’ve got the rest of them this far. How hard can this be?</p><p>A pot shattering was heard. Everyone turned and ran into the direction of the sound.</p><p>Spinel: *Groans* Me and my big mouth.</p><p>They went to a house with a sign on it reading: “Me and my Scars Discussion Group.” Emerald realized something. Steven’s there! She kicked down the door and they ran inside. The house was a complete mess. Centi was pinned under a cabinet. Lace Amethyst and Crazy Lace were cowering in the corner. Biggs was stuck on the ceiling. Puka Shell was tangled in a plant basket. Steven was pinned under a chair as the pig gemlin repeatedly jumped on his head.</p><p>Emerald: HEY! SWINE!</p><p>The pig stopped jumping on the teen and slowly turned to the angered eyes of Spinel and Emerald. It let out a little squeak before immediately making a mad dash for the exit. Peridot almost caught it, but it kicked her in the face. </p><p>The two Homeworld gems ran after it while Bismuth and Peridot helped everyone in the house. The pig zigzagged through the various gems walking in the street with Spinel and Emerald trailing behind it. </p><p>Emerald: We'll never catch it at <em> this </em>rate!</p><p>Spinel: You think what I'm thinking?</p><p>Emerald nodded. They held each other's hands and pulled each other into a light form. Liddicoatite Tourmaline formed and ran <em>twice </em>as fast as they previously were. The boar glanced behind them and fear struck its heart as the fusion left a trail of <em>literal </em>multicolored fire behind her with eyes flaring with anger.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The boar found themselves stopped by the tower wall. Liddicoatite saw this as a perfect opportunity by summoning her kusarigama and hooking it right next to the boar and pulling on it, effectively pulling her forwards. The boar squeaked in fear and began to run up the tower. The fusion landed where the pig once was and charged up for a spin dash. She shot up the wall and landed on the top. She scanned the area for the pig and saw it run off the ledge. Liddicoatite gasped in shock and stretched an arm of the ledge to catch it. She felt her hand grab something and she slowly pulled whatever it was. Thankfully, it was the boar. She let out a sigh of relief, placing the boar on the tower’s floor before defusing. Spinel and Emerald fell to the floor in exhaustion. </p><p>Spinel: *Sighs* Thank Stars that’s over.</p><p>Emerald: You got that right.</p><p>Later that evening, Steven was saying his goodbyes to the Bismuth, Peridot, Spinel, and Emerald. Puka Shell was running around with the new gemlins.</p><p>Bismuth: I’m actually surprised how fast they got along, considering what happened earlier.</p><p>Steven: Even I’m surprised. So, how do you think you’re gonna be with all these new gemlins running around?</p><p>Peridot: I admit it’s gonna take some getting used to, especially with what happened today, but we’ll get by.</p><p>Spinel: AND, me and Ems already came up with names!</p><p>Steven: Really? That was quick.</p><p>Spinel: Yeah. We decided to name the stoat one Silk, the peacock is Azure...</p><p>Emerald:...The horse is Plum, the tiger we named Tygra…</p><p>Spinel picked up the boar. </p><p>Spinel: And we named this little guy Biggie Hams! Who’s a good piggie? You are!</p><p>Emerald and Spinel began doting the boar gemlin.</p><p>???: I did it…</p><p>Everyone turned to whoever spoke. It was Lapis. Everyone jumped in surprise at her appearance. Her eyes were bloodshot and occasionally twitched, her hair was a giant mess, and she had splotches of paint everywhere on her. Puka Shell jumped in Steven’s arms out of fear.</p><p>Lapis:...I finally fixed it...The painting...is fixed.</p><p>She handed the painting to Spinel and Emerald. Their eyes lit up in astonishment. Peridot and Bismuth leaned over and looked at the painting. They had the same expression the two other gems had.</p><p>Steven: What is it?</p><p>Emerald handed the portrait to him. He and Puka Shell’s eyes widened with the same astonishment the gems had. The portrait had Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven, in his current appearance, with Puka Shell smiling in his arms.</p><p>Steven: Lapis...I...I don’t know what to say…</p><p>Steven turned to Lapis, who fell fast asleep on the floor. Everyone just stared at her for a couple seconds.</p><p>Steven: I should be heading back now. *Yawns* I admit I’m also a little tired. See ya, guys.</p><p>Steven began to walk away with the new portrait. The other gems said their goodbyes as he walked. He made his way back to the beach house. No one else was inside. He walked up the first flight and hung the painting up over the landing. They stared at the painting and smiled at it for a good 30 seconds. Steven walked into his room and plopped down on the bed. He was too tired to change into any pajamas. He hugged Puka Shell close to his chest and shut his eyes. For once in the past month, he felt whole.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WELL! This was definitely one of my longer chapters, but the NEXT one might be even longer. Get ready. Comments are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. A Day After The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flashback Chapter!(A.K.A Steven runs away from his family, again)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Takes a long inhale) HOOOOOOO!!! It's done!! I can't believe I actually got this done!! I had a chapter that was originally gonna be 20, but I got stuck writing it. So, I improvised! </p><p>Also, if you follow my Tumblr, you'll know that I hosted a DTIYS contest. And congrats to @nightmerghost, A.K.A Riot_01,(Is that right?) for winning!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark. That’s all he saw. Darkness in an empty, blackened, and yet, warm abyss. The silence was comforting. But then, something flooded his view with a bright glow. The sun’s rays through the glass door. His eyes slowly creaked open as more brightness flooded his vision. </p><p>Steven rubbed his tired eyes, which were still adjusting to his surroundings. He eventually got his bearings. He was back in his room. The previous night’s events suddenly flooded his mind. The fight. The confession. The boardwalk. The cliff. And the comfort. A hand instinctively placed itself onto his gem underneath the bandages. It still had the same tenderness and dent as before. Of course, the feeling was lessening. </p><p>He jolted as he felt something move next to him. His eyes darted to a moving lump underneath the comforter. It found its way to the edge and stuck his little pink head out. Puka Shell. The gemlin's tail began to wag vigorously once he saw that his creator was awake. He seemingly leapt out of the comforters, into Steven’s lap. He reached up and began to give little puppy kisses onto his chin. The hybrid chuckled at the affection his gemlin gave him.</p><p>His attention turned to the other side of the bed. The previous night was blurry, but he did remember one key moment. Connie sleeping next to him. The spot on the bed was empty. Steven realized that she might be downstairs. With the rest of his family...His family....The gems...Dad…</p><p>Steven suddenly felt guilt pool into his chest. They did everything they could to get him back, but at what cost? He remembered the vow they all made to treat him the way they should've treated him before. But, something else came into mind. “Did he even deserve it?” If not before, then surely by now, he must have hurt them more than they ever hurt him. Regardless, his body still made him get out of bed.</p><p>He took a quick glance in the mirror at his appearance. The only relative article of clothing he had on was a pair of jeans that were thrown on in order to look presentable when Dr. Maheswaran checked up on him. Steven knew he needed to look more presentable if he was ever to confront his family downstairs. He could hear the distant chatter of them. A sudden aroma came from downstairs. Bacon. French Toast. Pancakes. Eggs. Breakfast. His stomach grumbled in annoyance at it being empty. Were they trying to lure him downstairs?</p><p>His stomach seemingly did everything for him. He quickly rummaged through the drawers for something presentable. In a flash, he got on his outfit and gazed at himself in a mirror. The jeans had been swapped out with comfortable gray sweatpants and he had on his signature black star shirt. Puka Shell was grooming his tail, like he was also getting himself presentable. Steven chuckled at the gemlin. The gemlin gave a little waggle of his tail before getting into a crouch position and bounding into Steven’s arms. </p><p>The teen looked down the stairwell with hesitation. But, with a reassuring chin nudge from Puka Shell, Steven took a few hesitant steps forward. He eventually found himself walking slowly trudging down the stairs.</p><p>The gems were chatting near the kitchen with Pearl making a fresh batch of pancakes. Oddly enough, Spinel and Emerald were there. Yesterday, they announced that they would be staying on Earth to learn more about it. Both gems had a plate of french toast. Greg was waving a cat toy in front of Cat Steven. Lion immediately grabbed it away from him. Connie was sitting on the couch and was the first one to notice him.</p><p>Connie: Steven! You're awake!</p><p>Everyone in the room turned their attention to the boy on the stairs. He gave a sheepish smile and waved.</p><p>Greg: Hey, Schtu-ball!</p><p>Garnet: Glad to see you awake.</p><p>Spinel: What's up, Steverino?</p><p>He made his way quickly down the rest of the stairs. Connie met him at the bottom, immediately hugging him once he got down.</p><p>Connie: Hey. How are you holding up with what happened yesterday?</p><p>The room silently awaited for the hybrid’s answer.</p><p>Steven: Well...um...I can say...that I’m better than I was yesterday.</p><p>Connie: That’s good to hear.</p><p>Pearl: Oh, Steven. I was just finishing this batch of pancakes. Would you like some?</p><p>Steven: Sure. I’d love some. Thanks, Pearl.</p><p>He made his way to the couch and plopped down. Greg proceeded to drape a blanket over his son's shoulders, not that he needed it, but just to be nice.</p><p>Spinel: Hey, quick Earth question. Has human food always been this good? </p><p>Emerald: Even after Amethyst explained the organic digestive process, we still love it!</p><p>The homeworld gems clinked forks before eating the toast. Afterwards, a fresh plate of pancakes, syrup and butter included, a glass of milk, and knife and fork was set in front of Steven. He cut a piece of pancake before placing it in his mouth and began to chew. The corners of his mouth began to curl upwards. He missed the sweetness of the syrup and the smoothness of butter. Besides, it was way better than what he ate yesterday, half digested fries and bland saltines. Pearl came back later with a smaller stack of pancakes.</p><p>Pearl: Don’t think I forgot about you, Puka Shell.</p><p>The gemlin leapt out of Steven’s lap onto the coffee table and immediately started to munch on the pancakes.</p><p>Steven: Wow. I didn’t know he could eat. But, what happens to the food <em> after </em> he digests it?</p><p>Amethyst: I kept finding coal chunks around the house when you were gone.</p><p>Steven: Oh...wait...ew.</p><p>Puka Shell gave a side eyed glance at him before continuing eating. They eventually finished their meal. Pearl reached over to collect their empty plates. Puka Shell climbed into Steven’s lap while he finished his milk cup. Pearl also snatched that too. With everyone doing all these things for him, it kinda felt like Steven was a kid again. The kid everyone loved back then…they weren't gonna get him back. Too many things happened that made sure of it.</p><p>Garnet: I had a talk with The Diamonds before they left yesterday. They've decided to call the Famethyst to come down to Earth to assist with repairs.</p><p>Amethyst: Oh yeah! Emerald, you and Spinel <em> have </em>to meet them! You would especially get along with Carnelian and Skinny.</p><p>Greg: As long as the Zoomans don't come down, then I'm good.</p><p>Everyone chuckled at the remarks of the quartz and older human.</p><p>Connie: Did you hear, Steven? Isn't it great that the town’s getting help?</p><p>Steven: Hmm! Oh, y-yeah. It is.</p><p>Connie: Did you even hear what they said?</p><p>Steven:...N-no. Not really. Sorry.</p><p>Connie: It's alright if you didn't.</p><p>Steven:...Is it though?</p><p>The mood drastically changes. The room turned their attention to the hybrid.</p><p>Connie: W-what?</p><p>Steven: You heard me. I hurt everyone, but you still risked everything to get me back! Why?</p><p>Connie: Y...you can’t be serious.</p><p>Steven: Does it sound like I am?</p><p>Puka Shell leapt out of his lap, onto the coffee table before Steven stood up from the couch.</p><p>Greg: Steven. You were suffering and we wanted to help you.</p><p>Steven: But, did I ask for you to help me? Did I want you to help me!? No! I didn’t! I wrecked your home and everyone doesn’t seem to bat an eye! They just play it off like it was an accident! Well, it wasn’t! I <em> wanted </em> everyone to know I was suffering! I <em> wanted </em>to show your neglect!</p><p>Pearl: But, we’re trying to make up for it!</p><p>Steven: 16 years too late, Pearl! And honestly, I’m expecting you all to be madder at me! You should hate me right now!</p><p>Garnet: Steven! No one here hates you!</p><p>Steven: Well, I want SOMEONE TO BE!!</p><p>Realization hit harder than his words. He yelled at his family again. They were crying, because of him again. It was just like that day.</p><p>Steven:...I...want someone to hate me.</p><p>Connie: Steven. I don’t think that’s gonna happen. But, we aren’t gonna let anything bad happen to you. Including whatever you’re feeling.</p><p>Steven: Don’t try to pity me. Is that the only reason you’re here? Is it because you all feel bad for me? Well, I don’t blame any of you...Especially now.</p><p>He made a dash towards the front door. Pearl and Garnet were already at the front door, making Steven halt in his tracks. He looked towards the stairs. Connie and Lion were already there. He quickly sprinted towards the warp pad before Greg, Emerald, Amethyst and Spinel blocked the entrance. He leapt up over the blockade, landing directly on the warp pad.</p><p>Connie: Steven!</p><p>The hybrid looked behind him to his family with tear filled eyes. Puka Shell hopped off the coffee table and sprinted towards Steven. By the time he leapt over Greg, it was too late. The light of the warp pad ceased and he was gone. Without something to catch him, the pink gemlin slammed his head into the closed temple door. He quickly shook his head, running to the warp pad and immediately pawing at it, while whining. Puka eventually plopped his head down and cried. Everyone else was just standing in place, trying to process what happened. Steven had left them again.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>The hum of the warp was practically deafening, but that was what Steven needed. Something to block out the sound of his rapidly beating heart and the recurring thoughts of abandoning the people who wanted to help him, yet again. The next thing he needed was a place to hide. By now, this was all just a game of “Warp Roulette.” He just closed his eyes and waited for what was on the other end.</p><p>His feet eventually landed on solid ground. His eyes shot open at the new surroundings. Steven had warped to the center of Little Homeworld. Luckly, no one was around. He scanned the area for a brief moment. Eventually, an alleyway caught his eyesight. It wasn’t the nicest place to rest, but was good enough. He quickly ran towards the darkness, being careful to avoid any various shards of glass on the ground.  </p><p>The space of the alley was narrow, but still roomy. The overhang on either side only left a sliver of the cloudy, flint-colored sky. More shards of glass and remnants of roofing littered the ground. With the darkness surrounding Steven’s eyesight, it was hard to see. But, he found his way in the dark, sitting next to a trash can and empty wooden boxes. </p><p>Steven looked up to the slight opening through the roof. The dark clouds were seemingly making it even darker than before. The alley was suddenly hit with a bright pink hue. The source was from Steven's curled up body. He sobbed with his head tucked into his knees. He must have looked pathetic right about now. Formerly the galaxy's savior, formerly a monster, currently a failure.</p><p>Steven: *Sniffles* I guess now...I can say that today was worse than yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The world is too heavy </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Too big for my shoulders </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Come take this weight off me now </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 1000's of answers </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To one simple question </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Come take this weight off me now </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh I'm like a kid who just won't let it go </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Twisting and turning the colors in rows </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I'm so intent to find out what it is </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This is my Rubik's cube </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know I will figure it out </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>An unknown amount of time had passed. Steven slowly opened his eyes, like he'd just woken up this morning. He suddenly felt something soft caressing on his hand. This snapped him out of his grogginess and he turned to the source. What he expected to be a pink gemlin was actually orange. With beige hair covering its body.</p><p>Steven: Toro. If you're here, does that mean the rest of you are-</p><p>Something plopped down on his head and fell in his lap. Pollywog quickly climbed out. Steven looked up to where the gemlin came from. Rhino and Slither were hanging onto a metal bar sticking out from the side of the house. The bar snapped off and they began to fall. Steven was able to catch them while the metal bar clinked onto the ground, creating an echo. By now, Steven was just covered in orange gemlins. </p><p>Steven: Uh...nice to see you guys, again. But, I can really stay for long. I have to keep moving so I don't get seen by the g-</p><p>???: Hey, Shard Pack! Where are you? I heard something fall!</p><p>He froze as he saw a giant figure peer into the hallway. The broad rainbow haired figure overshadowed the entire alley.</p><p>Bismuth: Steven?</p><p>Steven: H-hey, Bismuth.</p><p>Bismuth: What are you even doing here? You should be back to the beach house. Wait, do the gems know where you even are?</p><p>Steven: N-no.</p><p>Bismuth: *Sighs* Okay. I guess I'll call Pearl to let her kno-</p><p>Steven: NO! Not yet! Please! I...just need some time away from...them.</p><p>Bismuth: You mean you haven't already?</p><p>Steven: Bismuth, please.</p><p>Bismuth:...Alright. But, as soon as they come here, I'm turning you in.</p><p>Steven: That's fair.</p><p>The blacksmith reached out a hand to the hybrid. Although hesitant, Steven reached out and grabbed her hand, allowing himself to be led out of the alley. The area was more busy than usual. Gems were carrying various work supplies, patching up any damage left from the shockwave. The sky was no longer dark and gloomy. The sun was overhead, greeting the busy gems. Steven didn't even know what time it was.</p><p>Bismuth: So, what even happened that made you want to leave?</p><p>Steven: There...w-was...an argument that happened. I kinda yelled at them,...for helping me. But, did I even ask for it!? No, I didn't! But, I think I did? Connie told me about a dream she had that involved me. Me asking to be saved. I don't remember any of it, but I kinda do? It's all kinda fuzzy.</p><p>Bismuth: Rightfully so. The uncorrupted gems also have fuzzy memories of what happened when they were corrupted. There's even a group that talks about their corruptions.</p><p>Steven: Even if the dream was real or not, I still didn't want it. By now, I'm convinced they feel bad, and that's the only reason they're even with me. Heh. Doesn't that sound sad? I used to help literally <em> everyone </em> with their problems and now they're  saying <em> I'm </em> the one who needs help! Well, you think it's a little late for that!? Maybe, don't put all your responsibilities on a child!</p><p>Bismuth was in shock at what he just said. This was the same happy-go-lucky kid that freed her twice, gave her another chance, and brought back her friends. And here he is now, with corruption scars and a growing sense of hopelessness. Is that really what they've been doing? </p><p>Bismuth: Well, I don’t know how I can help with what you’re going through. But, the least I can do is get you shelter.</p><p>They stopped in front of the sculpting studio. Bismuth opened the door. Various pots and pans were scattered all over the room, catching water from pipe leaks. Lapis and Peridot were putting together a pipe with their own individual powers. Peridot banded a piece of metal around it, securing it in place. </p><p>Peridot: Oh! Bismuth. Didn’t see you there. And,...Steven? </p><p>Lapis: What are you even doing here? You’re supposed to be recovering from what happened.</p><p>Bismuth: He actually ran away from there. I agreed to let him stay here, until Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl come to get him. Till then, he has to stay here.</p><p>Peridot: Huh. You know it’s kinda ironic. Considering how we were once prisoners and now he’s like <em> our </em>prisoner! </p><p>The green gem cackled at her statement. She looked up to the room. No one was laughing. Her smile began to falter.</p><p>Peridot:...Bad timing?</p><p>Steven: A little bit.</p><p>Peridot: *Clears throat* I’ll see myself out. </p><p>Peridot quickly rushed past Steven and Bismuth and out the front door. Her slamming the door caused the newly fixed pipe to break, causing water to spill everywhere. Lapis placed a hand to her face in disappointment.</p><p>Lapis: Great. Now, I gotta do this <em> all </em> over again. Steven, there’s an extra room behind that green door. Make yourself comfortable.</p><p>Steven made a quick beeline towards the room. He opened the door, stepping inside the white linoleum floored room. He tilted his head in confusion</p><p>Steven: Lapis. This is a bathroom.</p><p>Lapis: Kinda busy here!</p><p>Steven: Right. Sorry. I’ll...just go make myself comfortable.</p><p>He quietly shut the door behind him. The room’s walls were lilac. The sink was the closest to the door. The toilet with a roll of toilet paper was a little bit further away. A few feet above it was a window. It was small and round, with a hooked latch on it. Closed. He let out a sigh, closing the toilet seat and sitting down. He really <em> was </em>a prisoner, so the best thing he could do was sit and wait.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lost in the playground </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Late night nostalgia </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Open the sky for me now </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Friends round the fire </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Outside in December </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Open the sky for me now </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh I'm like a kid who just won't let it go </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Twisting and turning the colors in rows </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I'm so intent to find out what it is </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This is my Rubik's cube </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know I will figure it out </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Steven suddenly heard different voices on the other side of the door. His head perked up and he stood. He took a few quiet steps and slowly cracked the door open. The gems were there. Garnet was helping Lapis fix the busted pipe. Amethyst was dumping the pots full of water down the sink. Pearl was crying in Bismuth’s arms.</p><p>Pearl: I didn’t know he felt that way about us. He always seemed so happy when we were together. We just wanted him to explore his gem side. We didn’t know *Sniffs* <em> I </em>didn’t know it would hurt him this badly!</p><p>Amethyst: I guess really janked it up big time.</p><p>Pearl: We did. Didn’t we?</p><p>Bismuth: Come on. Don’t be like that. You can make it up, can’t you?</p><p>Pearl: He said it was, “16 years too late.”</p><p>Bismuth: He did?</p><p>Lapis: That doesn’t sound like the Steven we know.</p><p>Peridot: But, it is.</p><p>Everyone turned to the green gem who just walked into the room.</p><p>Peridot: The day me and Steven watched the “Camp Pining Hearts” reboot, he told me about nightmares he’s been having about everyone leaving him. He’s said that he didn’t know how to be a friend without having something to fix. I didn’t tell you, because we agreed this was only between us. But, then I realized that keeping it hidden was only making it worse.</p><p>The entire room was in shock. It then collectively hit them that all the pressure they put on him, when he was a child, was permanently ingrained in his mind.</p><p>Pearl: W-we...ruined him…</p><p>All the gems hung their heads in shame. Garnet wiped a tear from underneath her visor.</p><p>Amethyst: But, how!? We always made sure that we spent time together and encouraged him to do his best!</p><p>Garnet: But, even when he did his best, we disregarded it.</p><p>Steven had heard enough. He quietly shut the door behind him and locked it. He leaned his back against the door, sliding down it and covering his face with his hands. The gems were miserable, because of him again. Even with him not in the room. To him, that was just another reason to leave.</p><p>There was virtually  nothing to help him escape. Bursting out the front door wouldn't be successful. Plus, the superspeed he usually had while glowing pink was probably shot, on account that most of his gem energy was drained from uncorrupting. And, he sure as heck wasn't gonna try the toilet. The only other option was the tiny window.</p><p>He stood on top of the toilet seat, unlatching the hook on the windowsill. Steven took a deep before fitting his body through. It only went up to a little past his chest. This wasn't gonna work. He then got an idea. He wasn't sure if that power was gonna work yet, but he might as well try. A similar thing happened with Steg at the concert. He took a deep breath, concentrating all his energy on it.</p><p>He felt the rim of the window become less constricting around his body. That was a good sign, right? Indeed, it was. Steven had successfully shrunken down to his classic form. He wiggled the rest of the ways out, tumbling into some shrubbery below him. Steven grew back into his original form. Now, the question found its way into his mind. "Where to now?"</p><p>He didn't know where, but he knew he had to keep running. He ducked down against the wall of the building, slowly inching his way, until he reached the edge of the house and booked it. He zigzagged from alley to alley, desperate to get to the warp pad in the center of the clearing.</p><p>His body froze when he saw what was above him. Spinel and Emerald were flying overhead. The elastic, pink gem was using her legs as a propeller while holding onto the green, shorter gem speaking into a walkie talkie.</p><p>Emerald: No sightings yet. We'll keep you updated on anything.</p><p>They were right above the warp pad. Steven knew this was a now or never situation. He chose now, bursting out of the alley and dashing to the warp pad. </p><p>Emerald: Scratch that! Sighting found!</p><p>The two gems immediately swooped down to his direction. He quickly dodged out of the way as the two gems crashed onto the ground, tangling themselves in Spinel's limbs. He was about to run to the warp pad, but something was blocking his way. The gems. Steven was frozen in place. The B Team blocked the opening behind him. </p><p>Garnet: Don't run! We just want to help you!</p><p>Amethyst: Yeah, man! You can't run away from your problems anymore!</p><p>Steven: Don't you get it!? I'm making you feel worse too! It would just be better if I was just out of your hair!</p><p>Peridot: We feel bad, because <em> you </em>feel bad! If you let us help, we can work on this together!</p><p>Steven: You. Can't! HELP ME!!</p><p>He didn't expect to see what he saw. Everyone was moving slower than usual. A pink hue surrounded his vision. He was glowing pink again. Turns out that he <em> did </em>have the energy for superspeed. He pushed his way past Peridot. The green gem started slowly falling onto the ground.</p><p>Steven: Sorry, Peridot!</p><p>He made his way out of the entrance of Little Homeworld. He immediately knew where to go next. Beach City. With everyone being busy with clean up, surely no one would be able to find him. Right?</p><p>Steven found himself near the entrance of Funland just as his powers were out. A majority of riders were caved in and/or missing pieces. The cup ride had cups missing. The ferris wheel had a massive dent in the wheel itself. Even the sign had letters missing, spelling "F--lan-." Steven quickly slipped behind a pillar holding up the sign. No one was really around, but this was just to be on the safe side.</p><p>Steven took a quick double take at something on the other side of the sign. A white tent was on the other side. There were two people near the tent. He immediately recognized the identities of the tall pale teen and the dark skinned doctor. Sour Cream and Dr. Mahaswaren. She was wrapping something around his hand. Priyanka took a quick glance towards Steven's direction. She looked up again, more alert making eye contact with him.</p><p>The hybrid immediately slipped behind the pillar, ducking down. His heart rate picked up as footsteps continued to get louder and louder. He covered his ears and shut his eyes, hoping that this was just an illusion his sick mind was playing. Something grabbed at his shoulder. Steven yelped and fell back, facing whoever touched him.</p><p>Priyanka: Steven! It's alright. It's me, Priyanka.</p><p>His heartbeat grew calmer and his breathing got slower. The doctor's face showed concern as she held out her hand. The hybrid hesitantly reached out to her, but felt a sudden pain twinge at his side. His injured side. Priyanka carefully lifted the side of his shirt. Scarlet blood leaked through the previously clean bandages.</p><p>Priyanka: Looks like the wound opened up. Let's get you to the tent so I can treat it. </p><p>Priyanka helped the tired boy stand up. They slowly made their way to the tent on the other side. Steven took a glance at the inside of Funland. The entire place looked like it hadn't been tended to in years, but all the damage happened around four days ago. He let himself be led into the inside of the tent. There was a check up table and a few medical equipment, heart monitor, blood pressure cuffs, and a makeshift shelf stocked with bandages, medicines, and a few syringes. He sat himself on the table while Priyanka grabbed bandages and medical spray.</p><p>Steven: Why do you have all of this here?</p><p>Priyanka: Sometimes, the people who assisted with rebuilding the damage injure themselves in the process. Nothing serious, just a few bruises and sprained limbs. I was just helping Sour Cream with his sprained wrist.</p><p>The teen poked his head through the tent.</p><p>Sour Cream: Yo!</p><p>Priyanka: Now, I need you to take off your shirt real quick.</p><p>The hybrid did what he was told, removing his shirt so the doctor could take off the bandages. Indeed, the wound had a tear in it. Steven winced as he saw what had happened to him. Again.</p><p>Priyanka: Okay, so what I'm about to spray on will help disinfect the area. It might sting, but it's only for a moment.</p><p>Steven turned his head away as the doctor sprayed the medicine on the wound. While it did sting, it wasn't where his attention was. It was his gem. What once had a smooth facet now had a massive dent. The dent looked like it was perfectly cut from the inside out. But, that wasn't the cherry on top. It was the cracks on either side of the facet. Each crack led to a pink lighting scar on either side. Even he wondered how it was still able to have powers with a missing piece. Priyanka placed a smaller bandage that didn’t go over his gem.</p><p>Priyanka: That should help. Now, mind telling me what you’re even doing here? Because, I shouldn’t have to yell at both your father <em> and </em>you about your well-being. Considering, with what you’ve gone through.</p><p>Steven: You mean yesterday, or for the past four years?</p><p>Priyanka:*Sighs* How do I best explain this? Do you know what “PTSD” is?</p><p>Steven: No. Is that another thing I have other than trauma!?</p><p>Priyanka: Not quite! It’s...what that trauma is. PTSD is an acronym for “Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder.” It’s a disorder that some people have that’ve gone through traumatic experiences. For you, you’ve practically gone through <em> four years </em>of it! Luckily, there are ways that can help with tre-</p><p>Steven: No! I can figure this out on my own! I’ve solved problems for others, so mine situation is like there’s, right?</p><p>Priyanka: See? <em> That’s </em>why you have it! You’ve had to deal with a family burden all on your own ever since you were a child. And, now you’re cracking under the pressure! Literally and figuratively. </p><p>The doctor made a subtle gesture to his cracked gem.</p><p>Steven: So what? I’m gonna be broken for the rest of my life!?</p><p>Priyanka: But, that’s why you have your family here to help you cope with your problems. </p><p>Steven: Tch! I don’t deserve them. After what I did, I might as well have stayed corrupted! I deserved what happened to me.</p><p>Priyanka: No, you don't. Like it or not, they’re here to stay. <em> I’m </em> here to stay. I’ve only told Connie this but, you’re like a son to me. And, I’d be <em> damned </em>if anything bad were to happen to you again.</p><p>Steven:Well,...you might as well be damned then.</p><p>He immediately hopped off the table and rushed to the tent entrance. The doctor was about to rush after him, but Steven knocked down an empty shelf, blocking the way before running past Sour Cream and the Funland sign.</p><p>Priyanka: Steven, wait!</p><p>He completely ignored the doctor’s call. The only thing Steven heard was his own heartbeat and breathing. The only thing rushing through his mind was, “<b> <em>ESCAPE! YOU HURT THEM! RUN AWAY! THEY PITY YOU!</em> </b>” as he ran from alleyway to alleyway. He didn’t know how long he was even running for. His feet ached from running on rough gravel and parts of ruined buildings. He eventually found himself behind The Big Donut and quickly made a beeline towards the nearest rock by the cliff. He ducked down and took some much needed breaths. “Is this gonna be a constant thing? Running away from everyone, like a cryptid?”</p><p>Steven took a glance to the side, facing the warm sunset that painted the ocean with light. A walk along the shore would be nice right about now, so that’s what he did. But, even the warm rays didn’t lighten up the mood. He kept making everything worse. Nothing could prove it otherwise.</p><p>
  <em> Credits roll over </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The edge of horizons </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That I haven't discovered yet </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh I'm like a kid who just won't let it go </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Twisting and turning the colours in rows </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I'm so intent to find out what it is </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This is my Rubik's Cube... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh I'm like a kid who just won't let it go </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Twisting and turning the colours in rows </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I'm so intent to find out what it is </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This is my Rubik's Cube </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know I can figure it out </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He stopped and sat down on the fine sand, crossing his legs and facing the sunset. Steven watched the waves lap at the shore and roll over each other. The sound of the waves were typically soothing, but now, they’re just a reminder to him of what happened at the shore. There was something else…</p><p>A distant scuffling was heard. The hybrid turned his head to where it was coming from. He squinted to get a better look at what was rushing towards him. It's short, stubby body repeatedly bounced up and down as it's legs gained even more speed.</p><p>Steven: Is that...P-</p><p>The pink creature hurled himself towards Steven. It's cotton ball-like tail was wagging from left to right while it seemingly held on to dear life to him. The gemlin buried his head into Steven's chest and gave happy puppy whines.</p><p>Steven: Puka Shell. H-hey, buddy.</p><p>The pink gemlin reached up to lick his face. Steven couldn’t help but chuckle while Puka Shell showered him with puppy kisses. He snapped out of the moment as he remembered the reason he was even at the shore in the first place. He quickly batted away the gemlin with his arm.</p><p>Steven: No. You shouldn’t be here. Just, go back without me.</p><p>Puka Shell cocked his head to the side in confusion.</p><p>Steven: I’m not worth it. I’m not worth <em> anything. </em> *Sighs* I’ve seen how everyone acts around you, ya know. It’s like they have their “Little Stevie” back! The kid that everyone loved two years ago! Always there to comfort others in need! And, not the monster that ruined everyone’s home!...Just...leave me here.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>He...loves him. The gemlin  said that  he loves him. But, how could he? He hurt him. He hurt <em> everyone </em>he’s ever cared about.</p><p>Steven: Y-you can’t...You can’t love me. I hurt you...I-I-I...abandoned y-you...Ho-ow c-could you lo-</p><p>He was cut off by Puka Shell pressing his head to his chin. There was a warm feeling in his chest, almost euphoric. But, the gemlin wasn’t generating an aura. It was based on trust and love. He also loved him. The fact that he was able to find him and feel happiness by being with him sealed it. Steven wrapped his arms around the gemlin. This was the kind of happiness he hadn’t felt in years. Steven couldn’t help but stand up and spin around, holding onto his other part. He stopped spinning and they both contently stared at each other with massive grins.</p><p>Steven: I love you too.</p><p>
  
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>He was nervous. Would they even take him back, after running away again, for the millionth time? Steven took a deep breath as he rounded the corner of the cliff leading to the beach house. Everyone was standing above the stairs. The gems, Greg, Connie, Lion, the B Team, the two Homeworld gems, and even Priyanka. All of them were talking with each other with, all of them looked nervous. He began to slowly walk towards everyone. Emerald took a little glance, looked away, and did a double take, before nudging Spinel, who audibly gasped, alerting everybody of Steven and Puka Shell’s arrival. Steven stopped in his tracks and his eyes scanned through the group. None of their eyes showed an ounce of anger or betrayal, but instead, relief.</p><p>Steven:...Hey, guys.</p><p>Everyone immediately came down the stairs to greet them. Connie was the first one to make it down, giving him a hug.</p><p>Connie: I knew you would come back.</p><p>The gems were the next ones to join in the hug, followed by Greg and Lion, followed by the B Team, followed by Priyanka, and finally, Emerald and Spinel finishing the hug. By now, the massive group hug was a massive sobfest.</p><p>Steven: Guys,*Sniffs* I’m sorry for running away again.</p><p>Garnet: It’s alright, Steven. All that matters is that you’re here now. And, we’re ready to help you in any way possible.</p><p>Steven: And, I’m ready to get the help I need. I’m ready.</p><p>He buried his head in the mass of comfort. Puka Shell reached up and nuzzled his cheek while purring. Everyone just poured out their emotions right then and there, and no one was judging anyone. Everyone was home.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>That night was the most peaceful it’s been all week. Steven was sitting in bed finishing his hot cocoa with his gemlin in his lap. He took a moment to study the branching cracks along the froggy mug. It had a little chip missing on the rim of it. His thumb ran along the cracks. He felt a twinge of guilt, knowing that he was the cause of the cracks in the first place. Puka Shell placed his head on his arm and gave a little huff. Steven took notice of him and gave him a little head scritch. Both of their heads perked up when they heard footsteps from the stairs. Connie was standing in the doorway with Lion. The teens gave each other a smile before Connie and Lion crawled into bed with them.</p><p>Connie: So, how are you feeling? Now, that you're home.</p><p>Steven: I'm feeling much better. But, can I be honest with you?</p><p>Connie: Absolutely.</p><p>Steven:...I'm scared. I don't know why, but I'm scared. Maybe, it's because I'm actually getting help, instead of helping others?</p><p>Connie: Well, that does make sense. But, you have a right to be scared. This is something new for you.</p><p>Steven: Heh, I know. But, I'm <em> always </em>excited to try something new. If I'm being honest, I feel weaker.</p><p>The dark-skinned girl placed a hand of reassurance on his shoulder.</p><p>Connie: You aren't weak. If anything, you're strong, because you're willing to try.</p><p>Steven gave a smile at the girl sitting next to him. She was perfect in every way. He slowly reached a hand up to cup her face. Her eyes shot up to look at his gentle gaze. Connie knew what was gonna happen, so she met him halfway, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. They ended the kiss and laid down side by side on the bed, holding each other's hands and tenderly looked at each other's eyes.</p><p>Steven: Connie, no words or actions can tell you how much I love you.</p><p>Connie: And, no words or actions can tell how much I love you back.</p><p>Steven: So,...does this mean we're, like...dating?</p><p>Connie: Well, I actually haven't thought about it. I mean, we just confessed to each other yesterday.</p><p>Steven: But, we've known each other for four years. And, we don't even know how long we've even <em> had </em>these feelings.</p><p>Connie: We can talk about that later. For now, let's just enjoy the time we have now.</p><p>Steven: *Chuckles* I'd like that. Very much.</p><p>Puka Shell squeezed himself underneath Steven's free arm. The teens quickly glanced down at the gemlin and then quickly back at each other. It wasn't long before they went to sleep, securely holding each other's hand, with the only light there being from the moon and the pink gemlin's bioluminescent form. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, congratulations @nightmerghost, or Riot_01(again, correct me of I'm wrong) for winning the DTIYS! Comments are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Here in the Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's play a game</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>H O L Y</p><p>C A T T L E ! ! !</p><p>IT'S DONE! IT'S DONE! F*** U WRITER'S BLOCK! I DID IT! I COMPLETED THE CHAPTER! FINA-F***KING-LLY!!! AND JUST IN TIME FOR THE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Rays of sun came beating down in the clearing. Fields of grass were blowing in the wind. The heat of the sun was the thing that woke Steven up. He opened his eyes and lifted up a hand to block the rays from his view. He groaned as he lifted himself up. He realized he wasn’t in his room anymore. He was in a vacant meadow. Something nudged at his side. He turned to what it was. Puka Shell. He lifted the gemlin in his arms. He stood up and scanned the clearing.</p><p>Steven: Puka, do you know where we even are?<br/><br/>Puka Shell gave a quick little shrug. Steven let out a sigh before looking some more. Eventually, something caught his eye: Trees. His curiosity got the best of him and he walked towards it with Puka Shell under his arm. After what felt like a minute, he heard something. It sounded like a baby cry. Steven whipped his head around to find the source of it. He found the source. There appeared to be a young sapling. And by it, a baby wrapped in a salmon colored blanket.</p><p>Steven immediately ran up to the infant by the tree. He set his gemlin down and carefully lifted the crying baby in his arms. He gently rocked the baby back and forth in a slow motion. Already, the baby appeared to calm down. Steven let out a sigh of relief that he’d calmed the baby down. He gently infolded a part of the blanket to show the baby’s face…</p><p>Seeing the face made Steven instinctively tug his beanie down to cover his diamond eye. It was him. The baby was him. Same round face. Dark chocolate locks. This was him as a baby. Him and Puka Shell exchanged looks of uncertainty.</p><p>Steven: Okay. This is definitely a dream.</p><p>Puka Shell nodded in agreement at that statement. Steven looked down at the giggling baby and back at the trees. </p><p>Steven: *Sighs* I guess we have to keep going.</p><p>The hybrid carrying the baby and pink gemlin continued walking. Thoughts continuously ran through the teen’s head. <em> “What does this mean? What’s the whole purpose of this dream? Why am I a baby? Are we gonna see </em> <b> <em>more </em> </b> <em> versions of me that I have to confront?!” </em></p><p>The thoughts were interrupted by barking. He looked down at Puka Shell and then in the direction he was barking in. There was an older strong looking sapling. Fear struck his heart as he saw what was on a branch. A toddler version of himself chasing after a butterfly. A white glowing butterfly. It seemed like the butterfly was purposely leading the child closer and closer off the branch.</p><p>Steven: No no no no no no no no no no!</p><p>The gemlin made an immediate dash towards the young tree. He leapt on the trunk and started to climb up it. He was able to grab him by the shirt before he could fall off the branch. Steven ran up to the branch and carried the toddler. <br/><br/>Steven: Thanks, buddy.</p><p>Puka Shell let out a happy grunt. Then, Steven noticed something different about Puka Shell’s feet. They appeared to have little sharp toothpick-like points at the end of each toe. They were claws.</p><p>Steven: Wait. You have claws? Why didn’t you ever tell me?</p><p>Puka Shell gave a little playful shrug. Steven felt the toddler tug at his sleeve.</p><p>Toddler: Um...Hello! M-my name’s Steven! What’s your name?</p><p>Steven: My name? Well...Ironically, That’s also my name.</p><p>Toddler: Woah! I guess it’s a really common name.</p><p>Steven: Well, I don’t know. Anyways, do you know why you were in a tree?</p><p>Toddler: Um...no. I just saw the pretty butterfly and followed it.</p><p>The glowing butterfly flew past his head. Puka Shell leapt off the tree branch and started to follow it, trying to catch it. He stopped when he noticed it was flying in the direction of the forest.</p><p>Steven: It’s like...it <em> wants </em> me to follow it.</p><p>Toddler: Follow the butterfly!</p><p>And so, they did. A teen gem hybrid carrying himself as a baby in one arm and himself as a toddler in the other, with a sentient gem shard next to him. Yep! Totally normal!</p><p>Toddler: So, If your name is Steven, and my name is Steven, who can tell who apart? Hmm...I know! Let’s come up with nicknames!</p><p>Steven: Well, who gets the nickname?</p><p>Toddler: I...Hmm, I don’t know.</p><p>Steven: I know! Your nickname can be Twinkle! Because, you have an adorable twinkle in your eye.</p><p>Twinkle:(Giggles) It’s not that adorable.</p><p>Steven couldn’t help but chuckle at the toddler version of himself. Young and innocent. No responsibilities to any gem or human. Even he knew what would happen to him. All of that would fade away into nothingness. His train of thought was cut off by the strumming of a ukulele. Everyone looked around to find The direction of the music. Then, they noticed a patch of trees growing next to the path. They found the source of the music. Another Steven. He looked like the bright eyed cheery kid that saved the galaxy and everyone loved.  The boy looked up from his ukulele and was startled by the group. </p><p>Younger Steven: Oh! Uh...Hey there, other versions of me. </p><p>Steven: Hey there, younger version of...well, me.</p><p>Twinkle reached towards the grass, wanting to be let down. Steven put his toddler counterpart down and watched him waddle over to the boy with the ukulele.</p><p>Twinkle: I like your ukulele! It looks just like mine.</p><p>Younger Steven: Hehe. I can see the similarities.</p><p>Twinkle sat next to the 14 year old and began to strum on the ukulele. The eldest walked up to both of them.</p><p>Younger Steven: Hey. You’re an older version of me, right?</p><p>Steven: Um...yes?<br/><br/>Younger Steven: Wow! That’s so cool! Oh! I have a few questions. What’s it like in the future? How are the gems? Is everyone okay? Did Lars make it back to Ear-</p><p>Steven: Woah! Slow down! First off, I need to know the last thing you did first  to avoid any unwanted…”spoilers.”</p><p>Younger Steven: What’s wrong with a little spoiler?</p><p>Steven: Well...let’s just say, that even something small can ruin a story.</p><p>Younger Steven: What does that mean? *Gasps* Oh no! Something bad happens!? Does it have to do with Connie!?</p><p>Steven: No! No! Connie’s alive in the future! Actually, she and I basically hang out almost daily.</p><p>Younger Steven: Almost daily? Wow, we must be <em> very </em>best friends in the future.</p><p>Steven: Well, in a sense. But, it’s a little more than that…Like, um…”<em> Super Ultra </em>best friends?”</p><p>Younger Steven: Super Ultra!? WOW! I didn’t know friends can be Super AND Ultra!</p><p>Steven let out a chuckle. Then, another white butterfly flew past them. Baby reached out towards it and whined when it flew out of reach. Puka Shell tried to jump up and catch it. It flew right into the mini forest and disappeared through the trees.</p><p>Twinkle: There it is again! Let’s follow!</p><p>Younger Steven allowed himself to be dragged by Twinkle towards the butterfly. Puka Shell and Steven, while carrying Baby, trailed behind. The canopy of the forest nearly blocked out the blue sky. A sliver of sunlight shown on the path, practically leading the group down it. </p><p>Younger Steven: So, older me, where did you get that pink thing?</p><p>Steven: Oh, you mean Puka Shell? Well, um, he just...popped out of nowhere! </p><p>Younger Steven: Really? Well, can you at least tell me what are all the pink lines on your face?</p><p>Steven: Pink li-</p><p>He suddenly realized what he meant. He instinctively pulled the hoodie over his head, covering part of his face and the pink lines.</p><p>Steven: Oh that?! It’s uh...Face Paint! Yeah, face paint and nothing else!</p><p>Younger Steven: Ooooookaaay…</p><p>Twinkle: Oh! I remembered! <em> You </em>need a nickname too! </p><p>Younger Steven: Nickname?</p><p><br/>Steven: So we don’t get ourselves confused with which Steven is who.</p><p>Younger Steven: Oh! Well, I want to have a really cool name like...like “Dragon!” Or maybe, “Fireball!” Or,...or-</p><p>Steven: How about, “Comet?”</p><p>Younger Steven: Comet?</p><p>Steven: Yeah. I mean, comets are life fireballs, but are made out of ice and rocks.</p><p>Comet: Yeah. Yeah! I love it!</p><p>Steven: *Chuckles* I’m glad.</p><p>The group suddenly heard humming. They stopped and glanced around, trying to find the source. Twinkle ended up pulling Comet along further down the path and to the noise. </p><p>Steven: Hey! Wait for us!</p><p>Steven sped walked to the two younger dream clones. The two children stopped by a tree taller than the others. On further examination, it was a hibiscus. Steven looked up in the direction they were looking at. Low and behold, it was another Steven. This Steven looked like the one holding the baby in his arms. He had on a pink varsity jacket, unlike the other Steven, who had on a hoodie. He was picking flowers on a branch and regrowing them with his healing spit. Steven missed having healing powers.</p><p>Twinkle: Hey! Other me!<br/><br/>The Steven on the tree branch flinched at the sudden yell and turned his head to the group.</p><p>Varsity Jacket: Oh! Um, hey there!<br/><br/>Varsity Jacket Steven leapt off the tree branch and gracefully floated down to the group.</p><p>Varsity Jacket: So...what’s going on here?</p><p>Steven: It’s kinda hard to explain, but me and these other Stevens were following a glowing white butterfly through here.</p><p>Varsity Jacket: Glowing Butterfly? That...makes sense. Considering that there’s versions of me at different ages together.</p><p>The baby reached out towards Varsity and chuckled. Steven handed the chuckling baby towards the other version of himself. Once in the Varsity Jacket Steven’s arms, the baby reached out and grasped his nose, making him and the other Steven’s chuckle.</p><p>Varsity Jacket: So, any idea where you’re heading next?</p><p>Comet: We don’t really know for sure. But, the butterfly was heading in <em> that </em>direction.</p><p>Comet pointed further down the path. The distance somehow looked darker with an undertone of dread. The feeling of uneasiness swept over the group. Twinkle hid behind Comet’s leg. Even Baby, who was bright eyed and joyus a few seconds ago, began to fuss in discomfort.</p><p>Comet: Is it just me, or did the path get a little...darker?</p><p>Steven: No. Your feelings are correct. Now, I don’t know if we should even be going down there.</p><p>A sudden fluttering was heard by everyone. Twinkle turned around and a look of paralyzing fear painted his face. He tugged on Comet’s shirt and pointed down the path. Everyone turned around to what the toddler was pointing at. The same look of dread came upon them. A massive swarm of glowing white butterflies were coming down the path at an alarming speed. They all managed to duck away just in time. Varsity held Baby securely in his arms with Comet and Twinkle holding onto each other. Steven was hanging onto Puka Shell for dear life as the swarm ripped past them, drowning out the sounds of the forest. </p><p>Eventually, the swarm flew past and everyone watched as the swarm flew past them and down the darker section of the path, lighting it up revealing withered trees. The group exchanged uneasy glances at each other before collectively and reluctantly agreeing to continue walking.</p><p>Everyone was on high alert as they trudged through the dark forest. Various butterflies were on random dying branches lighting up the path. The sky suddenly became foggy, which was odd considering that the lifeful path behind them shone light. A sudden low noise was heard, like a growl. Everyone froze in place.</p><p>Comet: W-what was that?</p><p>Varsity: I don’t know. But, I won’t let it hurt us.</p><p>Varsity stepped in front of the group and summoned a shield in front as they continued. Steven didn’t even remember the last time he summoned the Rose Shield. Chances are it might look slightly altered, considering the current status of his gem. The group suddenly stopped as they felt like they were being watched. They all instinctively turned around…</p><p>Fear flooded everyone’s veins as they saw the growling figure in front of them. Menacing diamond eyes were glaring down at the group. Twinkle and Baby’s eyes began to form tears. Varsity and Comet got into protective stances. Steven was frozen in fear at the familiarity of the eyes. Puka Shell repeatedly headbutted his leg, trying to get his attention away from the figure. A massive claw began to make its way out of the shadows. Everyone stepped back to avoid getting crushed. The monster slowly pulled it’s giant pink head out of the shadows. Everyone was frozen in fear as the beast’s neck began to stretch outwards to them. </p><p>Varsity: Is that a corrupted gem!?</p><p>Comet: But...why is it here!?</p><p>The giant kaiju opened its mouth, letting out a growl. The spikes along its back began to glow with electricity flowing through them. Varsity instinctively summoned a bubble around everyone, but he felt like something was missing. He turned around and Steven was outside of the bubble, still staring in horror at the giant monster. The pink gemlin desperately tried to scratch through the protective bubble. Varsity reached out to him, but it was too late.</p><p>The monster let out an anguished wail at the group. The Stevens inside the bubble could only brace themselves while various stones and small twigs bounded against the rose colored bubble. The ground beneath them trembled during the howl that knocked away the Steven outside of the bubble into a nearby tree. Varsity reached out to the fallen Steven.</p><p>The monster stopped roaring and its head fell to the ground. A few seconds later, a new sound came from it. Whining. Its massive paws were covering its eyes while it sniffled. Varsity was so caught off guard that he lowered the bubble. Puka Shell immediately dashed to the aid of his Steven. The rest of the group hesitantly approached the sobbing kaiju. It opened its diamond shaped, tear filled eye. Varsity gently placed a hand in its chin.</p><p>Varsity: You’re hurting, aren’t you? Don’t worry. We’ll find a way to fix you.</p><p>The kaiju looked down upon the group and began to purr. The group moved back to give enough room for the kaiju to lift its head. He leaned closer to them. Comet and Twinkle hid behind Varsity, who had a shield up. It slowly moved his massive head forwards and sniffed them, before giving Varsity a giant puppy kiss. He lowered his shield and began to wipe off the slobber from the kiss. Baby, Twinkle, and Comet began to laugh at him.</p><p>Comet glanced behind him for a moment, before remembering what happened to the Steven outside of the bubble when the kaiju roared. He quickly turned around to see him just getting up with Puka Shell licking him. Comet made a quick dash towards him. The group took notice of him running behind them and they all gasped in surprise. Comet then noticed the thing off about him and stopped in his tracks. Steven looked up at them with a confused expression.</p><p>Steven: Wha-? Why are you all just staring...at...me…</p><p>Steven then realized the thing wrong. By his hand was his beanie. A hand moved its way up his head until it felt horns. He then realized that his diamond eye, fangs, and fracture scars were also showing. He looked back up at the group. All of them had looks of shock. Varsity and Comet took a quick glance at the Kaiju, then back at him with dawning realization.</p><p>Comet: Y-you...corrupted?</p><p>Varsity: Who did that? The Diamonds? Did you fuse with a corrupted gem?</p><p>Steven: N-none of that. You don’t even want to know.</p><p>Comet: Yes, we do! </p><p>Steven: Why? You’re all doomed to this regardless!</p><p>Varsity: W-what?</p><p>Steven: You want to know how it happened? I did this!</p><p>Varsity &amp; Comet: What!?</p><p>The group’s expression turned to utter horror. Twinkle hid further behind Varsity’s leg. Baby began to fuss around, feeling everyone’s discomfort. Kaiju ducked his head down, probably in shame.</p><p>Steven: That’s right. <em> I </em>did this! Because of all the gem related things that happened to us! From when we first fought Centipeedle, all the way to Spinel’s injector!</p><p>Comet: Spin-what?</p><p>Steven: It doesn’t matter if you know I if corrupted or not. You’re all doomed to become me!</p><p>He pointed to the group of Stevens in anger. The group of...Stevens...<em> He </em>was Steven...He made them afraid of him. Does that mean he’s also...afraid of himself? He looked down at his hands. Trembling. He knelt down.</p><p>Steven: I’m...hurting you guys. I’m...hurting myself.</p><p>Anger flooded his veins. Anger at himself. Tears began to stream down his face as he clenched his fists. Steven turned to the nearest tree and headbutted it in a fit of rage. He then burst into tears and covered his face with his hands. The group once shocked faces turned to worry. Baby Steven started crying.</p><p>Steven: I don’t get it. I t-thought I was getting better. *Sniffles*My family is helping me, I’m seeing a therapist, but, why am I still hurting?</p><p>Varsity: Wait. You said you’re getting help?</p><p>Steven: Yeah. But, I don’t get why I’m hurting still.</p><p>Varsity: Well...then keep getting help.</p><p>Steven: W-what?</p><p>Varsity: Listen, you can’t stop getting help if you still need it. Remember how long it took for us to liberate Homeworld?</p><p>Steven: Two years. Why?</p><p>Varsity: If you left them on their own, they would be running around like, well, a ruby soldier without an assignment. But, you helped, because you cared. And, the gems, dad, Connie, and your therapist(whatever that is) is helping you get better. Even if it takes years, they’ll still be there, because they still care for you.</p><p>Steven: Wow. Heh, I guess I didn’t think of it that way. Listen to me, getting advice from myself.</p><p>Comet: It’s the best type of advice!</p><p>Everyone chuckled at the joke Comet made. Baby stopped crying and laughed along with them. The laughter eventually died down.</p><p>Steven:*Clears Throat* So, I actually think I got my horns stuck in this tree. Hang on a sec.</p><p>Steven began to pull away from the tree. He used his arms to help push away. Comet ran up to help, grabbing his shoulders and pulling. Puka Shell ran up and helped him pull. His horns eventually popped free from the tree and they all fell backwards. Steven sat up, clutching his head. Puka Shell reached over and grabbed the beanie for him. He put on the beanie and then looked up to Varsity, smiling and reaching out his hand to help him up. Steven smiled back before pulling him into a hug. Comet got up and joined in, along with Twinkle. Even Kaiju joined in, placing his head near them, since he was too big. Everyone glanced at the kaiju and collectively got the same idea…</p><p>It was either genius or crazy. No, just genius. Kaiju strutted along the path with the group riding on his head. Steven was holding onto one of his horns while Puka Shell was on top of one. Baby was laughing while reaching up to the sky in Varsity's arms. Comet was trying his best to keep an excited Twinkle from falling off. Everyone watched in amazement as the once barren, broken landscape slowly turned into a lush forest once again.</p><p>Comet: Hey! There's something over there!</p><p>Everyone turned to what he was pointing at. It appears the path ahead was ending at a wide clearing. There was a little crescent of water surrounding something unknown in the center.</p><p>Twinkle: Onwards, my stead!</p><p>Kaiju began to pick up the pace. It wasn’t long before they made it to the end of the clearing. Kaiju lowered his head to let the group climb off. Puka Shell hopped into his Steven’s arms. In the middle of the water crescent, was a tree stump with smaller green branches sticking out. Sitting on it was a man facing away. The one thing that caught everyone's eye was a bunch of ringlets tied in a ponytail. </p><p>Steven hesitantly took a deep breath, before slowly trudging towards the crescent. On the fifth step, something cracked under his foot. He lifted his foot, revealing a crumpled leaf. His head snapped up as he noticed something moving up the person’s shoulder. A pink tuft poked out, leaving everyone to look in confusion. They got even more confused when the creature showed its head. A Puka Shell. The Puka Shell in current Steven’s arms began to bark at it. The other Puka Shell began to bark right back.</p><p>???: Hey. Who are you barking at?</p><p>Everyone tensed up in surprise. The voice sounded like Varsity and Current Steven’s, but more deeper and mature. The figure glanced behind at the group, with a diamond eye. Steven gasped quietly as the figure turned around revealing his identity. It was an older version of him. Corruption scars included. He had a knitted salmon scarf wrapped around his head in the place where the horns were. He had on jeans, like the other Stevens had, tawny colored shoes, a reddish brown leather jacket, and a V-neck mahogany shirt with a hollow gold star, unlike the ones on the other Stevens, which were all filled in. Not to mention the fact that he was also sporting a goatee.</p><p>Unlike the current Steven, who had one ear piercing, he had two. Though, like him, he had the shell bracelet, but now with a gold ring with a small pink stone on. His Puka Shell also had its own bracelet. A distinct feature on him was the fact that his fur was looser and longer, unlike the current one who was more curly.</p><p>Adult Steven: Hey there. Didn’t expect you to get here yet.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Steven: Y-you’re...y-you have…</p><p>Adult: Corruption scars? Yes, I do. But, those haven’t slowed me down!</p><p>Steven was about to say something else, but the rest of the group walked past him, towards the older version of themselves.</p><p>Varsity: Woah. So, how old are you?</p><p>Adult: It depends, how old are you now?</p><p>Varsity: 16</p><p>Adult: Multiply that by 2.</p><p>Twinkle: Um...Eleventeentwenty-four!</p><p>Adult: *Chuckles* Close, but not quite.</p><p>Comet: 32!</p><p>Adult: Bingo.</p><p>Twinkle: Aww, I was five off.</p><p>The group chuckled at Twinkle’s playful youthfulness. Steven was still standing in the back of the group, thinking to himself about what all this could mean. Multiple versions of his past self, and now his future self? What is this trying to tell him that he doesn’t know?</p><p>Adult: Hey! The me in the back!</p><p>His head perked up. The group had noticed standing all the way behind him. Steven swallowed a bit before slowly trudging up towards his older doppelganger. The group made room to allow him to get closer to him.</p><p>Steven: Um...hey?</p><p>Adult: Hey. So, I know you’re probably wondering why there’s multiple versions of yourself before “the thing.”</p><p>Steven: Well, yeah! I basically spent a majority of the dream coming across different versions of myself, got nearly run over by butterflies, and got knocked into a tree. I thought everything was already worked out, but I guess not. But, what is it even trying to tell me? That I’ll never be who I was before?</p><p>Adult: Woah woah, easy with the questions.</p><p>Steven: Oh, sorry. I just don't know what to do now. Here and when I'm awake. When I think I already fixed that problem, it falls back on me and it's like I'm trapped under the rubble.</p><p>Adult: *Sighs* Let me show you something real quick.</p><p>The adult counterpart walked up to his younger self, kneeling to his height. The older Puka sat next to him.</p><p>Adult: Now, look at that tree stump. Notice anything about it?</p><p>Comet: It's...brown? It has bark?</p><p>Adult: Not quite. You'll notice how there are some branches growing from the base of the stump.</p><p>Comet: Oh yeah, I see it now.</p><p>Steven: But, what does that have to do with me?</p><p>Adult: The stump acts like a metaphor for you. For a tree stump, people think that after it's cut down, it automatically kills the tree. But, the roots are still alive and the tree grows new branches. It always finds a way to bounce back, like you. You thought that you hit rock bottom, but look at you now! Your support group is helping you keep your head above water, like how the roots are for the tree.</p><p>Adult Steven placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Steven glanced at it before looking up at his older version's face and gave a smile.</p><p>Adult: Believe me when I say that you got a good head on your shoulders. You're a good kid, even when you don't think you are. You've already proven that to everyone.</p><p>Steven glanced over to the other counterparts. All of them were giving little nods, thumbs up, and glances of reassurance. Something about that made Steven give a warm smile back and a somewhat feeling of self love. He was about to turn to his older counterpart before he felt his arms wrap around him in a hug. The hybrid teen gave a small chuckle and hugged back with tears beginning to appear in his eyes.</p><p>The rest of the group was just standing idly and watching the heartwarming scene before the older counterpart turned to them.</p><p>Adult: Well, aren't you gonna join? No Steven left behind.</p><p>This was an instant que for the rest of them to come rushing in the group hug. Kaiju even somehow managed to find his way into the hug by pressing his snout against the group. The feeling of his nose breathing in and out made Steven get a slight tickle on his neck. Everyone huddled against each other's warm embrace, disregarding that all of their gems were simultaneously glowing in sync until it overflowed the entire forest.</p><p>Steven:...I love you guys.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Waking up seemed to be the hardest part. He slowly opened his eyes to meet a still dark room. Their vision turned to the still night sky through the glass door. He groaned as they reached over to turn on the light. Suddenly his body stiffened as he realized there was someone missing. He frantically glanced around, but the pink gemlin was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>He then felt something else…Their hand had accidentally grazed over their gem. What was expected to be rigid was...smooth? In a panic, he quickly lifted up his shirt to a sight that made his heart go at a pace of calmness and awe. The gem that was once cracked and chipped was now...together. There were still cracks that indicate that the piece was put in place. Their mismatched pink diamond and star widened at the realization.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm...whole again."</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just want to take a moment to thank everyone who put time out of their day to read my story. It means SO much to me when you comment, kudos, and bookmark. Remember to check out the Fissured Tumblr for any updates or extra content @suaufissured</p><p>Comments are appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>